champions of olympus
by percabeth0410
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have been best friends since they were born and have been training on Mt.olympus ever since. what would happen when zues's bolt gets stolen, as well as posidon's trident and possibly Hades helm. Since inspiried by the orginial champion of Olympus by TheseusLive. Note that this is first fanfic so there will be many typos until later on
1. Chapter 1

Before any of you need, you need to know that i didn't know how to start so i sort of copied the beginning of the original one, but i assure you the rest of the story will be different . This is my first fanfic.

_At Mount Olympus _

Athena's POV

I stand before most of the other Olympians gods, mainly Poseidon, Apollo and Artemis, Hestia, Demeter and Zeus and Hera, in the throne room of Olympus.

"Athena, my daughter, what is the purposes for gathering us to this counsel" my dad, Zeus said.

"Well father, if i am mistaking, Poseidon has fallen hard for a mortal" I said and almost immediately he said

"Yes i have, i haven't fallen like this in a long time'' then i could see have a small smile across his face.

"We can all tell that you were very close to breaking your oath" Artemis said with disgust in her voice.

'Well as we all know, a child of the big three is suppose to save or destroy Olympus once he or she got to the age of sixteen" I said

"What does that have to do with anything" Apollo said. i could see he absolutely bored." I mean, that is the reason why the big three made the pack, but what does has to do with this meeting"

"Well I was in the library, in the restricted section and i found something that might help the child have a better chance when the times comes" i said matter-of-factly. "it allows all the gods to transfer their abilities to one god for one night and the offspring of this god shall have the power of all the gods that transferred their powers the god or goddess." That got all of the gods attention and almost all of them started arguing, mainly the twins.

''why the hades should we do that" Apollo said

"There is no way we are going through with that" Artemis said. then the arguing got even louder

"SILENCE" Zeus yelled. I could tell that he hated when all of the gods (mostly the twins ) to start arguing during a council meeting. Almost immediately the room fell silent until my dad said

"My dear daughter, how do you know that the child won't try to overthrowing us with that much power" he said with emotion in his voice

"Well father I have thought of that for a while and i have come up with a solution." I said with confidence. "we each, plus Hades, will train him and that way we can make sure that he won't try to over throw us. Although it has to be tonight."

"Alright, but anything goes wrong and he does try to overthrow us, you shall held accountable, do i make myself clear" my dad said. although I wasn't worry, well maybe a little bit, just a little.

'' OK now that is decided, everyone get in a circle and Poseidon shall be in the middle" i said and the entire god counsel (that were present) hesitantly got in a circle but eventually they stand around Poseidon and held hands. Then i said a chant in ancient Greek and the room started to glow a strong golden light and it centred at Poseidon and it was so strong that all of the gods had to close there eyes. When the light subdued, there was Poseidon in the middle. He didn't look that different, although he had this powerful aura around him.

"Wow i feel incredible" Poseidon said with a huge grin on his face. Then i said to him

"Remember Poseidon you have one day and one night, the spell will immediately ends at midnight so you only have one chance" i said matter-of-factly.

Then Poseidon got a big smile on his face and then he said with pure happiness in his voice "Of course, i remember. Well i guess i should be taking my leave." Then Poseidon disappeared in a beautiful disappeared in a blue green light.

_There that was my first chapter. Tell me what you guys think please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_9 months later at the hospital_

Third person's POV

Poseidon was waiting impatiently in the waiting room. I mean come on, who wouldn't when they can't see their child being bored (even though some people pass out). After about a few hours the doctor came to Poseidon and told that everything was alright.

"Can i go see my son and my wife (i know they weren't married, but he is a god he can manipulate the mist remember)" Poseidon said. The doctor said he can see his wife, but they have to do some test on the baby just to make sure he ok. He a bit angry at first, but according to them, the babies lungs were bigger that than average. Poseidon knew why. It was allowed his kids to breath underwater. So he went to check on sally. He knocked on the door and he heard sally yell

"Come in" and so he did and when sally saw who it was, there was a huge grin across her face.

"Hey, how are feeling" Poseidon said with concern in his voice

"Better now that i got a child with the son of the sea god."(for those of you who don't know this, sally could see through the mist).

"I am only sad because I'm not always going to be exactly there for since I can't enter Olympus or your realm, but I want to see him from time to time, do i make myself clear" sally said. Then Poseidon chucked and then said

"Off course you can, I will try to take him at least once a month but he won't be able to go whenever he wants alone until he is powerful enough." Poseidon said. After he said that, sally's face got an even bigger smile. Then there was a knock on the door. It was the doctor.

"Sorry if i am interrupting anything, but sally needs to get some rest for a while".

"Just go, dear i will be fine". Then Poseidon gave sally a small kiss on the head and then the room.

Poseidon's POV

"Doctor, when can i go see my son?". I said

"You can go see your son now. Just go down the hall on your right, then turn a left and open a huge grey door." the doctor said

"thank you very much" i said and then I went the way he told me. When i got to the door i was surprised to see who were there. My brothers, Hades and Zeus.

"Aww there he is" Zeus said

"We were starting to wonder when you would ever show up" Hades said with a sarcastic grin on his face. I chucked and then i said

"What are you to doing here, anyway?"

"What we can't go see our nephew. Is that so wrong?" Zeus said with a smile on his face.

"No of course not it just that we never got along why now" I said

''Well i regret that and Hades and I both agreed that we should, as an example to our nephew since he is going to be living on Olympus for a while" Zeus said. After I said that, i was sort of surprise that Zeus would put his pride aside for one of my sons

"yeah we have'' Hades agreed.

"Well enough chit-chat. Let's go see our nephew." Zeus said as he opens the door. Inside there were about 12-14 kids and almost all of them were sleeping. Then I saw the tag that said _Jackson_ and my son was sleeping adorably on the bed. I the baby eyes started to open and then something happened that surprised all three of us. It started to change colour. At first it was sea- green eyes, then black as coal and then electric blue. All three of us had huge grins on of face.

" Well i guess Athena plan worked after all" I said

Wait i don't get it, his eyes changed to black, the colour of darkness, namely me. I don't understand. I wasn't there when the transferred happened." Hades said then we heard a voice from behind us.

" That may be true, but the spell specially said that any god who was thinking or said a name during the transfers, that gods power was transferred to them as well, even if your weren't there" we turned around to see my favourite niece(the feud never happened), Athena.

"Well I'll be. Who was thinking about me or said my name during the transfer." Hades said with a smile on his face, probably because he thought we thinking of him or talking about him at a counsel. Then Athena said something that surprised everyone, even Zeus

"I did. I figured since we were transferring Zeus power into Poseidon, we might have well have transferred your powers to the kid as well" Athena said to Hades

Then the doctor came in and told us that I can take my kid home as well as sally. Then i noticed the clock and we i been talking to my brothers and niece for about one hour and fifteen minutes. Dang that was fast. As soon as the doctor left, a nurse gave me my baby boy and I went to see sally. I knocked on the door and then I got in and i saw sally in bed, sitting up right. She got a big smile when she saw me holding my baby boy. I immediately sat to her and i gave my boy.

"He's beautiful. He has the most beautiful sea-green eyes i ever saw. They are just like yours" she said the last part while looking at me.

''Well the doctors said that we are good to go and we can leave the hospital whenever you're ready." I said with a smile. "What should we name him?"

"Perseus. After the hero in the story. I naming him that because I hope that he has the same luck as he did." sally said with a small smile

"I agree. Ours son name is Perseus Achilles Jackson." I said "lets go back your apartment"

_1 hour 45 minutes later, at sally's apartment_

"Good-bye Perseus. This may not your home for long you shall always be welcomed here any time you want." Sally said as she gives me Percy (we decided that will be his nickname).

"I promise that i will bring him as soon as I possibly can, ok" I said to sally whose eyes were puffy from crying a bit

She sniffed and said"Thank you. Just make sure you will be there for him. Ok""

"Off course, well i will see you later my love" i said as i kissed her on the forehead and disappeared into a green mist.

Moments later, i was in the throne room with everyone who transferred their power to me and to Percy. Zeus, Hera, Apollo and Artemis, Demeter, Athena, Hades and Hestia, to be exact.

"Oh my god, he looks so cute. He has your eyes, uncle" Athena said with happiness in her voice.

''oh no just my luck, i sorry everyone but i can't do it." Artemis said and then all the present gods turned to her confused faces.

"What do you mean, dear sister? What's wrong?" Apollo said

"It just that i can't train _him" _Artemis said with disgust in her voice. ''it would violate my oath. I am sorry, but I can't and will not do it. I'm sorry everyone" I could tell that she wasn't that sorry and then she disappeared in a silver light.

"I'm everyone for my sister." Apollo said.

"No need. She was right though. Percy is a boy and she can't train him because he would have to take him with her and that violates her oath." Athena said

"Well, it doesn't matter. As long as we take care of him, that is all that matters to me." Hera said. She had been so quiet that i completly forgot she was there.

"Here give me the boy an-" Hera started to say but was cut off by me "the boy's name is percy" I said with some anger in my voice. "Ok, give me Percy and i will take him to a room that i have set up for him" so i gave her percy and followed her to the percy's bed room. Hera set him on his cribe and then left. I went to him, kissed him on the head and then left and closed the door behind me.

_Well there is chapter 2 i hope you guys like some of the chances that i made. Did you like it, didn't like, please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_6 1/2 month later  
__**Athena's POV**_

It has been about six month since little Percy has appeared in our lives. Well, mine, Zeus's, Hera's, Apollo's (Artemis doesn't to do with the boy), Demeter's, Poseidon's, and Hade's lives to be exact. Anyway, Percy has already shown that he has the powers of the gods. Percy has controlled water and has made a small, old flower bloom. Right now, all the gods are doing something. Demeter is planning on visiting her daughter, Persephone, Poseidon is his palace doing god knows what, Hades is planning something for Demeter (apparently they are on much better terms), Zeus is planning a date with Hera and Hera is getting ready. As for me I was planning on delivering my newly born daughter, Annabeth. Just as I was planning on leaving, I saw something her blanket. I took it out and found out that it was a note. I read it out loud and it said "_train your child in your hands or all is doom, especially the gods from: the 3 F"._ After I read that, for the first time in my life, I was completely and utterly clueless on what going on. How could the god possibly end if we don't train this girl? So like any other god who gets something this huge, we call a counsel. I am praying that Zeus won't destroy the minute he hears about this.

_Later at a council meeting _

I am at my throne at a meeting that all the gods that know about Percy are attending, well except for Apollo, since he has to do his thing with the sun, Poseidon because he is doing something in his palace and Demeter because she is in the underworld. Hera has Percy in her hands giving him milk in a bottle and rocking him. I was doing the same with my daughter, Annabeth.

"Athena, what was so important that was so important that you have to call a meeting that couldn't wait for till after my date with my husband" Hera said, quietly to try to wake up neither of the kids.

"Yes, i agree. This better be good. I was in the middle of a very dangerous hunt and you better hope that any of my hunters aren't killed" Artemis said threatened.

"Enough, I'm sure that Athena has a very good reason for calling a meeting, right Athena" dad said with a glare that said_ you better have a good reason or else_.

"Well everyone, the reason why I called everyone here is because of this'' i snapped my fingers and the note that appeared on my desk this afternoon and then I read it out loud.

"_Train this child_ _or the all is doomed, especially the gods from: the 3 F." _After I read it out loud, I studied all of the gods that were present faces. All of the them had different expression on their faces, mainly confusion and shock. So after about a minute of silence, I broke it by saying

"I found it inside the blanket of my daughter, Annabeth" I said while pointing to Annabeth.

"What does it mean exactly" Artemis said with a confused look on her face

"Well I believe it pretty self-explanatory,'' Zeus said confidently, but I cut him off by saying

"We have to bless and train this child on Olympus, from all the gods here, plus Hades, exactly the same training as our young Percy" I said "I still do not know how, but if we don't then the gods will fade and the end of the world will happen." there was silence for a couple of minutes and I look around the throne and I saw that my father had been thinking very hard about this. Then he said

''We have to wait for the others to be here before we decide on something this important.

''Decide on what exactly" A voice said. we all turned and saw Poseidon, Demeter, Hades, and Apollo coming.

''I heard from the fates that i have to come here for a very important reason, something that has to do with a child" Hades said.

"That's right brother'' Zeus said as he started to explain about everything since the meeting started. Then Apollo said

"So let me get this straight. If we each bless and train this girl" Apollo said point to my daughter in my hand "Then it would be the end of all of us"

"That is exactly it, brother" Artemis said to her Apollo

"Ok all in favour raise your hands" Zeus said and all of the gods present raised their hands, even Artemis and Hades.

"Ok what do we do now" Hera said as she came back from putting Percy to sleep. I swear I didn't even hear her leave and by the faces of everyone else, no did anyone else. I was wondering why she didn't say anything during the middle.

"We put my daughter in the middle and each give some blessing from each of us" I said and then i snapped my finger and a small crib appeared in the very center of the throne room. Then each of the gods took turn giving a blessing to my daughter. First it was my dad

(A/N i really don't know what they say when they give blessing, so I am just gonna say what abilities she will get)

"she will be able to use the sky and everything that goes with it, such as lighting and the winds" my dad said with an expression that said_ i can't believe Im doing this_._ The fates better have a good reason for this._

Then Poseidon said "she will be able to heal herself and others with water and she can breathe under water and not be crushed by the pressure" he said that with the exactly expression as my dad.

Then it was the twins, first Artemis ''she will have reflexes like a fox and stamina like a hunter" and Apollo said "she will have pin point accuracy with any weapon, especially a bow" The twins were the only one happy with this.

This went on for a while. I am just gonna sum it up. Hades gave the abilities of shadow, such as shadow travel. Demeter gave her the ability to use vines like weapons. Hera gave her a very strong will and strong mind. As for me, I have her my blessing, meaning she will be smarter and a faster thinker(i don't know is that is a word) than any of my children.

Afterwards, we all looked at my daughter and we all found something very surprising. Her eyes keep changing, exactly like Percy's.

''I guess she will be the most powerful female demigod to have ever lived, while Percy will be the most powerful male." Zeus said and then every left to do the things they need to do and I took my daughter and appeared in Percy's room. Then I snapped my fingers and then it started to change so that half was Percy and the Other Annabeth. I know what you're thinking, by the time they are older, I am going to give her own room. After all, a girl needs privacy. But for right now, it doesn't matter. I put her on her crib and then i kissed my two champions good night and then i disappeared in gold light.

_Wow that was long chapter ever. See i told you guys that the story would be different. If you liked the change, if you hated it plz review._


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you had a great time last night and everyone got what every you wanted. I believe you guys are going to like this one.**

_8 years later _

_**Third's persons POV**_

It has been eight years since both Annabeth and Percy appeared in the god's lives. Both Annabeth and Percy have been training since they were 5 years old and already master some of their powers. Both got shadow-travel down, although Percy got better control of his water powers than Annabeth, but Annabeth as faster reflexes and got better accuracy. At first the gods hated that they would have to do this (except for Poseidon and Athena of course) but after a while, all of the gods started to taking a liking to them . Since the very existence of both Percy and Annabeth is a secret, they became best friends. At one point, Athena asked her daughter is she wanted her own room, but she said no because of Percy. Athena argued at first, but they were best friends and she decided to have their own room for now. Percy and Annabeth do everything together. Train, sleep (bedtime), eat and hangout. Although the thing that do the most together is train. Thanks to Percy, Annabeth water powers are much better. She can make about half a gallon of water effortlessly, although any more than that and she gets tired really quickly. Annabeth can also heal herself very good. As for Percy, Annabeth helps Percy with some focus techniques by using his ADHD that her mother, Athena, taught her. Thanks to that, Percy is much more observant, thinks quicker and reacts faster. Although thanks to the blessing that Annabeth got from Artemis that Percy doesn't, Annabeth always has faster reflexes than Percy and how she always win when they spar. Each of them has some power over each other. For Annabeth, it's her reflexes and focus. For Percy, his water powers. As for the gods, they can't help but be happy and protective over them. Even Artemis has taking a liking to Percy, although not enough for her take him with her for training or at all for that matter. Artemis allows Annabeth to go with her to have some experience in monster hunting and how to fight in a real life or death match. As for Percy he goes to his father's palace to practice against sea creature. No matter what, both Percy and Annabeth love each other as best friends and feel protective for each other, even though they are just eight years old.

_At Olympus_

_**Athena's POV**_

I was in my library working on something for my dad, when Annabeth can running through the door and engulfed her mother in a very tight hug. Damn, for an eight year old girl, she sure has a strong hug.

''Hey honey, what are you doing here. Aren't you suppose to be on a hunt for some big monster with Aunt Artemis.'' I said with a smile on my face.

''Yes I was, but I defeated the monster we were hunted earlier than we thought and then after a few sessions with her, she put me here." She said with her sweet little voice.

''Oh by the way where seaweed brain" she said. I couldn't help but smile at her little nickname for Percy. She told that why she called Percy that. Annabeth said that since he is the son of the sea god and act really stupid and silly sometimes, it's like his brain is full of seaweed.

"Oh I'm sorry Annabeth, but he already left to his father's palace to practice" I said as sweetly as I possibly could.

"Oh that reminds me, I need to go see Uncle Poseidon to see if my present for Percy is done" She said. I was sort of confused, which I hate, present for what.

" Annabeth honey, present for what." I said questionly . Then Annabeth did chucked and said,

"Don't tell me you forgot mom. It's for Christmas.'' She said matter-of-factly. Right then and there, I felt really embarrassed for two reasons. One I almost forgot to get them a present and Two, I actually forgot something. I guess I have been so busy that I forgot.

"Okay, but you have to wait at least an hour before you go. Percy trains for about that long a day with his family at his father's palace". I said. Then she nodded cutely and I said

"How are all of your studies going." I said. Then her eyes light up and I knew what was going to happen.

"They are going great mom. I was in the library yesterday and I found a really great book about modern and Ancient Greek architecture and I found out that a lot of people still use the same patterns." Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

For about the next hour, Annabeth and I have been the exact same thing and I would hardly have to correct her, only about two or three time. She also told me what her present was going to be for Percy (I'm not going to tell you guys because I promised to keep it a secret) and I thought it was really sweet. Soon she started to get her things and left for Poseidon's palace. As soon as she left, I disappeared in a golden light to get my Annabeth a Christmas present I think she is going to like.

_At Poseidon's palace_

**Annabeth POV**

I was on my way, to Poseidon's palace to see if my gift for Percy was ready or not. So I decided that I was swimming to Atlanta because a). Thanks to Poseidon blessing, I can breathe underwater and not get crushed by the pressure and b) Since I can still get wet I love the feeling of water. It calms me down and it feels amazing. Anyway, I bet you're all wondering, why I'm only going to get Percy a present. It is not because I deeply care about him, as my best friends, it's just that if I get a gift for a god, i bet they would already have it or had it once. So I decided to get Percy a gift and I asked Poseidon if he can get it done it his forge. I about made it to the Poseidon's palace and I saw two guards, on one with dark blue armour and the other with a sea- green armour, the same colour as Percy eyes and I could help blush at the thought of him. _Wait, why am I blushing. Percy is just a friend and becided we are only eight years old _i thought. Anyway, shock my head and started to go inside when both of the guards blocked my path with their tridents.

"What business do you have here, daughter of Athena and how the Hades can you be down and not drown or get crushed by the pressure" the one with a dark blue armour said with disgust on his face.

"Well, I'm to see if the project I asked Poseidon to do is completed and the reason I can be here without drowning or being crushed is because when I was born, Poseidon gave me his blessing." I said matter- of-factly

"LIES" both of them yelled and I flinched, not because I was scared, I bet I could take both of these guys out effortlessly, it was because it surprised me. "There is no way Lord Poseidon would do that to a child of Athena, due to the feud." the one with sea-green armour said.

"Oh the feud, that ended when I was giving my blessing from Poseidon. At first they hated it, but they started to get close and the feud ended. Now they are best friends." I said with a big grin on my face.

"Stop with the lying girl, I do not know what kind of sorcery you used, but if you know what good for you" the blue armoured one said.

Then the doors open and came out Percy and Poseidon. Both of the guards bowed and then they turned to me

"Forgive me, my lord Poseidon and Lord Perseus; we shall give rid of the daughter of Athena as soon as possible. Please forgive us" the one in dark blue armour said while still bowing.

"And to mention she was saying lies like that you blessed her and that the feud with Athena ended" the other one said. Then both Percy and Poseidon and Percy turned to look at each other and started to laugh and then turned to the very confused guards.

"I'm afraid that the girl speaks the truth men, so if you would please lower you weapons and let the little girl inside" Poseidon said with a smile on his face. At first, the two guards did nothing, but about half a minute later, they hesitantly lowered their weapons and let me inside. As I was walking inside, I turned around and stick my tongue at them and then I saw very angry face and glares from the both of them and went inside. Now I have been at Poseidon's palace a bunch of time and each time, I can't over the architecture. The ceiling has a Muriel with a beautiful sunset and two dolphins jumping from the water. The tiles are sea-green and the columns are blue with green strips that look like waves.

After about a minute of looking around and admiring the place, Poseidon and Percy both gave me a hug and then Poseidon said

''My dear, what business do you need from me" then I turned to Percy and said to him

"Can you please wait for me in the hall, Percy. I need to talk to Poseidon about something very important" then he made a huge smile and nodded and left.

''Wait isn't he going to hear us?"I said. then Poseidon chucked,

"No dear, I made sure that the room we are in right now is sound proof." Poseidon said matter-of-factly.

"It about the gift that I asked for you to build for me" I said

"Yes it was just finished yesterday. We could have finished it ealier, but we ran out some of the rare materials that we needed and it took a while to find enough to finish'' Poseidon said while giving me a small, sea-green box. I looked inside and i smiled and gave him a big hug.  
"Thank you so much, he is going to like" I said happily.

Then Poseidon started to laugh and said "You're very welcome. Now I think I should send you home so you can safely rap it for tomorrow. It is almost 9 o clock." He said. then I realised what he said and i looked at the clock and gave a small curse(but not out loud of course. Do you any idea how much trouble I would be in if I said out loud)

Poseidon must have seen my expression and he laughed. Then he got on his knees and put one hand on my shoulder and said "Close your eyes" so I did and the next thing I knew I was in my room with my present in my hands and then I put it under the tree and went to bed. Man, what a day.

_At Poseidon palace_

**Percy's POV**

I was in dad's throne room when he appeared in a sea-green light.

"So how was it father can you tell me what she told you in details please" i said trying to delay him from leaving

''Ahh, nice try Percy. I made a promise and don't think I don't know what you're trying to do." Dad said with confidence. Then i sighed and said

"Yeah I was just playing with you, so is it ready." I said. You see I asked dad if he would build me something for Annabeth and when I asked him, he had a huge smile and said yeah.

"Yes it is. It was finished a few days ago, but they wanted to check it out to see it didn't have any problems. So lets you home already and go to bed". He said with a small smile on his face. Then I nodded gave him a small kiss and shadowed-travelled back to my room and I saw Annabeth already sleeping. So I changed into my pjs and then went to bed.

_The next morning _

_**Third person's pov**_

It was Christmas and both Percy and Annabeth got up early and went to the throne room. When the kids came running into the throne room, the big three, Athena, the twins and Demeter were on their thrones with smile on their face. Then every got up, shrank down to the human sizes and then said merry Christmas to them and then they started to give Presents to them.  
For Percy, from Zeus and Hera, he got a belt that gives him the ability to fly without using the winds and a solid gold peacock feather. From his dad, he got the cutest baby black horse and Percy said that he going to call his horse black-jack. The horse neighed and Percy heard a voice in his head _I like it boss_. At first he was pretty freaked out, but he remembered that his father was the creature of horse. Finally, Hades gave him a stygian iron dagger. After all that he said "come on guys, I can't possibly said take all of this" then Poseidon said, "Nonsense. You deserve it."

For Annabeth, from Poseidon, she got a beautiful necklace with an emerald in the middle. From the twins, she got a solid gold bow and a quiver that never runs out of arrows. From Hades (which she found very strange) she got a belt that gives her as many small daggers as she needs during a battle. Finally from her mother, invisibility hat that said NY on it.

After all that, they both said in unison "thank you guys so much" Then they both turned each and gave each other a small hug before giving each other a present. Poseidon though "Oh they are going to so surprised''. Annabeth and Percy opened their present and both had bracelets inside. At first, they were both shocked because they got each other the exact same thing, except for the design. On Annabeth there was an own in the night sky flying and eyes were diamond. On percy's, they was a sunset with two dolphins on it and one of them had both of its eyes were sea-green emeralds. After a minute or two of shock they gave each other a huge hug and all the gods that were present smiled. Feeling that they were being watched, they separated and were blushing deeply. Then they put it on and they both said the exact same thing "touch the eyes" and the gods let out a gasp, except for each other and Poseidon. Both of them turned into celestial bronze shields with the exact same desighs on them but when they turned the shields over they save their reflection as well as the picture. Then they both gave a huge hug.

The rest of the day was trying out their new items and both were having a lot of fun and the gods were extremely happy.

_Man that was a long chapter. Can you believe they got the exact same gift for each other. I guess great minds thinks alike. Tell me if I was right or not by reviewing. Thanks. _

_P.S. the next chapter might not be out for a while because this one was so long and my computers is gonna get fixed. I update as soon as I get it back._


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE. My computer got fixed earlier than I expected. Anyway, in this chapter, Percy and Annabeth are twelve years old and have gain stronger feeling over each other. I hope you guys like this chapter. There is going to be action in this chapter. Enjoy.**

_Annabeth's room_

**Annabeth's POV**

RING! RING! I turned off my alarm clock and look at it. It read 5:45 o clock. I got up quickly and made my bed and then brushed my teeth. Then I went to Percy's room. Why do we have different rooms now, you might ask? It's because last year, mom made me move out of Percy room. At first at argued because Percy was my best, best friend and I liked living and sleeping in the same room as him, but my mom told me that I'm need my privacy, but I knew she just told me that as a cover up of why she wanted me to live in my own room, but I didn't bother to ask. So I just went along with it and Percy said that it was fine. Anyway, I went to his room and knocked on the door. I let myself in and I saw Percy on his bed still sleeping. So I turned on the light and then Percy let out a loud mourn and put a pillow or his face. I went and took off the pillow of his face.

"Hey seaweed brain, you have to wake up. I have to go see mom, remember" I said almost fully awake, still a bit tired. Percy groaned and said still half-asleep,

"Wise girl, 5 more minutes, please" I put a smile at my nickname he gave when we were 10 years old. I laughed sleepily and said

"Sorry, you have to wake up now" then he sat up and I blushed to see him in his pjs with no shirt on. I turned my head to cover my blush. Thankfully he didn't noticed, probably because he was still half-asleep, and said

"OK wise g, how about this, you go take a shower for your choice, I don't really care and while you're in there, I can have more time to sleep and can have more time to sleep. You can be as long as you want. The longer, the better." He said. I was sort of surprised at what he said, but then I remembered that he got a blessing from my mother and it made him really smart. I just made a big smile knowing how smart he is, even though he is a seaweed brain and said,

"That is brilliant Percy, yeah let's do that" then he smiled sleepily and lay on his back and went back to sleep. Then i noticed that his blanket on went up to his waist and I blushed even more to see his naked chest and abs. Then I turned around, grabbed my things and went to the bathroom, but before I left the room, I looked back to see Percy sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile.

Then i went my way to the bathroom without being noticed. You see, I am supposed to be a secret. I don't know why, which I hate when I don't know something, but I didn't question my mom and I never will. Anyway, I went to the bathroom, but i was broken, so I went to the bathroom at the other side of the bathroom making sure no one was there, I went inside and turned on the water and put cloths on the toilet seat. You see I bring my own cloths to the bathroom even though I had my own room is because I had a little run-in with Percy a few weeks ago

_Flashback_

_I was on my way to see Percy if he had already waken up, but when the i passed the bathroom, the door and I saw a small puddle inside the tub. So I'm guessing that Percy just got out of the shower. _

_So I fast walked to Percy's room and I didn't even knock thinking that he was on his bed, fully dressed and everything waiting for me, boy was I wrong. I went inside and saw Percy naked with a towel over his waist. I blushed furiously and so did Percy_

"_An-Annabeth wa-what are you do-doing here" Percy stuttering. _

"_I-I just came to-to see if y-you were a-awake or n-not."I said stuttering just as much and then I said ''s-sorry, I p-probably should have knocked'' I said still stuttering. _

_He opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't let him responding because I closed the door and then I left to my room. When I got to my room, I leaned on my back and then I slide down on the door. I got up and went to the bathroom (my own in my room, except it doesn't a tube) . I saw myself red as a tomato. So I put my hand on the water in my sink and willed it to my cold and then I put my hand that was freezing cold on my forehead and then the red on my face went down but I was still sort of red._

_At breakfast, things were a little awkward for the two of us. So we agreed to pretended that this mourning never happened and we should never talk about it. I agreed and then left to the underworld to train with Hades while Percy left to train with lord Zeus_

_End of flashback_

I went underwater and I blushed at the memory of my little run-in with Percy. I felt my face get a huge grin on its own. So I just laid there underwater, not moving, letting the water do its thing. I then heard a noise that sounded like a door opening. You see, over my years training her, my senses have better than most people and even though I was underwater, I could still hear stuff that weren't muffed. But I thought I has imagined it because I was way too early for someone to be awake, except a god and all of them were at a meeting for the winter solstice. Then out of nowhere, I felt two hand on my shoulders and pulled me out of the water.

" Oh,my God. Hey are you alright, come on wake up" I heard a voice. I opened my eyes and I saw a girl about my age, probably younger. She had electric blue eyes and I instantly new that this girl the daughter of Zeus. She had this little punk get up. She had black skinny yeans, a black polo and had spiky hair.

"Ye-yeah I alright" I pretending to drown. After all I'm supposed to keep myself a secret. "What are you doing here" I said. Then the girl gave out a huge sigh, gave me a towel to cover myself and then she said

"Oh thank goodness. I came in here to use the restroom because all the other ones were close and then I saw you in the tube not moving, so I thought you drowns, although you did have a huge grin on your face and was blushing a bit" she said "What, or who were you thinking about" the girl said with smile. I immediately blushed even more when I realised what she said.

"I wasn't thinks of anyone; I was just enjoying the water when I fell asleep while underwater" I lied. I know how that sounds. I sound like a complete idiot for sleeping while underwater, but it was the best thing i could come up with at the time. The girl must have seen through it because she said

"Look, I know we just me and all, but it doesn't take a genius to know that you're lying" she said with a grin on her face. Damn it, oh well. I at least kept my secret safe. "And by the look of you, you look like a child of Athena""

Excuse me. What the Hades does that suppose to mean'' I said glaring at her.

"Hey take it easy, I just meant that you have blond, straight her, and stormy gray eyes, you have to be the daughter of Athena" she said confidently. I sighed and then I said

"My name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. You?" I said introducing myself.

"Hey, Annabeth. My name is Thalia Grace and I'm the daughter of Zeus" Thalia said. To keep my secret safe, I pretended to be shock and I purposely let my jaw dropped. Then I saw her laugh at my fake expression and said

"I see that expression every time I tell someone that" she was still laughing. Pretending to be curious, I asked

"How could Zeus have a daughter. He swore to rival Styx a long time ago" Then she said with a sad face "Yeah that is exactly it. You see when I was little, my mother died and then I ran away from my step family, eventually I found my place at camp Half-blood" Camp Half-blood. My mother told me about that place once. She told me that is the place where demigods go to protect themselves from monster since they give out a scent that attracts monsters. Then she continued

"At first, everyone was afraid at me and avoided me, but overtime people started to like me and I eventually became camp leader, well except for Chrion. By the way what are you doing here. I never seen you around at camp" Then I though really fast of what to say

"I think I should be asking you the same question. Campers aren't suppose to be here. The field trip and solstice was yesterday so there is suppose to be any campers here" I said matter-of-factly

"well that is my business" she said harshly, but playfully

"Well I guess I don't to tell you what either" I said sticking my tongue out at her. Then Thalia laughed a little and then said

"I like you Annabeth. When you are done the business you're doing her and are going to camp, let me know so I can say a few good words for. Trust me when i saw that you will be liked and respected" Thalia sais smiling.  
"Thanks Thalia. I really appreciate it" I said thanking her

"No problem Annabeth. Well I guess I should leave. I'll see you around, Annabeth" Thalia said as she got up and head for the door.

''You too Thalia see you later" I said sweetly. Then she left and then I look at the clock. 6:45. Crap. I have to be at moms in 15 minutes. I quickly got my clothes for training, brushed my teethes again (hey don't judge me. I'm just am taking precaution). Then i grabbed a bucket that was in the corner of the bathroom and shadow travelled to Percy room, since we only had 10 minutes left and of course he was still sleeping. I threw the water at him and he shot up almost immediately. You see, I figured out how to make him wet, but I'm not going to tell you guys that. Let's just say that all I have to do is touch the water.

"what the heck, Annabeth" Percy said while rubbing his eyes. Then I blush to see his naked chest again. Dang, he had a very noticeable 6-pac. _Wait what I am doing. I not a silly Aphrodite kid_ i thought to myself, but a quickly shock the thought away and said,

"Seaweed brain, we have 8 minutes to get to moms." That got his attention. His eyes widen and he quickly to off his blanket and I blushed furiously, but he didn't even noticed because he went to his closet grabbed some cloth and put it on in front of me really fast. I blushed even more. Then he quickly went to the bathroom and closed it. He came out 2 minutes later.

"Wise girl, what happen? I told you for a little a while." He said now fully awake. He must have will water to be freezing cold and allowed him to get wet.

"I'm sorry, seaweed brain. I just love the water a lot" I said. Then he chucked loudly then said

"So do I, but I do know when to get out" Then I blushed slightly more and looked at my watch.

"Crap, we have to leave right now. We got two minutes" I yelled. I didn't even let him respond because I grabbed him by the shirt and then shadow travelled to moms. When we got there, we immediately ran inside and saw Mom on one of the benches smiling at us.

**Athena's POV**

"About time. You two were going to be late. You have a minute to spare." I said as i got up and went over to them and hugged each of them.

"Good morning my little champions. Did you have a good night sleep" I asked concerned.

Then they said in unison "yes, yes we did " then I chucked and said

''That's good. Now let's get on with training. OK". I said sweetly

''Ok mom" Annabeth said

"Ok Athena" Percy said

"Ok today, we are going to see how much to two have improved with weapons and weapons only. No powers until we finish. I am going to sparing with the both of you to see how much you two work together. I'm going to fight you two as if you were monster, so I don't want you guys to hold back" I said and then they nodded

Then they got up went their corners. Percy took off his shirt to stretch and I saw Annabeth blushing hard while staring at Percy. Then I went over to her, snapped a finger at her face and said

"Where do you think you're looking at" Then she blushed even more

"N-nowhere mother. Nowhere at all" she said stuttering

"You better be" I said as sweetly as possible

''ok then you took get into position and get your weapons out and at my mark, begin'' I said

Then they nodded and took their weapons out. Percy got out his peacock feather and then he said something in ancient Greek, i couldn't hear it so I just let it pass and then it turned into a small(but powerful) axe. Annabeth got out a few small, stygian iron daggers from the belt that Hades gave to her and then Percy touched his bracelets and it turned into celestial bronze shield that Annabeth gave each other. Annabeth had a dagger in each hand so she couldn't use her shield. I still remember when they gave each other those. I smiled at the memory. I took my spear and shield out with the face of Medusa on it. Neither of them flinched. That was defiantly a first. They just stood there grinning. Then Annabeth put her hair in a pony-tail and Percy put his armour on, but had nothing underneath. I saw Annabeth blush at that. I couldn't help but smile and then I yelled

"Ready, set, GO" then they charged at me.

Annabeth was doing back flips like a Olympic gymnast at the way to me and that the last second she jumped and swung her dagger. I dodged it by moving back, but then Percy swung axe and I would have been cut in half if it wasn't for my shield. Then I did a 360 turn and then I swing my spear but he blocked it with his shields. Then Annabeth grabbed a dagger by the handle and threw them with perfect accuracy. I rolled to the side at the last minute but then as I stopped, Percy swunged his axe, but I kicked in the shined and then the chest and the he fell backward. Then I put my spear at his thought. I was going to swing when a dagger hit my hand (the back of the blade of course)

'' Ow, damn it that hurt" I looked to see Annabeth grinning like crazy. Damn the girl's accuracy is tremendous.

Then Annabeth rushed to me and then threw another dagger me, but this time I used my shield to block it and then I swung at her and she caught my attack with a dagger. I was impressed that she could withstand her own against a god. Then Percy swunged his awe and me and I blocked it with my shield and we stood there for a while until i uses all of my force and then swunged my spear at them sideways. Percy moved back enough for me to miss and Annabeth put a back down until she was a perfect 90 degree angle. Dang the girl is flexible. I just got even more respect for them. Then at the last second I kicked them in the shin and they feel backward, hitting their heads on the way down. They groan and then I put my spear at their throats. Then they look at each other and grin like crazy. Then they turned to me and then their eyes turned to a yellow orange colour, the colour of hearth. Almost instantly the spear in my hand start to heat up until it was really i got burned so I threw my spear down and then yelled

"Ow, that burned. Didn't I specifically say that you couldn't you use your powers" Then they got up, their eyes changed back to normal; Percy sea-green and Annabeth stormy grey. They dusted themselves off and then started to laugh

"Mom if I remember you correctly, you said we couldn't use our powers until we finished and we just lost."Annabeth matter-of-factly and smiling. I could help but smile

"You two like the perfect team. It was like you two were made for each other, as in being in a team" I said, the last part glaring at them and even though I said the last part, they were blushing furiously. I laughed at their expressions and face

Then we heard thunder and then there was a light. Percy and Annabeth shut their eyes. No matter how powerful they may be, they are still mortals. When the light subdued my dad, Zeus, was their clapping his hands

"Annabeth, Percy that was amazing" dad said as he stopped clapping and went to give them a hug

"Father, do you need these for something's asked him, trying not to sound rude

"Actually yes. You see my lightning bolt and Poseidon's trident were stolen" He said calmly. Then all of our faces had complete shock on them for two reasons. 1) Two of the big three's were stolen and 2). He was extremely calm about this

"WHAT" Annabeth, Percy and I yelled. Then Percy and Annabeth asked a question at the same time.

"How and when were they stolen?" Annabeth said. I smiled knowing that was always curious of all things were. I guess we really we very much alike

"Who stole them" Percy said. Each of their eyes changed back to the colour of pitch black, colour of darkness (namely Hades) in anger.

"Children calm down a little, Ok?" Zeus said calmly. Then both of them gave out a heavy sigh and then their eyes changed back to their original colours. I know that if anyone had this kind of power, Zeus would instantly blast them with lightning, but he, along with most of the Olympians, cared a lot for them.

"Father, no disrespect, but how can you possibly be so calm about this" I said as sweetly as I could

"Well you see children, to who stole them I don't know, but they were stolen yesterday after the council meeting" Zeus said calmly. I mean what the Hades, how could he be so calm about this. "and the reason I 'm calmed is because I am going to send my little champions on a mission to retrieve them and I know that they will retrieve them.'' Then all of my confusion left and then I nodded in agreement as he smiles at Percy and Annabeth. "Do you guys accept"

"Yes we be honoured" both of them said in unison

Ok this is the plan Percy you are going to live a with your mom for a while then after a couple of months of being with her, figure out when to be accused to be the lightning thief. That way they will have to send you on a quest and then you have to choose Annabeth to accompany. You two will have to try your best to conceal your abilities as best as you can. After all, no one knows about you guys except each other, the big three, the twins and Demeter. And Annabeth you will go to camp to see if it be ok, and then returned no later than the summer solstice. Do you guys understand the plan" Zeus said. WOW. I can't believe that he thought of all of that. Then again, I was born from a thought so I guess my brains comes from him.

"yes sir" they said in unison. Man they really need to stop doing that.

"Good, now go pack everything you will need and I will see you in the mourning" Zeus said as he disappeared into a golden light.

Then they look at each other with a expression that i couldn't read then they shadow-travelled to their rooms and i left in a golden light

_At Percy room_

**Percy's POV**

The rest of the day me and Annabeth would hangout all day, mostly training as hard as we could. I swear to the gods that she has the fastest, controlled reflexes I have ever seen. She is also very flexible which I found kind of awesome, when we were done we went to our room and went to sleep

The next morning, I was in my room packing everything I needed to, cloths, mortal money, my peacock feather, and my bracelet I got from Annabeth. Then realization hit me. I was going to leave and I won't be able to see Annabeth for 6 months at most. Man I was going to miss her a lot. Over the years we trained together, I sort of have developed a crush on her. We are also best friends and I know that nothing can tear us apart, but i still was going to miss her terribly. After I packed everything that I need, the room made a light everything disappeared. Then I shadow-travelled to Annabeth room. When I got there, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door

**Annabeth's POV**

After the little scene with Zeus after sparing with my mom, I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Percy. You see if I heard right, I wasn't going to see Percy for about 6 months. I was going to miss him terribly. You see over the years as best friends, who do absolutely everything together, I had developed a sort small crush on him. I would blush every time I see him shirtless.

So for the rest of the day, we would hangout and train, but mostly train. Percy sure has gotten stronger of the years of non-stop training. I was flexible (or from Percy word, unbelievably flexible) and the reflexes of a fox, but Percy differently was stronger than me. About two times during training today, every time he would swing his axe and hit a wall, after I dodge his attack of course, the wall would have a hole or a cut. Then came the time to stop and go to our rooms and pack.

After I was done packing, I couldn't sleep, because I was crying because I wasn't going to see Seaweed brain for 6 months at most. Although eventually, I went to sleep.  
The next morning, I heard a knock on my door and even though i couldn't see who it was, I knew it was Percy. I can't really explain it, but i know it is him. I quickly got up, checked my eyes to see if I had any dried tears and I open the door

"Hey Wise girl, you ok? I heard a lot of running and rambling" Percy said with concern in his voice

No Im ok. Seaweed brain'' I said as I let him inside. I took a quick look at him. He had a blue green shirt, with a indigo jeans and converse.

"What do you need's" I said sleepily

"I just wanted to talk to you before we leave. I just want you to know that no matter what, we will always be best friends and it is only 6 months, it go by in a flash." he said with my smile. When he said that, my heart felt like it was doing summersaults. I didn't what got over me, but I ran to him and gave him a hug so hard he feels backward onto the floor.

Then I noticed our position and got up and helped him up.'

"Sorry about that" I said as i blushed furiously. Then he chuckled and sa

"It alright," He said while blushing and I blushed even more.

"I will miss you too Percy, I just hate it that I communicate at all for a least 6 month" I said almost bursting into tears and then he hugged me and said

"As soon as I get to camp, I promise that we will catch up, ok"he said sweetly

"Ok seaweed brain. Now can you leave so I can finish packing "I said. Then he nodded and the disappeared into a shadow.

_Later at departure_

"i will be ok Annabeth don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to me" Percy as Poseidon appeared

"Ready to go Percy?" Poseidon asked. Percy nodded and then turned to me

"see you later seaweed brain" I said as I give him a kiss on the check. I immediately blushed and so did he. Then he grin like a madman

"see you later Wise girl"He said as he disappeared with Poesidon.

I'll see you later seaweed brain and we will always be friends.

_Oh my god that was longest chaper ever. The next one might not be as long as this one. In case some of you are wondering, thalia is only a year younger than Annabeth and Percy. Also can you guys tell me how i did on my first fighting scene. If you liked this chaper, if you hated. Plz review._


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. Thanks for the great review, MiSaNaHyu, I really appreciate it. Anyway Here my next chapter. IN this chapter, Percy starts at him mom's apartment and it has been 6 months.

_Percy's Mom's Apartment_

**Percy's POV**

RING! RING! The sound of alarm clock is really annoying. I turned to look at it, it read 4:30. I groan, turn it off, rolled of bed and went to the take a shower. I turned on the water and got in. It felt amazing, as soon as I got in, I feel energy rushing through my body. Since I'm the son of Poseidon, the only living one, I take really long showers, that why I wake up really early. The only other person who take bath as long as me is Annabeth. Man do I miss her. It has been 6 months since I seen her. Thanks to Athena, I have a photographic memory. I remember that she has stormy grey eyes with blond hair and only a few inches taller than me. Every time she uses her powers, her eyes change depending on who the god is, like me. For some of you who forgot, her eyes change colour depending on what power she is going to use. For example, if she was going to use the power of the sea, her eyes turn sea-green and electric blue if she wants to the power of the sky. She is like me, the only thing that is different is that she was blessed, while I was born with them, so I am a bit stronger than her when comes to powers. The only thing she beats me at is reflexes and strategy. One time when we were sparing, I swung my axe sideways and then she jump, did a back-flip and the she grabbed the handle and she stood there for about half a minute with one arm on it and the rest of her body pointing straight up and her legs made a V **(A/N like Wendy Wu when she did her training with the crane, I know what you're thinking but it is exactly like that). **Then she tried kick me in the head, but I ducked at the last second. I could never, ever do that. I turned off the water and got out of the shower. I brushed my teeth, put deo and then I went downstairs. I looked at the clock it read, 6:15. Good I have enough time to make something to eat. I when to the kitchen, grabbed some egg, cracked them, put them in a bowl and then I stirred until it was a bright yellow liquid. I went to the stove and turned it on, but it wouldn't turn on. No matter, it wasn't that big of a deal. So I focused on the power of hearth and then my eyes turned in an orange-yellow colour, the colour of Hestia. Then there was a flam under the pot and then I put the egg and then let it there until it turned into an Omlet. Then I put two breads into the toaster, got a can of soda and then went to eat my breakfast. Then my mother came down rubbing her eyes. When she saw me, she smiled. In the six months that I have been here, my mother and I got really close. On day when we got home from grocery shopping, she accidently forgot her keys inside, I told her that I it was ok. Then my eyes pitch black, colour of the darkness and Hades, I shadowed travelled inside and open the door. When I opened the door, mom looked into my pitch black eyes and then fainted. Then i helped her up and then took the rest of the grocery in.

"Morning Percy. Did you have a good night sleep?"Mom asked half-asleep. My mother was the sweetest person on the planet, well other that Annabeth that is.

"Yes mom. I didn't have nightmares last night. " I said while still eating.

"Oh that good. You need to hurry to school. You have a field trip today to the museum, remember" Mom said as she took a glass of water. Then i saw a small cut on her arm. It was bleeding a bit

"Mom, how did you get that cut on your arm" I said with concern in my voice. Then she looked at her arm and did a small smile

"Oh that, well to be honest i don't know. Probably got it while I was sleeping" i didn't lick see my mom hurt so I decided to help her

"Here mom, let me help" I said as I walk up to her. Then she nodded and then I put my hands in the sink and allowed myself to get wet. Then I put my palm on her cut and then i used power over water. Afterward i removed my hand and the cut was gone, even the dried blood. Then she kissed my forehead

"Thanks honey. Now finish eating and leave for school. You have a big day ahead of you"

"Ok mom. See you later" I said as I left for school

_Later at the museum _

When I we got there I saw my best friend, Grover coming out of a cab, he has his clutches and everything. But I already could tell that he was a satyr

''Hey, G-man. About time. What in the world took you so long. We have been here for 10 minutes already."I told as we bumped fists.

''Sorry Perce. I got up late and when I got to school, you guys already left. I am just lucky that I got here in time." Grover said as we went with the rest of group inside.

Wow, some of the statue looks almost like the actual thing and they are almost as big as the original. I was in the NY museum in the greek mythology section. Mr. Brunner, a.k.a Chiron, trainer of heroes, was in his wheelchair, giving a lecture of who the gods according to the 'myths'. To be honest, I already knew all of the things he was saying. I just stared into space, looking back at all the times I had with Annabeth and everyone else. Apparently I zoned out because I heard Grover calling my name

"Percy. Percy hello, earth to Percy, i asked a question" then I shook my head and said

"Can you repeat the question please" I asked Mr. Brunner. Then he sighed and then said

"I asked you Percy was that do you know, according to the myth, was the one who defeated the kraken?" It only me a second to figure out because my mom named me after him, but I pretended to think long and hard for my secret's sake.

"Ok I'll give you a hint. It rhythms with your name" Mr. Brunner said

"Perseus" I said to have figured it out.

"That's correct. Right on the dot. Good job Percy. Okay let's continue" then I just zoned out again for a while until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see , who was really Alecto, my friend from the underworld and a Fury

"Perseus, can we please talk alone" she said. YES, finally, you see Alecto told me that when she figures out something she would want to talk to me alone. So I followed her to an abandoned section and then closed and locked the door. Then I gave her a small hug and then she chucked

''You know you are the only mortal who would that and not get tortured for life" she said as she returned the hug

"Wait what about Annabeth, can she hug" I said playfully and then she said while laughing, it was creepy "yeah her too" she said

''Ok what is the plan'' I said then her face turned serious

"Ok the plan is that I get up as high as I can, accuse you of stealing the bolt and then come at you. The problem is that you'll have to destroy me'' she said the last part seriously. What! I can't do that to friend. She must read my expression because she said,

"Percy you'll have, it is the only way. Don't worry. Being a fury has a privileges" She said as she turned into a her real form and then got onto the wall and shrieked

"_Where is it. Where is the lightning bolt that you stole?"_ she said. Then the door flew open and Mr. Brunner and Grover came running in.

"You stay away from him" yelled. Alecto attacked anyway. She purposely missed, but I rolled to side since they were watching me.

"Percy here use this. It's a powerful weapon" said as he threw me a pen. A pen, really? How can a pen possibly help? But i was i was told and uncapped it and it turned into a celestial bronze sword that said anaklusmos. I instantly knew what it said; it said riptide in ancient Greek. Then Alecto charged at me again, winked at me and I nodded. Then I thrust riptide forward and then she screamed and turned into dust. _I'm sorry, friend_ I though as I watched my friend turn into dust in front of me. I capped riptide back into its pen form and then both Grover and Mr. Brunner came to me and Grover gave me a hug

"Percy are you alright?"Grover said. I nodded and then I turned to Mr. Brunner.

''what was that thing" I lied.

"What did it want?" He asked

"It said and I quote "_where is it? where is the lightning bolt"_ I said He had an expression of what to say and/or do. Then he turned to Grover

" They think he is the thief" he whispered

"Thief? What and who thinks I'm a thief." I asked

"Grover, take Percy home and tell Sally its time" Mr. Brunner said to Grover with a very serious expression

"Time. Time for what?"I asked, even though I knew the answer to that. Then Grover grabbed me by the shoulder and said

"Come on Percy lets go" I did what he to me to do.

''what was that thing'' I asked Grover while we were walking

"look I'll explain later, right now just keep walking, don't ask questions and don't look back" he said seriously

So did what he asked

_At sally's apartment._

"Percy what are you doing here. It is still school time"she said then she saw Grover and her expression said _oh no not yet. _

"Come in you two" mom said as she let us in.

"Ok explain'' then I started to explain but i made sure that I sounded like I didn't believe any of it because Grover is here

"And then Mr. Brunner to me to tell you that it's time" I said as I finish the story.

Then she got her keys told me to forget everything ( but i quickly went to me room to get my bracelet and peacock feather)

_At the highroad of road island_

"Ok can someone please tell me whats going on" i yelled at them since they were quiet the whole time

''Percy it is better if you don't ask questions" Grover said while looking for something. ''The less you know the better"

"But can you at le-"I started to say when another car landed in front of us and cause ours to flip over. Afterwards, i had a huge cut on my face and legs and I couldn't move, so I used the power of hearth to heal some of it, but not all of it, So it wouldn't house any i heard a groan and I say to see grover taking off his pants

"Yo why are you taking of your pants" I said but then he pulled it down all the way and revealed his other half

''Y-you're a donkey?" i said pretending to be surprised. Apparently I am good at it.

Im actually half- goat'' Grover said as he kicked the window and grabbed my mom and helped us out of there. Then when we got out i heard a big roar. I turned to it see the minotaur. OH just great, how the Hades am I suppose to fight this thing if I can't use my powers. Then the car exploded. It stood ti protect my mom who was unconscious.

''Run this way''i heard grover yell. So I did and my mom as well. We kept running until we saw a gate that said "Camp half-blood".

Then out of nowhere the minotaur appeared and gave a big roar. It threw a punch at me when Grover intercepted and took the hit. He went flying into a tree. So hard that it broke in sounded like an explosion I could tell that he was still alive but he was unconscious. Good now i can use my powers since my mom already knows and was unconscious.

I took riptide out and my axe out. Then I charge at it and swunged my sword, but he dodge it and kicked me in the stomach so hard i coughed up some blood. Damn, for such a big creature, it can move fast. So I guess I don't need to hold back anymore. I just the power of Hestia to heal my stomach and then I got up and turned to the Minotaur with a grin on my face.

Then the Minotaur took out the biggest axe I have ever seen, but that didn't stop me. It swunged his axe, but at the last second that I dodge it and then I jump on to him and grabbed him the horn and then I broke it. The Minotaur roared in pain. Then he turned to me and then charged at me, so I threw the horn (after i made it really hot thanks to the power of hearth) and hit him straight in the chest, but he didn't stop, I was so surprised that he hit in the chest. I got hit so hard that I was sent flying and broke into 2 trees and 1 small boulder. I had coughed more blood and my stomach was pierced.

Then he charged to me again, but halfway to me, two stygian daggers came out of nowhere and stabbed the creature in the heart and the stomach. It burst into golden dust. I turned to see something that made stomach do summersaults. It was Annabeth with a dagger in her hand and eyes as black as night. then she saw me, she gasped really loudly, probably because it was I had a hole in my stomach and was bleeding a lot. She was exactly as I remember. Her eyes turned back into stormy grey and she had beautiful long blond hair.

"Seaweed you're here" she said she came to be and gave me a hug. I groan in complete pain. Then she got off immediately and looked at the wound.  
"Oh my god, Percy are you alright? Your bleeding alot." she said with complete concern in her voice

"yeah, Im fine. I more worried about my mom and Grover" I said as I stood up to go and help them. The moment i stood up, pain went through me and then I lost conscious. The last thing I heard before blacking out was Annabeth yelling my name and running to me.

_At camp Half-blood_

**Annabeth's POV**

I was reading in my cabin when I suddenly heard something. It sounded like a car crashing and then exploding. Afterwards I heard a huge roar. Then my best friend Thalia came through the door and saw my expression.

"Annie what's wrong?" Thalia said. Normally I would have been would have been made because I hate it when someone call me that. Thalia only does it to annoy me. Thalia and I have been best friends since we meet after my little 'incident' when I was living on Olympus with Percy. Gods do I miss him. I haven't seen in six months and I really miss him. He is funny, loyal like his father, powerful, has a cute body _wait what? Why am i thinking about his body. Oh my god, I turning into Aphrodite girl_ i thought. I blushed at the thought of seeing Percy shirtless. Then someone clapped in front of my face, taking me out of my 'trance'

"Earth to Annabeth is anyone there" I heard Thalia say.

'Huh what did you say'I said nervously.

Well I asked you what was wrong, then you look into space and then for some reason you started to blush furiously.'' She said while he leaning back on the wall and a foot on it as well.

That cause me to blush even more and then I said "N-no I wasn't. I was just looking back at something" I sort of lied to thalia

She open to say something, but then I heard another huge roar

'Did you hear that' I asked thalia

"Hear what Annabeth. Are you ok, do you need to go the infirmary" she said with concern in her voice

"No I'm fine"i said. sometimes I forget that my sense are a lot better than anyone else here, especially hearing.

Then this time I heard a big roar of pain and a small explosion. That when I grabbed my belt and my invisibility hat. I put it on and then ran off to the sound of the explosion as fast as I could. I could hear thalia from my cabin

"Annabeth where are you going"

I ignored here and continue running. Then I saw it. the minotaur fighting with someone. It was charged to the figure who I couldn't see in the darkness, but I saw that one of the minotaur horns were broken and I saw the figure threw the horn at the minotaur. It hit it straight in the chest but it continue going and it hit the figure so hard that it went flying backwards so I ran the to the other side to a better view. The Minotaur charged again. But the figure was heavily wounding and was bleeding internally. I couldn't let the figure die, so i took two daggers out of my belt and then threw it at the minotaur. It hit straight in the chest and stomach. Bingo.

Then the minotaur gave the biggest roar that I ever heard and then it exploded into golden dust. Just in case, I took out another dagger out of my belt. The figure turned to me and I was completely suprise to see who it was. It was Percy.

"Seaweed you're here."I said loudly. I didn't what came over me, but id dropped my dagger and ran in to an gave him a hug. Then he groan in complete pain. Then I got up and saw that Percy's chest was pierced. Normally I would have blushed to see Percy's naked chest, but he was in complete pain that didn't matter right now.

"Oh my god Percy, are you alright? You bleeding a lot" I said. i know it was a stupid question. I could see that for myself if he was alright or not. But being the stubborn that he I know he is and tried to get get up and said

"yeah, Im fine. I more worried about my mom and Grover" the moment he got up, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he blacked out.

Percy" I yelled as I went and catch him. He was out like a light. Then i heard someone coming. I immediately stopped crying (which was extremely difficult) and rubbed my eyes and I saw Chiron with thalia on his back.

"Chiron, this boy is dying. We need to help him. And his mom and grover." I said as calmly as I possibly could.

''okay I take grover and Percy and take them to the infirmary while you Annabeth take care of his mother" he said while pointing at him. Wait how did he know about him. Well Chiron did say that he had things to do, so he left for camp. I just nodded and then thalia put grover over her shoulders and I put Percy on Chiron behind of Thalia.

Then they left. _Please don't you die on me, Seaweed brain. _I thought as they disappeared in the forest

_**Yes they finally met again, but what horrible circumstances. Well that is the chaper. Tell me how I did. If you guys hated it, liked it, loved it. You can let me know by Reviewing. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter I hope you guys. Here is the next chapter.

**Annabeth's POV**

I just stood there for a couple of minutes, crying my eyes out; as I watch Chiron and Thalia take seaweed brain to the infirmary. Afterwards, I grabbed the daggers that I stabbed the Minotaur with and the one I was I holding back inside my belt. I will never get used to that. Hade told me that I can get a type of dagger of it is, but all of them are neither made out of Stygian iron and celestial bronze, either way, it is a very handy belt because I can use as many daggers as I need. I quickly fixed my cloths and then I looked around to try to find Percy's mom. I turned about 180 degrees to see her unconscious on the ground. I ran up to her and I help her sit up right. She had a lot of cuts and some of them had some pieces of glass on them and her forehead was covered in blood, but all in all; she was still alive. I took each piece out at slowly as I could so I wouldn't hurt her. After about 15 minutes of doing that, i focused the power of the sea and then I could feel my eyes change colour to sea-green. Then I put my hands on her forehead and concentrated on the water in the air and everything around me. Almost immediately all of her cuts and bruises closed up and the blood stopped. Then I focused the power of Hearth and my eyes changed to a yellowish orange colour. Then all of the dried blood disappeared and her face got back its colour. Then she gasped and her eyes widen. Then she looked at me at my eyes and almost fainted when she saw it turned from yellowish orange to stormy grey. Then she gave a loud gasped

'h-how d-did you do t-that. I only ever saw my son do that' she said stuttering. Then she realized that Percy was nowhere to be seen and so was the Minotaur.

'Where is my son? Who are you? And what happened to the monster' she asked.

"Well you see, your son is inside the camp, he got heavily wounded and was bleeding a lot and defeated the Minotaur, he defeated it all by himself" I lied. I bet Percy has told her about me_. Typical seaweed brain_ I thought to myself

"As for who I am, my name is Annabeth chase and I'm a friend. Don't worry son if fine, we're friends. I am going to make sure he is alright." I said with certainty

"You must really care for him." She said while looking at me smiling. That made me blush furiously. I nodded

"How do you two know each other? Where did you two meet?" She said. At first i thought I should have lied, but this was Percy's mother, so she already knew of his training while he lived on Oylmpus. So I might have as well tell her.

"We're best friends. We known each other since forever since forever. We been training partners on Olympus ever since we were five years old. Unlike Percy, I was blessed by 6 or 7 gods and I got many abilities. After a while, we became the best friends. One time when we were eight we each got each other a gift" I said while showing the bracelet Percy gave me for Christmas when we were eight. I touched the eye and it turned into a celestial bronze shield. Her eyes widen and then I but back into its bracelet form Then I continued,

"It was so thoughtful. Ever since then or so, we each had developed an need to protect each other."I said. Then she laughed and i turned to her and I smiled.

"So have you developed other feelings for him, other than friendship" she said. I immediately blushed furiously and then I turn my other so she wouldn't see, although she saw right through it because she laughed. I gave up and I sighed

"Yes I have. For a long time now. I just bare to lose him" I said while turning Scarlet. Then she laughed even more and i blushed even more (if that was possible) and then she said

"Hey now cheer up. It ok to confess. If you bury something like that, it literally drive you crazy" She said. then i made the big smile.

"Thank you everything, Mr. Jackson. I promise to take care of him and to make sure that he doesn't get into too much trouble. Oh and one more thing, can you please not tell anyone" I told her sweetly then she nods and then she smiles.

"Of course Annabeth and by the way, call me sally. MR. Jackson is too formal for me. I guess I be taking my leave now" she said as she stood up and left. She told me that she will be ok. Then I noticed the sun coming up. Dang, I have talking with Sally all night. If I don't hurry back to camp I'm in trouble. So i got up, dusted of myself and then I focused the power of Hades. I then shadow-travelled in the forest to make sure no one saw me.

_At camp half-blood_

I quickly ran to the infirmary. When I got in I saw Chiron, thalia and will soltace, from the Apollo cabin, finishing up the bandages of Percy. I noticed that Percy had bandages on his forehead, all over his chest; well over the hole at least. And all over his shoulder to his elbow

"How is he, Chiron"i said without sounding extremely concerned, even though I am.

"He is doing well. We stitched his chest and stopped all blood. We also bandaged all of his wounds, but his in a medically induced coma to help the pain go away faster" Will answers for Chiron as he left for the other room for something Then I gave out a really big sigh. Then I turned to see Percy with sad eyes. I hated to see him in so much pain.

"Well if you excuse me girls, I going to leave to go take care of something. Annabeth give him some ambrosia and nectar when starts to wake up and then both of can take him a tour of camp, but before that come and find me first." Chiron said as he got into his centaur form. Then we both nodded and then he left.

"Thalia you should go to bed. You have been up alnight." I said as I sat beside her. Then she yawns and nods. Then she crashes on the spot. Then I look around to make sure that there was no one around. I look outside and I only saw a few campers up and early. So I took this chance to help Percy, my way. I went inside and then grabbed a cup of water and then threw at him. I couldn't see it, but I knew that his scars and all way healing. Then I my hand on where I threw the water and then focused the power of the sea inside of me and (again) I could feel my eyes turn sea-green (like Percy's) and almost immediately, he was completely dry. Then I focused the power of Hearth onto his body and immediately his skin cleared up. Just then I heard someone coming. I immediately made my eyes to their original colour and then grab some nectar and started feeding it to Percy. Then Percy groan quietly and then he opened his eyes. They were same memorizing sea-green as I remembered.

"W-wise g-girl" he said almost immediately then he collapsed again. I almost burst into tears to know that he will be ok. Just then Chiron came in.

"How is he doing?"He asked.

''he is doing fine. I was just giving him some Nectar and Ambrosia and then he woke up but then he collapsed again." I said. Then i looked at the clock and it said 7:32. I had to go archery practice soon. Then will came back some kind of cloth in his hands. I looked at it closer and I saw it was new bandages

"Sorry if I am interrupting anything, I just came here to replace his bandages." he said as he walks over to Percy.

"No problem Will. When the both are you are done, I would want both of you to get to your activates ok" he said. Then we both nodded and then Will took off his bandages. Then he gave out a really big gasped and we turned to him

"What's wrong, my boy. Did something happened?" Chiron asked Will looking directly at his eyes.

"All of the wounds have closed up completely and all of the dried blood disappeared" he said completely shocked. Then i looked at Chiron and he had a shocked expression as well

"Annabeth what happened while I was gone" he asked while still having shocked expression.

''nothing all did was give him Ambrosia and Nectar like you told me to and theI put some water on him because he was heating up.'' I sort of lied to them. I felt bad to lie to the both of them, but I had to.

''Chiron, do you think that-"he stared to say but Chiron cut him of

"I thought that two. It is the only logical explanation" he said. I know what he meant and I think you guys as well.

"Annabeth, will, once you get your stuff, you guys can leave and wake Thalia up so she can sleep in her cabin for a while. Annabeth you should get some rest two and then got to sword practice" Chiron said as he left. So I nodded before he left carried Thalia, instead of waking her and dragged her to her cabin. Then I went to my cabin, got onto my bed and almost immediately, i was out like a light.

_8 hours later_

**Percy's POV**

I woke up with a killer headache. I groan loudly as I stood up and then I looked around and saw that I was in a bed and I had absolutely no cuts on me and the hole in my chest was gone and all of the blood was gone. I immediately thought knew why was that, Annabeth. She was the only one (other than me) that can heal someone that fast. Don't get me wrong, Nectar and ambrosia works like a charm, but as for the blood, she was the only one who could have done that when I was unconscious. Then i heard someone come in. I looked to see who it was. It was none other than Annabeth. I smiled to her and she returned it. I resisted the urge to get up and hug like no tomorrow. Then she came and sat down next to the bed.

"You know that you drool in your sleep"she said grinning madly

"NO I don't" i said holding my ground

Yeah you do you have some there" she said pointing to my chin. Then I clean it off and then I blushed. She laughs my face.

"Hey how are you feeling? You were pretty wounded." She said as I stood up. Then her eyes widen and then she looked away blushing like mad. I looked down to see I was in my boxers with bandages all over my body. I blushed like mad as well and I saw some cloths next to the bed. I quickly put them on. It was a orange shirt that said "camp half-blood" in greek and short kakis.

"You can look now."I said. Then she turned to me, but she was still blushing. She must noticed that i saw that because she suddenly got an interest to the floor, although she didn't break eye contact. I just smiled and she blushed even more. I don't why she was. Maybe she was blushing for seeing me in my boxers. She I went to her and then put my hand on her head. I used my water power, but since my eyes were already sea- green and i the son of the sea god, my water powers are better than hers, but in some areas she is why stronger than me. She turned less red, so I put my hand away.

"Thanks." She said looking into my eyes

"No problem." We stood there looking directly into eyes. Then suddenly her eyes widen and then she stood up and went to a cabinet to get something. Just then someone came in. A girl with cloth that was all black and had electric blue eyes.

"Hey glad you're awake. You got pretty wounded there. I'm Thalia by the way, co-leader of camp. I see you already meet Annabeth" she said pointing to Annabeth. Then Annabeth, pretending not to know me, got up. She extended her hand.

"Please to meet you. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and co-leader of camp" she said as I shake her hand. Just then, as our hands meet, electricity ran through my whole body. Just then I saw her eyes turned to electric blue. I felt mine turn as well. Then we quickly let go and then focused them to return to their original.

"Ok what was that?"Thalia said with confused look on her face

"What was what, Thalia" Annabeth not looking me.

"You guys shock hands and then your eyes turned blue for a second and then I felt electricity in the air." She said looking at Annabeth and me directly in the eyes

"What that can't happen. We aren't children of Zeus, like you and i can our eyes possible colour like that? I think you need some more sleep Thalia." Annabeth said. damn she is very convincing

"yeah you're probably right. **It's** impossible. I guess I'll see you later. I going to back to take another nap" she said as she yawns and leaves us alone. As soon as she leaves, we made sure that no one was coming.

"Ok what was that just now?" Annabeth said looking directly into my eyes.

"I have no clue. All we did was shake hands. Then our powers of the sky just acted up for some reason, but I bet it doesn't mean anything, right" I said still keeping our eyes contact.

"Right, didn't mean anything at all'' she said rather disappointed. I was going to asked her what was wrong when suddenly she punches me hard in the arm

"OWW" I yell. "What the Hades what that for?"I said while rubbing the spot she punched. Wow she sure got stronger over the six months we left Olympus.

"That was almost scaring me half to death. Your chest had a hole, a hole Percy. You could have died with all the blood that you lost. I mean what you were thinking taking the it on by yourself" She said with extreme concerned in her eyes.

"I had to. It would killed my mom and Grover. I couldn't let it. To me honest i rather die than to see someone die in front of me when i can do something about" I said seriously. That earned another punch on the shoulder.

"Oww. Ok what I do now"i said rubbing the same place she punched earlier.

"Seaweed brain, don't you dare talk like that. I- i mean, we would miss you two much and besides, you have people who love you too much to let that happen." She said not looking at me. For a second I thought her cheeks turned red.

"Anyway Annabeth, how have you be-"I started to say, but she cut me off by putting a finger on my lips

"We can catch up later. Right now, we need to go see Chiron and Mr.D" she said. All I did was nod and then I followed her outside.

The moment stepped out, Annabeth said she had to leave for a bit. I nodded and then I saw Mr. Brunner, AkA Chiron, running with a pack of centaurs.

" is that you." I said pretending to be surprised

"Yes my boy, in this world I am known as Chiron.'' He said smiling at me

''but you got a-"I started to say but he cut me off

"A real horse's ass I know. Come along my boy, i have someone you should meet." He said. I nodded and then he whistled. Then out of nowhere a girl with blond hair appeared from one of the trees. She turned around and I saw that It was Annabeth again.

Percy, I would like you to meet Annabeth. She is a daughter of Athena, is a co-leader of camp, for her wisdom and reflexes. She really is something don't you agree." Chiron said while looking at me. I couldn't tell who was blushing more, me or Annabeth. Then we looked at each other and then we looked away, blushing even more.

"Anyway Annabeth can you please Percy around camp and then take him to the Hermes cabin" Chiron said to Annabeth who was still blushing from the little comment Chiron said earlier. I bet i wasn't any better than she was.

All she did was nod and then she grabbed me by the wrist and then drag me to camp. I could have sworn I saw her blush when she grabbed my wrist. I bet i was two. Halfway there she let got and then turned to me. We stopped at a very big bush.

"You're going to love this seaweed brain." she said with a big smile on her face. I laughed silently at my nickname that she gave me when we eight years old. Then she pushed the bush out of the way and what i saw literally blew my mind

Camp half-blood was simply mind blowing, yet that was an understatement. I heard Annabeth laugh at my expression.

"Lets go seaweed brain" she said as she runs. I ran afterwards. While running I got a better at camp. Annabeth gave me the private tour of the place. We didn't talk much other than she telling me what was what.

They had a big beautiful lake with a cabin next to it. i guessing that is where the Poseidon cabins is. The rest of the cabins are line up in a U form. They had a big strawberry field where I some kids, about 12-14 years olds working on it. They had a big arena where I saw some demigods sparing and Archery practice. They had a big Amphitheatre, a climbing wall with lava coming out of it (which I found really wierd), a volleyball court. They had a arts and craft place where I saw a lot of kids in it. They had an Armory with a lot of weapons, and when I mean a lot, I mean A LOT. There was a really big place and it was called the big house. Yeah I can see that for myself. Then finally we got to the stables where I saw my horse, blackjack. My dad told me that he sent him here before I left Olympus.

_Hey boss. Long time no see. _I heard him saying in my head.

"Hey boy how have you been. have you been behaving?" I told him glaring.

_Yes boss I have. So after big boss claims you, i am going to take you for a ride._ I heard him say in my head. All i did was nod, smile and then i gave him a apple. He ate it but he told me next time to give a donut. I rolled my eyes at that

"Seaweed brain, you have to wait until your dad claims you for you to talk freely to blackjack" Annabeth whispered so no one could hear her. I nodded and then say bye to blackjack

_Bye boss. I see you later_. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and then we left running. I saw her blush (for some reason I don't know why) but she was the laughing as we went to the Hermes cabin.

Then I let go of her hand and then went inside. They're a lot of kids who haven't been claimed or are hermes children, in the Hermes cabin. Then a big kid, about 16 or 17 years, with blue eye with a scar over his lip (**A/N I'm guessing that is where scar is but just leave at that if I am wrong)**

Hey Annabeth, undetermined or child?'' the man said.

"Undetermined Luke." Annabeth lied. Then I heard a lot of groans from the back of the cabin.

"Ignored them. They are just mad because some of them aren't claim yet" the boy I'm guessing is Luke said

"but why are they all here. Don't you have a cabin for them, i mean the ones who aren't claimed yet"I asked luke. He opened his mouth to say something, but Annabeth cut him off.

"Percy, the reason why they are placed here is because Hermes is messager of the gods, as well as the god road. So since everyone used road, he doesn't care who he sponsors. Anyone, even thief. That is why some of them are trouble makers" she said as she glares as twins. They quickly left to the other room.

"Exactly, so that is why when a newcomer comes, they are sent here until they are claimed, but since the gods are forgetful and aleays busy, they sometimes forget." Luke said with digust in his voice.

"Well, I'll let you get acquainted with everyone. So I'll be taking my leave." Annabeth said as she goes for the door.

"Okay Annabeth. I'll see you later" I said with a big smile. Then she nodded and then she left, although I saw her blush a bit, i looked around for the reason why she blushed, but I wasn't in my boxers or no one said anything embarrassing.

"Ok If you don't mind, I'm beat can I get some sleep." I said as I yawned. Luke nodded and gave me some blankets. I sleep on the floor and it took me a while to fall asleep.

**Annabeth's POV.**

I was on my way to the cabin after my day with Percy. I am just so glad that he was back. I just miss him. I don't know why, but when he smiled at me as I was leaving the Hermes cabin, it made my heart melt. I mean i like Percy. there I admitted it (again). I have special feeling for Percy. I mean we have been best friend since birth, literally. I remember all the good time we were had. I was waking with a huge grin on my face when I was interrupted by Thalia clapping at my ear.

"OWW, what the Hades,Thalia" I said as I rubbed my ears. Normally does wouldn't hurt. But she did it really hard and thanks to my superhuman hearing, it hurt. I thought I had my hearing undercontrol.

I yelled at you a couples of time, but you zoned out again and you had a huge smile on it." she said as I stopped as we entered my cabin and into my room. Then she saw me look at the Hermes cabin and then her face lit up.

"Does this have to do with the new boy, what was his name again. Peter? Perry? No wait percy, yeah thats it Percy. Does this have to do with Percy" she said while looking at me. I did absolute best not to blush

"No it doesn't, I mean he is a good guy and all, but were are just friends" i sort of lied. We are friends, Best friends actually, but it does have to do with Percy. Then Thalia started to laugh.

"what so funny?"I said confused

"Annabeth I am not stupid, I saw you blush earlier when he grabbed you by the hand and dragged you out of the stables."She said grinning like crazy. This time I couldn't hold my blush. Then Thalia laughed so hard she grabbed her sides

"Um, if you excuse me I need to the bathroom"I said as I went to the bathroom. I went in and I saw that my cheek were scarlet red. I Quickly turn on the sink and i focused the power of the Poseidon in me. I saw my eyes change into sea-green in the mirror as I wet my face with my hands. I immediately stopped blushing. Eventually, I dried myself off and then I got out. Thalia was nowhere to be seen, but I did saw a note on my desk. _When you read this, i'll be gone. I had to leave because you took too long and I was getting tired. I'll see you later annie. Love, thals p.s don't think this is over, about Percy I mean._

Ugh. Why doesn't she give up. Don't get me wrong, I do have some feelings for percy but if i tell her that then she would eventually ask me where we meet and I can't tell her that. It suppose to be a secret and besides, _if_ i tell her, i'll never hear the end of it. I eventually changed into my pjs and went to sleep.

I had a awesome day.

_Haa. Finally she amited it and she got sally's approval (but they are still two young to date probably later on in my series i promise). So tell me how i did. Did you guys, liked it, hate it or loved it plz review._

_p.s I know this chapter didn't have any action but i promise the next one will. Anyway, there is enough Percabeth in this chapter in this chapter to replace it anyway. Alright I'll see you guys later._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. I promised you that there will be some action in this chapter so there is going to be some. Enjoy **

**Annabeth's POV **

I woke up the time of my life. I looked around and I saw that some of my brothers and sister were already out. Then I remembered all of the events that happened yesterday. I put a big smile on my face and I blushed a bit. I made my bed quickly and then went to take a shower. Man I will never get used to how good it feels. The moment I stepped in, I had a ton of energy and adrenaline. I washed up, got out (after a while of course. i really love the water) and then got dressed. I had blue jeans with my camp T-shirt and black converse. I brushed my hair and then I brushed my teeth. It was cold today, so I put on my favourite jacket and then left to wake up Thalia. I grabbed my belt_ you never know when you need a dagger_ I thought to me. I also grabbed the bracelet Percy gave me and then I went to the Zeus cabin. Then i knocked, but I noticed that no one answered so I took a peak in and i saw that Thalia already left.

I went to the mess hall to have some breakfast. When i got there i saw Thalia at her table eating. Then I took a glance at the Hermes table and i saw Percy. he looks exactly as I remember. His black raven hair is as messed up as ever and his Sea-green eyes are as memorizing as ever. Then he must have felt someone staring at him because after he stopped laughing, he looked directly at me and then i blushed. Then he had a smile that made my heart melt. That cause to blush even more and then i could hear him chuckle. Then I stuck my tongue out at him. Then he laughs. I just left at that to get my food, red in the face. I grabbed my food and then i sat down on my desk, looking down so no one notices my blush. Then I put someone glances at him but only for a second when i heard people coming to me and giggling. I turned to see who it was; to see Thalia and Silena, my two best friends come to me. I put my face down to hide my blush.

"Hi Annie'' they both said as they sat down. I got permission for my mother for them to sit with me and Percy, she when winking at me. The memory caused to blush then and now.

First I glare at them because they called me Annie, but then they started to laugh loudly and I remembered that I was still blushing a bit.

"So what his name?" silena asked me grinning like crazy.

"W-what are y-you talking a-about" I said looking away blushing like crazy and biting by lower lip. Then they caught me looking at the Hermes cabin(At percy) then Silena gasped when she noticed who I was looking at.

"he is cute isn't he." Silena asked

Yeah he is'' they gasped then I immediately covered my mouth.

Oh my god i was right you do like Percy'' Thalia said grinning for being right for once.

I sighed and i nodded, defeatedly. Silena sqeaked really loudly and then everyone looked at us. I turned red in embarrassment, not because everyone was looking at us, but because of Percy. i kicked her in the shin, hard.

OWW. That hurt, why did y-" I cut her off by dragging her out of their and into someplace more private, Thalia's cabin. Thalia came about half a minute later.

DETAILS. NOW" Silena and Thalia screamed out. I turned locked the door and made sure that no one was listening to us.

"Ok I like Percy. Is that what you wanted to hear." I said blushing like a tomato.

'yes. Soooooooo. Where did you two meet' Silena asked.

"wait was he there when you stayed at Olympus for that while?" Thalia asked. Both of them now that I stayed on oylmpus a while (actually my whole life), although they don't know the real reason. I lied to them; I told them that when I was eleven years old, I ran away feeling unwanted and unloved. Then one day my mother took me in, with Zeus permission and For a year. They believed ever word of it because my mother backed me up and they know better than two question a goddess.

All i did was nod. Then they asked a bunch a question but I told them that to leave at that. They don't need to know my business, i know harsh, but very true. They both know better than to question me, so they leave at that. I took a water from thalia mini-fridge ( I know right. Being the daughter has it perks) and grabbed a water

'Soooo... when are planning on asking him out?' silena said. i choked up heavily on my water. After a lot of coughing, i managed to get out

'Ok, get this straight. We are friends and I don't want anything to ruin that.' I said gathering my breath

Umm hum, whatever helps you sleep at night" thalia said.

Then I left but I accidently hit someone on my way to the cabin, I fell on my ass and it hurt like Hades. I immediately said.

"sorry i didn't see where I was going" I looked up to see who it was who I hit and can you guess who it was. Yup, you guessed, it was the one and only Percy Jackson.

'Annabeth. Now it was my fault, I wasn't looking' he said as he extended his hand. I hesitantly grabbed it and he helped me up effortlessly. But as our hands meet, something extremely weird happens. As our hands meet, it starts to smoke a bit. I looked into his eyes and they were the power of Hestia, and felt mine as well. I let go quickly and it disappears as soon as it came. Then we both blushed extremely.

So..uh.. i see you later, Annabeth" he said and then I nodded . But before he could leave, someone stopped him and it was Clarisse and her friends. Oh great, just absolutely perfect.

_**Percy's POV**_

I was on my way to the Hermes cabin when I accidently ran into someone. It was a girl with blond hair.

Sorry I didn't see where I was going" I recognized the voice. It was Annabeth.

Annabeth. No it was my fault, i wasn't looking" i said as I extended to help her up. The moment our hands touch, they began to smoke and i saw her eyes to yellowish-orange, the colour of Hestia. Almost immediately, we separted. That can't mean what I think it mean can it. No its impossible. Me and Annabeth are just best friends and that it. nothing more, nothing less

So..um.. I see you later Annabeth". I turned to leave. Then I felt hands on my shoulders and I turned to see a girl with a helmet on her head and had two friends behind her.

Fresh meet. Who's the wimp brian." The tall girl asked. She had amber eyes that said that she had a plan. I had to fine out what it is, but I already had a couple of ideas in mind.

Clarisse,This is Percy Jackson. Percy this is the Clarisse and her posy.'' Annabeth said. Clarisse turned and gave Annabeth a friendly smile (fake)

'Prissy huh' then she turned to me "Well you see. We have a ignition for all the newcomers or did you forget that brian'' Clarisse said. i saw Annabeth face turn red in anger.

"well why don't you leave and go rot in the hole from where you came from." I yelled. It was clairsse and her friends turned red in anger. I looked at Annabeth was smile and then winked at me.

NO ONE INSULTS THE CHILDREN OF ARES'' Clarisse yelled/spat. Children of ares huh. You know what, out of the whole thing about this place, that was the most sensible news I heard in a while. Then she grabs me by the hair and then pulls me to the girls bathroom. It didn't hurt and I didn't strangle because the moment that I noticed that she was taking me to the Bathroom, I immediately got the idea of what I was going to do.

YOU are going to pay for insulting me and my cabin." She said as she opened the door. Oh hades no am i going into that. I reeks. So I willed the water to cold enough without freezing it. Then almost immediately the pipe burst and then hit me and Clarisse but i willed myself to be completely dry. Just then, three most cubicles exploded and water hit the rest of her friends, but I didn't do that. I turned to see a very Annabeth, wet from head to toe. She must had made herself get wet for the sake of the mission. Then she cleared one eye and then winked at me. At that moment, I saw that her eyes were sea-green, like me. So it must have been her who made the last three to explode. I heard curses from Clarisse and her sisters and brothers. Annabeth removed her hair from her eyes and they were stormy grey.

'How did you-' she said lying but i cut her off anyway

'i don't know it just happened.' I said winking at her. She did the same thing. Then she had her thinking face on. Then I went to her and then I said

Whatcha thinking about wise-girl." I said smiling.

"Im thinking that I want you to be on my team for capture the flag tomorrow." She said happily.

"Okay, i think we need to leave before we get in trouble and get beat up by them" Annabeth said pointing to Clarisse and her friends who were unconscious.

I snorted and then a laughed "As if" then she returned the laugh. Man did i miss that laugh.

Then we said our goodbyes and then I went to the Hermes cabin.

_Later that night_

I couldn't sleep because of what is going to happen tomorrow. Then I opened the window because I was getting hot in here. About 10-15 minutes later, a dagger came out of nowhere and landed right next me. It has a note on it. i took it off and read it silently in my head. It said

_Dear seaweed brain,_

_Remember the promised you made to me when we departed. We still haven't been able to catch up yet, due to everyone always interrupting us. I couldn't sleep and I thought off the perfect way to catch up. Meet me at the bottom at the lake and shadow-travel there so we won't get into trouble_

_Love wise girl._

After I finish reading I quickly grab my cloth, put a shirt on, went to the bathroom and then i shadowed travelled to the bottom of the lake. Moments later i saw Annabeth appear from the shadows wearing a camp shirt, kakis and her hair was down. The moment she saw me, she can running up to me (to use we can move as freely as if we were on land) and gave a bear hug.

"Hello two you too wisegirl" i said smirking. She let go of me and then blushed a bit. I bet I was too.

Hey seaweed brain. So do you want to go first or should I. You know what forget what I just said. I want you to go first. Tell me what you been up to and." Annabeth said all in one breath, then she gave a big sigh and was going to continue when I put my hand on her month for a second.

"Wise girl, you're rambling again" I said as we sit down. Then she blushes from embarrassment.

Okay where to begin. Ok let's start with my mom. She is a good person and is an awesome cook. She makes the best cookies I ever tasted and she uses blue food colouring and all, mainly because i asked her two." I said looking into her eyes. She laugh that.

For school, it was way easier than anything your mom threw at us. I mean it was really easy, i always knew the answer, but I didn't want to be considered a nerd at the beginning of the school year, so I tuned it out a bit. I had 2 attacks a week but nothing I couldn't handle. And then I meet grover. The moment we meet, I knew that he was a satyr. I mean the guy is in love with food.'' I continued and Annabeth laughed at the last part.

But enough about me, what about you. How was camp when you first arrived.'' I said changing the topic to her.

'Well, after you left, mom quickly told me tune it down a bit with the ability thing and she said not to show off to much. Although she did say that I can show of when I come to archery.'she said smiling. Oh that right, this girl has like, the greatest accuracy every. She never misses unless whats to and she always hit mark always.

"I also learned how to find the enemy's weak point really fast. So after about 4 months while I was here, I was in the Athena cabin doing nothing, when Thalia came to me and offered me to become co-leaders with her and apparently everyone agreed. I argued at first, but she eventually got me to say yes and know when ever there is a problem there. People come to me." She said. I was happy for her, I really was.

'Well good for you. If anyone deserved the title of leader, or co-leader in this case, it is you Wise girl. I mean I nicknamed you Wise girl for a reason' I said smiling happily at her. She blushes at my commpliement and then turned her head, thinking that I didn't noticed(too late)

"Oh by the way, what you did today was hilarious." I said reminding her of what happened today. Then she laughed and then I gave her a high-five

'yeah that was hilarious. Oh yeah that reminds me. I couldn't sleep is because i was trying to figure out what we are going to do tomorrow for capture the flag.' She said with a grin on her face.

"Ok the plan is-" she told me the rest of the plan and I must say that it was brilliant.

'annabeth thats brilliant. I know I already said this, but this is the reason why I called you wise girl.' I said and then she laughed and then punched me on the shoulder.

That is for being a seaweed brain all the time". She said happily. Then she gave me a hug. Then i looked at my watch.

Crap" that got attention.

What is it wise girl. Whats wrong?" she said and then she pointed to her watch.

"We have literally been talking all night." Then i realized what she said and my eyes widen

No that can't we couldn't have been here all night i don't even feel tired at all" i said still surprised. Then, for whatever reason, she hit me upside the head

Oww what was that for" I said rubbing the spot where she hit. Damn, she sure has gotten stronger in the six months i've seen her. Either that or it was the water. The water. My eyes widen in realization.

The water, seaweed brain. We are the bottom of the lake. The water heals us as well as give us energy, since I was blessed by Poseidon and you're his son. Anyway we need to leave. See you later at capture the flag. Remember the plan." She said as I nodded. Then I nodded and then she shadowed travelled away. I did the same.

_Later that night, before capture the flag_

Alright anyone, you know the rules. Any killing or going the line will have server consequences. Ok good. Get to your station and the horn, begin" Chiron announced. Then everyone nodded and then left. Some taped my shoulder and then turned to see Annabeth in full body armour. Even in her armour she still looked beautiful

Ok remember the plan" she said looking at me then i nodded. I took out riptide and uncapped it. so people gasped at it, while looked at it in awe As if on cue, the horn blew and the then we left. I went according to plan so I went to the the river. When I got there, i got down a grabbed a drink.

Then someone hit in the head. I turned to see Clarisse and her friends laughing.

No one makes fun of the ares cabin." She said still laughing.

Why are all you guys here. The flag is the other side of the forest." I said angrily, even though I expected them (thank you Annabeth). I went to pick up riptide, but one of them kicked it into the river.

See we don't care about that. All we care about getting revenge on the guy who made fun of the ares cabin." Clairsse said with anger in her eyes. Then, as I stood up, one of them cut me in my chest. I doubled over in pain.

"Opps. Now i guess i lost my privileges." One of them said.

Clarisse came up to me and then she punched me in the gut. Then she took out her spear. Annabeth told me that her spear was a gift from her father and that it shoots out electricity from it. She came over to me and then hit me with her spear. I got sent back about 10 feet. Into the river. I had enough of this. I used the water to heal some of my wounds and then i stood. The moment i stood up, i grabbed riptide that was next to me and then they all stopped laughing. Then they charged at me again, but I wasn't going to let them overpower me again. One of them swung their sword but i ducked and then i hit Him/her (couldn't tell by the helmet) with the back of riptide, although even though it was the back of the sword, it was still powerful enough to make the ares kid go unconscious. Another one came with an axe and then he swung it, but I caught it with my blade. He had a very surprised expression on his face as if it said _no way, on one has ever been able to catch one of my hits and actually stop it._ I smirked at it then i kicked him in the gut and I did the same thing to this one as I did to the other one. Finally, Clarisse came to me, spear ready. She swung her spear and then i ducked, grabbed the handle and then took it out of her hand. The moment i had it, i broke in two.

Ah! She yelled. You idiot! How could you, you corpse-breath idiot."

Then she just rushed to me without thinking. But the moment she came to me in hit he in the helmet and she passed out. Then the horn blew. Then i saw someone come out. It was luke holding the other team's flag, letting me know that we won the game.

'Good going seaweed brain. You're just as good as I remember' i turned to see who it was, but when there was no one there, I instantly new that I was Annabeth. I reached out and took her hat off.

"after we won, I coming to help you, but apparently, you didn't need any help, so I just stood there, invisible and watched. And i repeat, you're just as good as I remember." I sort of blushed when she said that. Then she laughed at my expression, it stopped immediately. She must heard something, because her face went completely pale and then she turned around. Right where she was staring was a hellhound. I growled at me and then, probably because she was the only one who knew my secret( other than some of the gods and my mom of course) she said

'Percy run' but before I could it attacked and it was crawling away at me. Almost instantly, I saw a arrow hit its neck and then i was covered in golden dust.

"Percy are you alright my boy." I turned to see Chiron with a boy in his hand

"Chiron, that was a hellhound from the field of punishment. It isn't supposed to cross camp borders" Annabeth said running to him. Chiron can only nod in agreement.

"The only way a beast like that enter camp border was if someone has summoned one" Chiron said.

"but Chiron, why would anyone want to summon one and why did it go after percy and only Percy?" Annabeth asked worried, probably about me.

"I wish I knew, my dear. I wish i knew"

Then they turned their attention at me. Then Annabeth pretended to gasped when she saw my wounds open up.

"Percy step out of the water" Annabeth pretending to be scared. Damn she is a good actor.

"why would i do th-" i started to go along, but then she cut me off

"Just do it" she half-yelled. I get out and then I pretended to stumble over from (fake) exhaustion.

Oh styx" she cursed "I would have expected to be zeus..." For once I had no idea what she was talking about. Then I heard gasped from everyone around. I mouth to Annabeth _What is everyone looking at_ then she mouths back _ Look above you and then you'll see why_. Then I did why she told me and i only saw a gliped of it, but I saw a trident, glowing above me. I think this means that I have been claimed by dad. _About time dad _ i thought. Then I heard my dad in my head _sorry I took so long son, i was very busy and I couldn't find the time to co and claim you. I was really busy. So i'm so sorry I'll make it up to you later._ Then i replied_ Its ok dad, I understand that you have problems at atlantis. Don't worry you don't have to do anything nor do you owe me anything._ Then almost immediately he replied back _ thanks son. That really means a lot. Well have fun at camp oh and by the way, say hi to Annabeth to me ._ Then i replied _no problem dad and thanks i will let Annabeth know _then he went silent. My dad told me we can have a confersation and when we are done, it would as if nothing happened. I really love that, That way I can talk to my dad and I would be missing out on anything. But he told me that he could only do it on emergency or when it is really,really ergent. Then, afterwards, I heard Chiron yell and then everyone, even the ares cabin bow to me. I found that really unconformable

'All hail, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea, earthquakes and creature at horses.' Ok if thing are gonna be like this, wel nevermind, i just hope not that they treat me special, because I am my father's son. Oh well, at least I don't have to hide some of my abilities anymore. I feel real bad for Annabeth though. Oh well, I'll think of something

_There is the chapter. Tell me what you guys think. You guys know the deal. Thanks, oh and happy new years eve. I hope everyone had a great year and holiday._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I promise I'll try to keep up. Also, I will harder to make sure I don't have any missed spells or typos. Hey it is my first fanfic. Anyway, Enjoy**

_**Percy's POV**_

After about half of minute of everyone bowing to me, everyone got up and then everyone left to finish whatever they were doing. After everyone left, the only people who stayed was Thalia, Chiron and (of course) Annabeth. She had a big smile on her face and when she saw that I noticed, she blushed and looked away for a bit, not breaking eye contacts even once. Then I saw Thalia had an expression she couldn't read. She had a huge grin on her face but I still couldn't figure out what it meant. All i know is that it neither has to do with Annabeth blushing or something else. Most likely, it has to do with something else.

"Annabeth can you help Percy move all of his stuff from the Hermes cabin to the Poseidon cabin, please" Chiron said while looking directly at her.

"Of course, Chiron. I be glad to help out." Annabeth said with a smile on her face that made my heart melt a bit.

I saw Thalia winking at her and then she blushed at bit. Then Thalia left grinning like a madman (or madwomen. It is the same thing to me). I gave Chiron thanks and then he left. The moment Annabeth and I were completely alone, and made sure that no one was hearing us (thank you super hearing) and then I made sure no one was was following us, I gave out a huge sigh.

"Boy, that was unconformable." I said heartily. Then It was her turn to sigh.

"I know right. When I got here, everyone bowed at me for a long time. It felt really weird being the center of attention." She said as we were walking to the Hermes cabin.

"maybe because we're used to being just the two of us" i said smiling at the memories of our time on Olympus. Don't get me wrong, I love camp half-blood, but I really do Olympus. She blushed when I said that. She must have been reading my mind because she said

'Yeah I know. Man I miss living in Olympus, I mean don't get me wrong, I like her, alot, but still' I stopped in my track in shock. She just stared at me confused

'Seaweed brain, what's wrong. Are you alright.' She said worried. I think she cute when she's worried.

Wise Girl, I'm alright. Let's get going to the Hermes cabin and get my stuff." I said assuring her that I was fine. When we got there, I grabbed all of my stuff. I grabbed my cloths that they gave me and my own, my bracelet that Annabeth gave me (i couldn't help but noticed that she was wearing hers) Riptide and my peacock feather and my minotaur horn. Like riptide, no matter what happens to it, it eventually returns back to me. After I put them all in my bag I left to the Poseidon cabin.

When we got there, Annabeth said that she had to take care of something really fast. I was amazed by it. on the outside, the door had small column with wavy sea-green lines that looked like the ocean, exactly like the one at dad's Palace. It went inside and i froze with amazement. It almost looked like dad's Palace and trust me when i saw I know perfectly well how his palace looks like. The walls are painted blue and sea-green. It was big and had its own bathroom and everything, even a shower. The bathroom was decorated sort of like the sea. The tub was enormous; the curtain had pictures of sea creatures, mostly horses. The tiles were sea-green and it had about two mirrors. The inside of the cabinets was pretty much everything that I needed tooth brush, tooth paste etc etc. The bed was king sized and it was all in sea-green. The ceiling had a mural of the ocean. Not only that, the place smelled exactly liked the ocean. I already love this place and I'm glad i get to stay her.

Then I heard a knock on the door. I went to open it and I wasn't surprised to see Annabeth at the door. She had a bag over her hand. I looked at the time and i was doing nothing, but stare at my cabin for about forty five minutes.I told to come inside and then, like me, she froze in place with amazement. After about 10 minutes of looking, she gave me a hug and when we separated, she said with a big smile on her face,

"Seaweed brain. It looks exactly like your dad's palace, only a lot smaller, but still it has this feeling that makes me be at peace, like when I'm at the water. You know what i mean" i could only nod in agreement. Since i was Poseidon's son and she was blessed by him, the water in the air feel really nice here and it feel amazing. When I said that out loud, she could only nod.

'wise girl, not to be rude, but what are you doing here and why do you have a bag with you' i said, trying to not sound rude.

"Well seaweed brain, I'm here because I'm staying here tonight with you" she said blushing like a tomato. I bet i was way worse.

"w-what d-do you mean you're s-staying here t-tonight" i said stuttering

Well i asked Chiron if I can stay here for the night since someone in the Hermes cabin did something to the Athena cabin that I rather not say, but Chiron said that you guys get to chose where to stay and i immediately chose this one. At first he was hesitant, but he said that he trusts me completely and he said it was fine, after a call to the gods of course." she said blushing the whole time. I couldn't help but smile.

I went and put all of her stuff in the corner of the room and helped her set up. After about 20 minutes of putting her cloth into where they need to be. Afterwards I noticed something that i haven't before. They had a back door and then I remember something from when I first got here. I smiled and Annabeth had a confused expression on her face. Then i chuckled at her expression before I grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. Oh she going to love this.

**Annabeth's POV**

The moment I stepped into the Poseidon cabin, I wished i could be here all summer long. It was exactly like Poseidon's palace and it had that sea-breeze smell that i loved and i felt at peace, at home, like when I'm in the water. After looking at it for about looking at it, i went to Percy and then gave him a hug. He smelled exactly like the cabin and I loved it. after we separated, i said

"Seaweed brain. It looks exactly like your dad's palace, only a lot smaller, but still it has this feeling that makes me be at peace, like when I'm at the water. You know what i mean" all he did was nod. Then he said

"You know, since I'm the son of Poseidon, the water in the air is really nice and feels amazing. I feel peaceful. Know what i mean" all i could was nod in agreement.  
"wise girl, not to be rude, but why are you here and why do you have your bag with you" he said calmly. I blushed a bit from what I have to tell him. But I tried to stay calm

"Well seaweed brain, I'm here because I'm staying here tonight with you" I said i could feel my face blush furiously. I looked over at Percy and he wasn't any better than I was.

"w-what d-do you mean you're s-staying here t-tonight" he said stuttering. I bet he was just as nervous as I am. I mean it is not like we slept in the same room before, heck we did it until we were eleven years old. But I don't know why i feel embarrassed. Oh wait, I know why. Because I have a crush on him. But i tried to show that i wasn't nervous and it took a lot just to not stutter.

Well i asked Chiron if I can stay here for the night since someone in the Hermes cabin did something to the Athena cabin that I rather not say, but Chiron said that you guys get to chose where to stay and i immediately chose this one. At first he was hesitant, but he said that he trusts me completely and he said it was fine, after a call to the gods of course." I said blushing the whole time. Afterwards, all he did was nodded.

Then he started to help me unpack and all of my cloths. I kept my bracelet and belt on. After about 20 minutes of unpacking, i saw percy stare off into space. About 2 minutes later, he had a huge smile on his face and then he turned to me. He smiled even bigger and then chuckled. It was so cute the way he chuckled. Then he got up and then he grabbed something and then he left to the bathroom. After about 10 minutes, percy came out shirtless and was in swim trunks. I blushed scarlet red and Then I didn't break eye contact.

_Look at his eyes, not his abs, look at his eyes, not abs_ i thought to myself over and over. I couldn't help but blush even more (if that was even possible) when he gave a smirk to me.

"Like what you see. Wise girl" he said grinning even wider. Then i blushed even more

'w-why are y-you l-like that'' i yelled, stuttering at him. This time, I couldn't help but look at his fully grown 6-pack. I blushed so much that my face start to burn a little. Percy then chucked and then he came and put a hand on my head. I could feel my face go down a bit.

"if you blush anymore, you'll catch on fire" he said grinning like crazy. Percy just wasted energy because the blush came right back.

'I'm in my trunks because i just remembered that we have a lake behind us.' He said as he went to the back door. I can't believe I haven't noticed it before. I told him to wait so I can change too. I went to the bathroom and change into a swim suit. When I came out, i saw percy staring at me. I couldn't help but blush even more. then i decided to mess with him like he messed with me.

"Like what you see, seaweed brain" i said, blushing even more. only this time, it was his turn to blush. Then he left to the back door and then i followed him. The moment we opened the door. We froze at the sight before us. It was a beautiful lake with a huge dock, and a pier. Then Percy ran and yelled

"Last one in is a rotten egg." I just smiled at that. Then i started to run. We both just at the same time and we created a huge splash. When we were under, we couldn't help but laugh. Then when we came up, I saw all of my friends at the beach, mainly Thalia, Will, Beckendorf (or beck), Silena, and the stoll brothers. I should be mad at them since they were the reason why i had to move out of my cabin for the summer, but I couldn't be happier that they did. When they saw me they winked. Thats when I knew that thalia (or silena) told them that I like Percy. i should be mad, but the stolls may be the most annoying trouble makers ever, but they can keep a secret very well. Then Percy came out of the water and the girls winked at me and then smiled . i blushed furiously and then they laughed.

"Hey thalia, what are all you guys doing here?" Percy asks as he comes out of the water. For my sake, I willed myself to get wet and then I came up.

Well we say that you two were running and having fun, so we each decided to be here as well." Thalia said still looking at Percy's six pack. I saw her blush a bit. I gave her my best glare and then she looked away. I don't know why, but I felt jealously run through me when she did that. Then they took off to the bathrooms and then they came out in their swim suits. Then they all ran and then they all jumped in at the same time. I couldn't help but smile and join them. Then Percy gave them a big smirk and then he ran as fast as he could and then did a cannonball. The splash looked like a mini geyser. When he came up, everyone yelled at him. I couldn't help but laugh and neither could Percy. The rest of the day was like that. I had a lot of fun and the gang decide to a camp fire, since it was getting dark. Man, I hate it when you're having fun, time flys; but when you're bored as hell, time seems to go really slow. Oh well, enjoy the present I always say.

We all had smores and All of that goes with it. I never had so much fun in one day. They guys took turn making jokes and all of girls laughed for two reasons, 1) they were acting really stupid an 2) some of the jokes were really funny, especially Percy's but that mine opinion. Then thaila and silena caught me staring at Percy (again) at his six pack.

"Guys can you excuse us for a second. Thalia, Annabeth and i need to talk about something important" silena said to the guys. The guys nodded and then they dragged me to the Poseidon cabin where i was staying.

"what do guys want" i said harshly. Then they turned to each other and then grinned like crazy

'well we have noticed that you have been staring at Percy all day' silena said and then i blushed immensely.

And we thought that it would be a great idea if we set you guys up tomorrow'' thalia said looking directly into my eyes. Then i blushed even more

''guys would you stop that. Ok i admit that i like Percy but i don't want to ruin my friendship with him' i said truthfully

"Ok fine, but it was worth a shot" they both said in unison as we went back to the guys, who were laughing their butts off while Percy was blushing furiously.

'guys cut it out its not funny' Percy said. then he saw me and then he blushed even more. hum, wonder what's that about.

**Percy's POV**

I watch as the girls take Annabeth back to my (or our cabin) to talk to her. While she was walking, I couldn't help but stare as her as she leaves. They guys caught me staring because beck wolf whistled

"You like her Percy don't you" Conner said smirking at me. I couldn't help but blush a bit

'no guys, we're just best friends, nothing more, nothing less' I said sort of harshly. Ok maybe I did like Annabeth, but i wasn't going to tell them that

"but do you think she is pretty" travis said. I couldn't help but blush even more. Then the guys started to laugh their butts off at my expression. Then i saw Annabeth and the others come back. When she saw me staring at her, I looked away blushing and I saw her blushing a bit. After the guys stopped laughing, I looked at the clock and curfew was in about 15 minutes.

We all said our good-byes. Me and Annabeth went to the Poseidon cabin, While the others went to their cabins. When we got their I took a shower and then so did Annabeth. Afterward, we set up a air mattress that was filled with water (thank you dad) and I told her that i would sleep on it. At first she refused saying thatshouldn't do that, it is my cabin after all (her words not mine), but eventually i convinced her that I would sleep on it. The moment I laid on the bed, I was out like a light and so was Annabeth.

_Percy's dream_

I was in was looks like a field. I saw uncle Zeus and Dad fighting while Zeus was yelling Where is it. then they both turned to me and then winked then continued fighting. I immediately knew what was happening, but before I could test things out, I was suddenly in the underworld, at a huge Pit. Then I heard the most evil voice i ever heard. _Bring me the weapons boy or else_ but before i could say anything else, I woke up with someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to annabeths with concerned look in her eye.

'Percy thank the gods. You were sweating a lot and wouldn't wake up' she said as she hugged me. When we separated, I told her my dream.

'well its obvious that Poseidon and zues are pretending to fight for the reason I don't know but I think it has to do with the mission assigned to us. Come on lets go tell Chiron what can tell him' Annabeth as she stood up. Then I nodded, got ready and then headed for Chiron. When we got to the big house, we saw Chiron playing with Mr.D

"children, how can I help you" Chiron said looking at us. Then we told him what I saw last night in my dream. After we were done, both of them had concerned all over their face.

I think this call for a quest, don't you think Chiron" mr.D said miserably.

'yes I agree sir. Ok percy since you're the one who had the dream, you shall go to the oracle' Chiron said. I saw Annabeth figet at the corner of my eye.

"who is that?" I asked lying.

'its not a who Percy, its a what. Just go up the stairs to the attic and then ask a question' Chiron said. I did what he told me.

When i got their, it was really dusty and all the walls had spider webs. I kept walking until I saw it. A mummy with the worst smell imaginable. I came up to it and then i asked

How do i get the god's weapon's back'' then the most weird thing happened. The air started to turn into a green mist and then the creature spoke, but it sounded like their was three people talking at once

_The children of the big three and owl shall head west_

_To free children time forgot, 2 shall be put to the test_

_An Old friendships shall be concealed _

_Secrets that have been made shall be revealed_

_The one you call friend shall have his will taken_

_And a heart shall be broken_

_The weapons you seek shall be returned _

_And the gods shall become very concerned_

After it said that, i wrote it down so i wouldn't forget. Then i left and then went to find the other. I found Annabeth and the others still at the same place. When Annabeth saw me, she ran up to me and then gave me a big hug. Then Chiron cleared his throat and then Annabeth let go of me, blushing scarlet.

"What did the oracle tell you my boy" Chiron said. I told them what the oracle said, word for word.

"well the first line is obvious. The children of the big three are Thalia and Percy and the owl is the symbol for my mother" Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

"then percy, you get to decided who you want to take with you from the Athena cabin" Chiron said

'I don't have to think about it. the person that I chose to go with me is Annabeth and i also want grover to go since I get to pick three people" I said without hesitating

'i would be honoured Percy' Grover said as he came in.

Same here Percy. i would love to accompany you. Becides, if i don't go, you just cause trouble for being the seaweed brain that you are" Annabeth said smiling at me .

"Ok it is settled. Annabeth, Thalia, Grover shall go on a Quest led by Percy. Go pack all the things that you guys will need and then go and go get a good night sleep. You should informed Thalia, Percy. you guys shall leave first thing tomorrow morning." Chiron said. We all nodded. Annabeth to go tell Thalia about the Quest. I decided that before i pack that I should take a nice hot,long shower and that is exactly what i did.

When I got out, I wrapped a towel around my waist and then I noticed that it was dark out, so before changing, I went and brushed my teeth. Halfway, the door suddenly opened and i saw a scarlet red Annabeth with cloth and a towel in her hand.

'sorry Percy, I thought you left to get dinner by know' Annabeth said. I could help but laugh when i saw her staring. Then she blushed even more.

Its okay Annabeth. I should have left a note saying I was in the shower.'' I said blushing a bit. Then i just smiled and then for what ever reason, she blushed even more. she apologized one more time before leaving and I could hear the bed squeak as she sat down. I closed the door, but I before that, I saw a smile grow across Annabeth's face before i closed it completely.

I quickly put on some cloths and then got out of the bathroom to see a very red Annabeth lying in bed. When she saw me get out, she turned her head away, blushing.

"again, I'm sorry that i went in without knocking first." Annabeth said not looking at me.

'annabeth how many times do i have to tell you. It was my fault that you walked in. I didn't leave a note and I didn't lock the door' I said trying to put the blame on me. Of course it didn't work. She kept saying that it was her fault, and being the stubborn person that i know she is, not that there is anything wrong with that, of course. After a lot of arguing and such, she eventually gave up and then went to take a shower.

When she came out about a hour and a half later, she started to pack. She put her belt, bracelet, mortal money and drachma, cloths and everything else she needs. Then she told me that she wanted to help with me, but I told her that I can do, but again, being the stubborn person that she is, she argued, but this time I let is slide because 1) i was getting a bit lazy (for now anyway) and 2)she insisted.

After packing,we looked outside and I saw that it was dark already. WE changed into our PJ and then she brushed her teeth. I opened the water mattress and then we went to sleep. Today was an interesting day to say the least. Can't wait till tomorrow.

_**There you go. There is the chapter. Man Annabeth sure does blush a lot doesn't she. If this goes on, well anyway can you tell me how I did with my first prophecy, normally I can't rhyme and it took me a while to figure it out. You guys know the deal. Love IT, hate it liked it,PLZ review later.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone. Sorry i haven't been able to update in a while. You know with the beginning of school again and all. Anyway, in this chapter, the quest begins. Enjoy**_

_Poseidon's cabin_

_**Annabeth POV**_

When I walked in on Percy, I thought that I would die of embarrassment. I couldn't help blush immensely. In the whole time that I have known Percy, this has only happened twice. Once when we were living together on Olympus **(you know the one from a previous chapter)** and the other time was now. I couldn't help but blush until I looked like a tomato (**maybe because I have a crush on him**). I said I was sorry for walking in on him. I couldn't help but smile as he tried to put the blame on him. When he got out in his Pjs (still shirtless) I, still blushing from embarrassment (mostly), grabbed my cloths and then headed to the shower. I know I have said this many times, but i am extremely glad that Poseidon gave me his blessing and all. I love the feeling of water and I love staying in the Poseidon cabin, I mean don't get me wrong, I like living in the Athena cabin; but i feel more relaxed her. Probably because over at the Athena cabin has a lot of stress of being the smartest. The Poseidon cabin, however has this sea-breeze smell that I love (mostly thanks to Percy) and It feels like I am in the ocean. After I got out of the shower and then willed myself to get try, I put my PJs tha had Owls on (don't judge me. After all, it is my favourite animal) and then I brushed my teeth. When I came out, I noticed that I been in the shower for about 2 hours or so. I chucked at that and then went to the room where percy's room was. I saw Percy was already sleeping on the water bed. He had his blanket only up to his waist and was on his side and was drooling a bit. I smiled and laughed at that. Then went to him and I grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to his neck. He moved so he can be on his back and then took one hand out and put on his stomach. I smiled at that and then I did something that even surprised me. I kissed him on the cheek and then he got the happiest smile I ever seen him have on his face. I blushed enough for my face to burn up. _'why in the world this I just do that _ i thought as I went to my bed. Then i heard someone gasped really loudly and then I heard something that sounded like someone running. I turned to where it came from and I saw an opened window. I went to it to see thalia running towards the Aphrodite something. I rubbed my head in confusion and then i closed the window and the curtains and then I went back to the room that Percy was in and then i went to the bed. After I made myself conformable, i felt extremely relaxed. The bed felt extremely soft and the blanket were warm. After a few minutes of staying like (mainly from watching Percy drool), I was out like a candle flame. The whole night, I dreamed of a certain green eyed son of Poseidon.

The next morning when I woke up, I noticed that i wasn't in my usual bed at the Athena cabin. I quickly stood up and then i saw Percy on the floor sleeping. Then all the memories of the previous day rushed back to me like a tidal wave. I looked at the clock and it read 6:30. I yawned loudly and then I rubbed my stormy grey eyes. Then i sat up and then i saw something that made me laugh a bit. Percy was on his bed, on his stomach, with his head facing the other way, making me have a full view of his messy, raven black hair that I love. I grabbed my cloths that was on the floor and then went to the bathroom. I went in there and then I turned on the water. I got in and then i focused the power of the sea in me and then I saw my eyes turned sea-green in the reflection of the water. Almost immediately, I was fully awake and then had a lot of energy flowed through my body like a wave. Then I relaxed and then i saw that my eyes turned back to back to its original stormy grey color. Then I heard something that sounded squishy and groaning. After that, I washed up and then turned off the water and then willed myself to get dry. I put on a pair of indigo colored jeans and my camp half blood t-shirt. Then i brushed my teeth and then I brushed my hair until it was straight and hanged over my shoulders to my back, afterwards. Then i put on some lipstick on (i know what you're thinking. I don't usually wear make-up, but silena told me that i should at least put something on for Percy) and then I unlocked the door and opened it. on the other side of the door was Percy with his arm up in the door and his hand balled into a fist; all while still shirtless. I saw Percy eyes widen for a reason and then he had an expression that had realization all over it **(A/N can you guys figure out why ****)** I help back a blush. Then Percy sleepily gave me a smile and then put his arm down.

'Morning Wise girl. I was just knock on the door to see if i could take a shower, but I see that you were just finishing up. So did you sleep well' Percy asked still sleepily.

"I slept amazingly, seaweed brain.i felted so relaxed and at a peace" i said happily. Then Percy gave me a smile that made my stomach has some butterflies in it. Then he laughed and then said

'I am glad that you feel that way, Wise girl. I slept the exact some way. Well i'm just going to grabbed my cloths and then take a shower. Afterwards we have to go the hill for the quest, right?" Percy asked. Typical seaweed brain. I just laughed at that and then nodded. After he went to his room to grabbed his cloth, i told him that I was going for breakfast. He said that he will meet me their.

After i left, i went to see if thalia was done and ready to go for the quest. When I got there, I knocked and then i heard some groaning in the backround. Then I heard what sounded like a bed squeak and then I heard footsteps. I saw thalia still in her Pjs and rubbing her electric blue eyes.

"why do you have to be here so damn early in the morning?" Thalia said extremely sleepily. Then i chucked at that and then she glared at me, but it wasn't it's usual, it was more sleepily than usual.

"The quest remember. You are the daughter of Zeus, therefore, you are going too." I said reminding her. Then she sighed and then hand gestured me to go inside. After a quick shower, she came out wearing her usual. Black jeans, with a black t-shirt and black shoes. Then she asked me something embarrassing.

'how was your first night with the boy of your dreams' i immediately blushed after she said that. Then she laughed as I turned my head.

"come on spill. I want to know and i will tell you what i know." She said. that got my attention. I quickly span to see her and then she laughed.

"what do you know" i said blushing. Then she just laughed and then she said

"before i tell what I know, you gonna have to answer the question" i sighed and then out of curiosity. Hey, I am the daughter of Athena, I hate not knowing something.

'it was great. I felt so at peace and Percy actually gave me the bed. He slept on the floor on a water bed' i said blushing the whole time. Then she laughed and then my ADHD starting up because half yelled

'Now, tell me what you know' she slowing stops laughing. And then said the most embarrassing thing that she ever told me.

'I saw you kiss Percy last night before you went to bed' then i blushed so much that i could feel my cheeks burn up.

"w-what are y-you talking a-about" i said still blushing furiously.

"don't use that on me. I saw you kiss him on the cheek. OK i'll tell you the whole story. I was actually went to get something that I forgot and i saw you through the window get out of the of the shower, go to Percy and then tucked him in and then kiss him on the cheek" she said looking at me very closely. Then if it was possible, i blushed so much that it actually hurt. Then thalia burst into laughter. Then as she was laughing, I felt my checks smoke a bit. I quickly went to the bathroom and cloth the door. Then i heard thalia laugh even more. then i went to the mirror and saw that my cheeks were blood red and my eyes were yellowish-orange. Then i relaxed and then it turned back into it original color. But i was still blushing a bit. I came out to see thalia still laughing, but I saw Silena on the bed laughing as much as well. They both grabbed their sides in pain from laughing to much and then my blush just came back. Then i sat on the bed and groan from frustration.

'Thalia- laugh-came to my cabin-laugh-and told me every-laugh- she saw' Silena said between laugh. I blush even more and then i couldn't take anymore and then i punched hard them on the shoulder. Then each yelped and stopped laughing due to the were rubbing the places where i hit them fast

"Damn Annabeth. That really hurt" Silena said still rubbing the place where i punched her.

"Yeah, do you like lift weights or something" Thaila said.

'Quit complaining. I didn't hit you guys that hard" i said as I got up. Then they both looked at me like I was crazy.

"ok you're messing with " Silena told me still rubbing softly the some place.

"no I'm meant it. I didn't hurt you guys hard. I barely used force." I said then they look at each other and then took off their jackets and scarf (can you guys guess whos wearing that) and in the place where i punched each of them had a blue mark on them.

"no way, i didn't hit you guys that hard." I said as i was pointing to them. Then I noticed immediately why i bruised them without much effort. My hands were completely wet. Then i realized why.

"Guys i'm so sorry. I swear i didn't mean to hit you guys that hard." I said apologizing.

"It alright just don't do it again or i fry you're sorry behind. Now can you please give me some nectar. I have some in the fridge." Thalia said as i went to the fridge and gave them the nectar. Almost immediately, the bruise disappear and then I look at the clock and it read 8.

'Well i am going to get breakfast. And I think you should two thalia. We have to leave in about 1 hour.' i said. then thalia nodded and then we made our way to the mess hall.

When we got there, i saw Percy eating some eggs and bread while talking to some of the guys from the other cabins and Grover. Then Percy saw me and waved at me. I waved back and then went to grabbed my food. I grabbed some eggs too, but for some reason I was really hungry. I grabbed some eggs, along with a biscuit(the biggest piece) and about 4 medium size sasages. But I knew i couldn't eat all of this. So i went to the fire and then put 2 of my sasages and some of my eggs into the fire and prayed for Poseidon, Athena mainly. Then i went back to the Athena table and I ate it all. There was nothing left on my plate.  
Afterwards, along with thalia and Percy, went back to cabins of the big three and then we each grabbed our bags and then me and Percy walked all the way to thalias hill. The camp named it after thalia because after she crossed the border, she stopped some monster and would have died if it wasn't for luke. Even though she tried to hid it, but thanks to mom and my training, i noticed that everytime we see Luke, she gets a smile. It proves my point when I saw that she likes him. Anyway, when we got their we say thalia talking to grover. Then grover saw us, gave me a hug and the high-fived grover. As if on que, Argus (i thinks his name) came in a van.

We said our good-byes already in the morning. So after we put our bags in the trunk. I sat with Percy as grover as alone while Thalia got shotgun. After about half an hour to the train station, we said our good-byes and then we purchased tickets for the next ride to Los Angeles.

When we boarded, Me and thalia shared a room, while Percy and Grover shared a room. I was really hoping that i could get to bunk in with Percy, but train rules states that anyone under the age of 18 of different genders cannot bunks without having a responsible adult with them. I thought that was stupid. But i let it go.

After about an hour, I went to see the boys, only to see that Percy was taking a shower and grover was sleeping. Boys. Then i went back to the room to see Thalia sleeping. I looked outside the window to see that we were at a big green field just passing the city. It was beautiful. I would believe Demeter would love this place. There is a barn and all of that I decided to follow her lead and take a nap. I was out cold after a while.

I woke with heavy thuds. I shot up immediately and then the thuds got louder and louder. I looked outside too see there was a big field full of cows and cattle and a saw a beautiful lake behind them. After I woke thalia up, I went to see Percy to see that he just came out of the shower. Just then the traing went to a complete stop and percy and I were both knocked to the floors. Afterwards Thalia came in

"what just happened why did we suddenly stop." Thalia said

Then suddenly the side of the train was ripped in half and a giant hand came out and grabbed a girl, about our age. She was screaming her lungs out. We went to the hole, we looked outside to see the biggest giants i have ever seen, i counted about three. It was about to eat the poor women when I grabbed a dagger from my belt with a leather handle and then thalia charged it with lightning. Thanks to the leather handle, I didn't get shocked. Not that I needed it, of course; but thalia and Grover don't know that. All they know about my training is my hat and my endless supplies of daggers.  
I threw the electricly charged dagger at the giant that had the women in one hand, about to eat her. Like always, i had perfect accuracy. It hit the giants hands, sending a ton of electricity to the giants body. After pains of agony, the creature turned to golden dust. Then the women started to fall. Then percy went and caught her and had bridal style while the girl had her arms around Percy's neck. I immediately had feeling of complete jealously flow thorugh me like a tsunami, because the girl then put her head on his shoulders and then closed her eyes. Percy then put her down and I had a better look at the girl. She was about 2 or 3 older than us, had red curly hair and was white. Then she saw the Person who caught her and then he gave him a big hug. Again, feeling of pure jealousy came to me. As the girl separated from Percy, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and my jealous got replaced by rage

"Thank you for saving me. I'm Rachel by the way." The girl named Rachel said.

'No problem, wait you can see what that thing was' percy said. that was when i figured it out. She could see through the mist.

Yes of course i did. Why wouldn't have seen the creature that carried me and was about to eat me and was-'' she started to say but was cut off by two giants. Then she gasped and then passed out from it. Percy carried her bridal style ugh why did that loyal idiot have to do that. I thought. He put her down on the side of the train and then came to us.

Looks like somebody jealous" Thalia said. before i could responded grover came out of now where and pushed us out of the way as a big club came out of nowhere and almost hit us. But grover got hit and got knocked unconscious. We went straight to him and then we sighed to feel his palse.

'Thanks grover, for taking the hit' i said to him as we stood up. I looked the two giants and way about swing his club again when i took a dagger from my belt and then throw it the creature's leg and making him miss. Luckily he didn't hit the train, but an unlucky cow got squashed. I felt bad about it, and then I focused on the situation. I saw a big lake at behind one of the giants and then the idea came to me. Then Percy came out of the train and saw that grover laid on the ground not moving. We assured him that grover was ok only unconscious.

"guys we need to somehow get him to step on that lake" i said. then they both nodded with realization. Percy took out riptide. I took out two dagger and thalia her spear.

Thalia was the first to charge. The giant swung his club and the thalia roled to the side putting her hands in the air. Just then the giant got hit with lightning and slumbered back a bit. Then I threw two daggers at is and hit both of its leg. The giant feel on his knees and then fell backward when Percy threw riptide. I must admit. Even though i have way better accuracy than him, he sure is a lot stronger than me. But that doesn't mean that he is better than me. Riptide hit directly in the chest and then fell into the lake. Then i looked at Thalia and then she pointed her spear into the air. She threw her spear in a downwards motion and the moment her spear in the ground, a bunch of lightnings hit the giant square on the face. Almost immediately, it turned into dust. Thalia feel on her knees in exhaughtion.

Then she got up and then started to walk to us when suddenly, through the smoke, another club appeared and this time, Thalia was to tired to dodge it. It his straight in the chest and she got sent back flying into a tree. It broke in half and she landed behind it. We quickly ran to her she was unconscious, but was bleeding a lot and had a couple of splinters on her back. We took them out fast and blood squirted out of them. We quickly got her wet and while Percy focused his healing powers over water I used mine over hearth. Blood stopped and all of her cuts disappeared, but she was still unconscious. Then we turned to each other and as we stood up, we both nodded and started to walk towards the monster. As we walked, we could see it smirk. We both got angrier by the minute. We didn't tell each other, but we both knew what we were going to do and that was not to hold back anymore. By the look of this giant, it was the strongest. Then it shrunked down **(A/N i know that monster can't do that, but just this once, just go with it).**When we were close up to it, it ran to us and then it swung it club sideways. Then i bent backwards to form a 90 degree angle. The club almost hit my face. Just then percy, with both of his hands stopped it in his tracks. I saw the surprised face on the giants face and then before he could react, I did a back flip and then kicked him in the stomach. It got sent back at least 4 feet, and the whole time, it was grabbing its stomach.

Then I grabbed 2 daggers out of my belt and then I threw it to Percy. He caught it and then closed his eyes. Then the dagger turn a bright yellowish color, which meant he use the power of Hestia and what gave it away was that when he opened his eyes, they were the color of Hestia. I focused the power of Zeus inside of me. In the dagger's refection, I saw my eyes turned to electric blue and then I put my dagger in the air. Almost immediately, lightining came down and strucked the dagger end. Then electricity ran all over the dagger, Percy then threw me the dagger and it was hot, but i hold it on for a second, because i threw them at the giant. Both hit it and it shot out in agony, but didn't turn into dust. I have to admit, i was a bit surprised that it could actually hold on to that much power. Then It screamed in bloody murder and then it grew back to its original size.

Any normal demigod would have stand a chance against it. but me and percy weren't normal demigods. Percy got out his feather and in a few seconds, it turns into a small axe. Then the giant swung its huge club, but we both got out of the way. Percy roled to the side, but I jumped into the air, still focusing on the power of Zeus in me, used the winds to carry me up in the air until i got on top of the club and then started to run. Before the giant could attack me with his hand, percy threw his axe and it hit directly in his hand. It cried in agony as I ran up its club and into his arm. Then i jumped, again with the winds carring me. Went all the way to its face and the i used every single ounce of force in me with a kick to the monster nose. It was so strong that not only it hurt the monster enough to break its nose and fall into the lake, i broke my leg as well. As I was falling, percy flew to me and then caught me

'My leg its broken' i said as i was in pain. Percy face grew soft and he went into his backpack and then took out some ambrosia. I ate it, i was healed but no enough for it. percy told me to stay here as we heard groans and mourning coming from the monster. _Ok how the tartanus can that thing still be alive_ _after all of that _i thought as I tried to get up. Then I realized what percy was going to do when he to me to stay here. My eyes widen in realization

"No. NO. I won't let you fight that thing alone" I yelled to him. Then he smirked and then his eyes turned to a light green colour.

"I am gonna try something new for me" then he raise his hands and then vines started to grow all around the giants, legs arms, head, neck and stomach. Then I immediately knew what he was using. He was using the power of Demeter in him. Man i don't think I haven't seen him do that since we were nine years old. Then he stumbles and then caught himself and then his eyes turned back to their original color and then wave went all over the giants' body and his arms and legs froze in ice. Then Percy Pointed into the air and then his eyes turned into electric blue and then thunder shot all over the monster like rain until, finally it turned to dust. Afterwards, Percy collapsed in exhaughtion. I use the power of Hestia to heal me a bit, but i was too tired. So i grabbed some more ambrosia and then it started to heal but it hurt, although i didn't care at the moment. Just then i heard sirens and helicopters coming from the distances. I went to thalia, put her over my shoulders, with Percy on my other one and dragging Grover on the floor into the forest.

After i was assured that we were safe, i put them on the floor and then my eyes rolled back to back on my head and the last thing i heard was helicopters flying overhead.

_Ok there is the beginning of the quest. What do you guys think. How i do. Good, bad, awesome, amazing, or ok. Please review. _


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it

_Percy's POV_

I woke up with the worst headache that i have had in a very long time. Then I remembered everything that happened yesterday. At first, I was a bit surprised to see that Thalia was so strong that she could defeat a giant all by herself, well sort of. And then I remember my fight with giant. Annabeth is just as flexible as I remembered, although i was surprised to see that Annabeth got a lot stronger over the six months that she was here. Even though it hurt her two, she actually broke a 15 feet tall giant's nose. I know that I am stronger (not bragging, just saying the truth), but when i saw that she is strong, she is strong. Any other person (or demigod in this case) leg would have shattered, her only broke. Like I said, I was surprised, but then that feeling got replaced with pride and honoured. The reason why I'm honoured is because the girl that i have been best friends' with since, literally, birth trained extremely hard to get stronger than me at something, physically I mean. I mean, i have great upper body strength and all that, but If that was me, like i said earlier, my legs would have shattered like glass.

As i tried to stood up, my headache got worse and then i just remember what was the last thing I did before i passed out and then suddenly everything became clear. Why my body aches and why I have a killer headache. Athena told me that when i try sometime new (i haven't used it since i was nine and i could only grow a small plant back then so i gave up on it) and use a ton of energy at a sudden burst with cause the body severe consequences, like a huge headache or aching muscle.

I tried to focused on the power of hesita in me to try to ease the pain, it worked and all, but my body still hurt. Then i saw next to me some amborsia and some nectar. I ate the ambrosia quickly and I drank the nectar. It tasted like my mom's blue chocolate cookies. Then I sat up, putting my weight on my elbows and then i heard loud groaning next to me. I turned to where it came from, only to find Annabeth next to me. she absolutely exhausted. Then i noticed that we were in a forest in with a fire next to us and a little pond to the corner of my eye and me and Annabeth were both in sleeping bags. As I sat up fully, Annabeth eyes opened and then she groaned even louder and i could relate. So i got up and went to her and the sat next to her. then i lifted her head and then set it on my lap. Then her eyes started to slowly open. When she had her vision back, she smiled and then I pushed her blond air out of her eyes.

"hey wise girl, how are you feeling" i said while staring into her stormy grey eyes. Then she tried to move, but groaned the second she tried.

"i would feel a lot better if you could heal me, i mean i would take ambrosia and nectar, but i don't know how much time I was out and before I passed out, i took a lot" She said. then I nodded and then i took the blanket off of her.

she had a lot of cuts on her feet, was lightly covered in dust and dirt and had some banages on her. I took of the bandages and saw she had cuts. Then i turned and i saw some a glass of water next to my bed. I got up, before putting her head back gently so i wouldn't hurt her, and went to get it. i poured the water into a glass and then i went to Annabeth bed. As i came back to Annabeth she then nodded and then closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were sea-green. Then i threw the water all over her body and then all of the cuts and bruises disappeared almost immediately.

She got of the bed and stretched and closed her eyes shut as she did that. At that second she was instantly dry When she opened them again, her eyes were the stormy grey colour that she was born with.

'no matter how many times i do that, it will never get old' she said and then she laughed. Then I looked down to see that i was worse. She came over to me and then grabbed the glass that the water was in and then put it over my head and ducked the water all over me. Suddenly I was completely free of cuts and my headache was gone. Thank my dad for that. Then she gave me a hug. I blushed at first, but then she started to glow a yellowish-orange colour and my body instantly started to feel warm, really warm but it felt extremely nice. When we separated, my cloths look good as new and even my hair was done. Then I noticed that her eyes widen a lot and then she started to blushed furiously, but she looked away believing that I haven't noticed it. but hey, when you use your ADHD to actually focus, you get to noticed even the tiniest thing (even if she is better at me at that, but hey i noticed it).Then i noticed that she was still completely covered in dust and dirt, her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was messy.

I decided to return the favour. I went up to her and gave her a hug from behind. I could feel her blushing like a tomato and i bet that I wasn't any different. But then I focused the power of hearth in me and then she started to glow a bit, like what she did with me. When the glow subsided, i let go of her and then she turned around and i saw to all the gods that have trained me that my heart skipped a bit and i felt my jaw dropped to the floor.

Her hair was completely straight and it went onto her back, her cloth looked as new, with a camp t-shirt with indigo colored jeans and black sneakers. I couldn't help but blush at the beautiful sight before me. But the best part was that she had make-up on and everything. From lipstick all the way to mascara. Then she turned as red as a tomato and then looked away.

"w-why are y-you staring a-at me like that" she said stuttering, still blushing like a tomato

'you're wearing make-up' i said as calmly as i could. Then her eyes widen

"WHAT" she yelled. The next I knew, she was ran to the pond and the waved her hands. Then she had her hands all over her face, touching eye eyes, lips and so on. Then she got up and glared at me.

'What Did You Do To Me' she half yelled at me as she came to me. We were close enough for our lips to touch. I could feel her breath on my face, but she was a bit too angry to noticed.

'i swear that all i did to you was use the power of Hestia to get rid of the dirt and dust, and do the exact same thing you did to me. I swear and becides, i know that you hate to wear make-up' i said. i believe after knowing your best friend ever since you were born, you would know that Person, wouldn't you agree.

"i am going to see if Thalia or grover are anywhere nearby. With any luck, they are probably searching for food. I might as well go and help them" Annabeth said. i nodded in agreement and then she took off.

Just then I heard branches breaking and leaves moving. Annabeth got a dagger out and i got riptide out. Then when i was about to strike, Grover and Thalia came from the forest and they both had a lot of bags with them. When they saw me, their eyes widen

"What" i said annoyed

'how are you like that' Grover said still confused for some reason.

'i have no idea what you guys mean' I said truthfully. I swear, i have no idea what they are talking about.

"What he tries to say is that how are you heality as if nothing ever happened." Thalia said before she continued "When woke up this morning, you and Annabeth were both incredibly hurt and bruised. So we patch you up but we didn't have enough material so we grabbed some mortal so we can go buy some medicine, patches and some food but apparently you guys don't need it" Thalia said as sat down on the floor next to the fire and then laid back and groaned.

'we found a town nearby and we were able to find you guys what you need but you guys looks good as new. What happened when we were gone' grover said as he sat down next to me. Just then Annabeth came back from somewhere.

"well all I did was go into the pond" i said lying, but a believable one, since they know that I am the son of Poseidon.

"yeah but still h-" Thalia started to say when she was cut off by Annabeth

'Percy i couldn't find them any- oh you guys are already here and you have food. That great' Annabeth as she came into sight. The moment she appeared, thalia gasped so loudly that we thought she lost breathing for a second. Then grover looked at her and then both of their eyes widen than before

'What. Why are you guys staring at me like t-' she started to say, but then she remember that she forgot to take of the make-up that somehow magically appeared.

"y-you're w-wearing make-up" thalia said stuttering. Then Annabeth groaned really loudly

"Don't remind me" Annabeth said as she sat down

'ok i understand that Percy looks like that because of the water, but how on earth how you looking like that?' thalia said.

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment, her stormy grey eyes rolled to the back of her head and then she passed out.

"Annabeth, oh my gods are you ok" thalia said as she ran to her. I was about to go their when suddenly like i felt like all of my energy was being sucked out of me and then at one point, i lost so much of my energy that my eyes rolled out to the back of head and then i passed out. The last thing i heard while stil conscious was Grover and Thalia screaming my name.

_Percy's dream._

The next think that i knew, I was in a very big room with ancient greek designs and a huge door that has the same colour of celestial bronze. Then I turn around and i immediately knew where I was. When i turned around, i saw fourteen throne, each with different designs. Yeah you guys heard me right. About the time when i was born, Zeus decided that he should get along with his brothers and the first thing that he did was to make Hades an Olympian. Not only Hades, but Hestia was made a Olympian and I know all of this is because Athena told me.

I heard a something that i couldn't make out and when i turned to it, can you guys guess who it was. Yup, all of you guessed it. Right there was the one and only Annabeth chase. Then she saw me and started to blink rapidly and then she looked around. After about 4 seconds, she said

'seaweed brain, do you know why we are in the throne room of the gods?' Annabeth asked calmly. I shrudded my shoulders and then i said

"i have no idea. One minute,we are talking with grover and Thalia, then suddenly i felt as if all of my energy was being realized and the next thing I knew, I am here with you in the throne room of the gods" she nodded in agreement like the same thing happened to her.

I turned around to the door, for the reason I don't know, but I saw a light and Annabeth told me to close my eyes. Annabeth and I both closed our eyes. Then after about a minute or so, I felt eyes on me and then i opened my eyes slowly, just in case. When i didn't see anything bright, i opened my eyes completely and in front of me was Athena and aunt Hestia. I elbowed Annabeth, weakly and then she opened her eyes.

"Mom, aunt Hestia. What are we doing here and did seaweed brain and I both passed out before we came here?" Annabeth asked. I laughed at that question; because she couldn't help but use my nickname.

"Well you see, we just wanted to warn you guys and to give you advice" Hestia said, then Athena continued.

'as for how you guys are here. It is actually quiet simple. We both summoned you here, but it cause you to pass out, so basically, we knocked you out and you're dreaming. sorry if it caused the both of you pain' Athena said calmly.

"its ok mom, we yboth know that you didn't mean to hurt us. Isn't that right seaweed brain." Annabeth said, glaring at me to agree

'yeah, right.' I said truthfully. I know that these guys wouldn't never try to hurt us on purpose without a very,very good reason, especially Annabeth. then i continued. 'you guys told us that you want to warn us about something and to give us advice, right' then they both

"You see, we were both checking on you two, so we can see you're process and I must say that both of you got stronger, especially you Annabeth. When you kicked that giant in the nose and broke it, I was extremely proud to call you my daughter, even if you got your leg broken" Athena said to Annabeth. Then Annabeth blushed a bit, but Athena continued "Anyway, after checking on you, we both learned that you guys are in Pennsylvania and that you guys are being hunted by the gorgon Medusa" Athena informed u

'wait you mean _the _Medusa. The one that turned other living thing into stone other just by looking into her eyes. That medusa" Annabeth said. Leave it to Annabeth to know absolutely everything. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

''yes dear. The exact same one. Well i guess you already know the warning." Hestia said.

''You said that you were going to give use some advice about this ?" i said and then both of the goddesses nodded.

"The advice that we wanted to give you, well we can't tell you the answers, but we can only tell you that i found something in one y books about monsters, and then I found a section all about medusa powers. Her power doesn't turn people to stone." Athena starts. For the first time in my life since i have known Annabeth, i haven't never seen her confused, about anything

"mom, please don't take this the wrong way, but what in the world of the gods is that suppose to mean?" Annabeth said calmly. If it were anyone else, Athena would have pulverize them all the way to Hades, but since it is her daughter and since I know very well that she just said that out of curiosity. I do admit that want to know what she was talking about. Then Athena laughed at that and then continued,

".Ok let me start from the beginning. You that if you now look at her eyes, you turn to stone right, well her power is a lot more complicated than that. You see, when you look into her eyes, they literally look deep inside your spirit and then she completely shattered it and without your spirit, well you know the rest." Athena said. i was completely surprised and by the look at Annabeth she had when I turned to her, so was she. There was a silence, to let it all in, until Annabeth said,

Not that i don't appreciate the new knowledge, but what does it have to do with anything' then Athena did another laugh.

"Come on you guys think, i did bless the both you, so use my gift" then Annabeth and I both put on our thinking faces on and you know when in cartoons when the character finally figure out something and then a big, bright light bulb appears above their head, i swear to all the gods that i have known since birth that one appeared above my head.

'if she looks into your spirit and then shatters it then that means that' i started but I was cut off by Annabeth

"the stronger the spirit, the harder it is to be turned to be turned stone and if the spirit is strong enough, it would be impossible for the spirit to be broken, meaning that that person, creature or god would be completely immune to it" then the both of them nodded and then Hestia continued

'and what god do you think has the will strong enough to be immune' it only took me a few seconds to figure it out. I opened the my month to say the answer, but like always, Annabeth beat me to it.

"hera." Then they both nodded and then Annabeth was going to continue, but this time, i cut her off

"hera has been known for for having magic more powerful than the big three combine and i believe to hold that much power, even if you're a god, would drive you insane, unless you have the will powerful enough to be able to hold it all" All of them look at me with surprised expression. By the look Annabeth got, I believe that she put it all together, but before she said anything, She came up to me, put her arms at my shoulders and then started to study my face. It was really unconformable

"What?" i said in a rather annoyed manner.

"Just making sure that your eyes didn't change into stormy grey" she said still studying my face, or my eyes in this case

"Hey, i can be smart all by myself you know" i said back to her. then I heard Athena and Hestia laughed at our little show.

'You two are great together, you know that' Athena said winking at me. For once in my life, I couldn't tell who was more red, me or Annabeth. Annabeth and I looked at everything but each other. Both of the goddess laughed at this.

"Anyway, Annabeth, I know that you were going to say something earlier before your little scene with our little champion over here, right" Hestia said. then Annabeth and i blushed even more and then she nodded.

'well i gained a theory, but it is extremely dangerous and an idiot would be to try it' she said then Athena made a hand gesture, for her to continue.

'if Hera has an unbelievable will that not even medusa can break then doesn't that mean that since we were blessed with hera, doesn't that mean that we inherited her unbelievable will.' Then Athena came over to Annabeth and tapped her nose, letting us know that she was correct. But she said it anyway

"yes, you're correct. Although Annabeth, you would have a better chance at blocking off her 'spell' than our young percy here" then Annabeth raised an eyebrow and then Athena continued

'You see, when percy was born, percy was given her powers, meaning he has a very strong will, but you see Annabeth, when you got blessed by hera, she specifically said a strong will, so since she blessed you her will rather than transfer, therefore your will is a lot stronger than his' Hestia said. Annabeth nodded and then Athena smiled proudly at her daughter, so did I. Then Athena went to give Annabeth a bone crushing hug, and when I lay mean bone crushing i mean Bone crusing. After Annabeth returned the hug, i heard some of Athena's bones crack. Then Annabeth let go of her quick and then she apologized for hurting her.

"Its alright daughter, it hurt but i am alright. I understand completely that you didn't mean to. You're growing into a very strong women and mean this is both ways." Athena said. Annabeth blushed a bit, but she stilled apologized again. _Typical wisegirl_ i thought. But then something important dawned on me.

'but wait i have one more question about all of this' I said after the whole scene. Then both of them turned to me and then Hestia said,

"what is your question perseus" i shivered when she used my full name, but i learned a while ago, that no matter what, you should never a question a god, not unless without an _extremely_ god reason, so i let it slide.

"how are you guys helping us. Don't the ancient laws forebid the gods from helping any demigod on a quest" i said questionly.

'well you see percy, we aren't allowed to help you guys directly, without having a titan involved in battle, but we still can help indirectly.' Athena started and then Hestia continued,

'And since this is a dream, we aren't helping you directly.' Then i nodded and then i heard a loud _THUD that sounded somewhat like thundered._

"_Oh that is our cue. You guys will be waking soon" Hestia said. _

"_Although it seems that we have talked for a long time, when you guys wake up, you might have been out for about 5 minutes." Athena said. then Annabeth turned to each other and then we nodded. Then we heard another thud and then everything went white, the last thing i heard before everything went pitch black were the voices of Athena and Hestia_

"_don't forget about your powers that the both of you were granted" The voice of Athena said_

"_and use them wisely" the voice of Hestia said_

_At campsite. _

i felt like my body was being shaken. I gasped and opened my eyes open and then i heard someone else do the exact same thing. I was guessing that was Annabeth.

My vision was bit blurry at first then i rubbed my eyes and i saw grover in front of me. Then he gave me a bone crusing hug.

'can't...Breath' i said. almost immediately, grover let go of me and then i turned to where thalia was hugging Annabeth.

'what happen to you guys. One minute you guys were fine, then both of your eyes rolled to the back of your head and then the both of you were out cold for the last 5 minutes' Thalia half-yelled. To be honest, i kind of forgot how we were suppose to give them an explanation without having to tell them more than what they need, or suppose, to know.

'i guess that the battle with the giant cause more damage to our bodies than the both of you guys. I think we all eat something and then the four of us should get some sleep, it is getting dark and we are gonna need it for tomorrow' Annabeth said confident. She sounded so convincing that if I didn't know the truth, i would have believe her. Then Grover and Thalia nodded. I gave a mental sigh that they both of them believed her.

After we ate hamburgers and fries (even though grover said that that was a crime to all of nature, we all told him to shut up and to be eat his tofu. Believe me when i say that that stuff if gross), the four of us set up tents and thalia wanted to bunk with Annabeth. Then she looked a me with a questionable expression that said_ are you gonna be ok if i stayed with her_ and then i gave back an expression that seem to say _of course, why wouldn't i be. _ She must have gotten it because she nodded and told Thaila that she would love too. I told grover if he wanted sleep with me and he agreed. Afterward we set it up, i blew out the fire and then the four of us went to our tents. But before I got there i heard Annabeth say

"good night seaweed brain." I chucked to myself and then I whispered back to her (she has super hearing remember)

"have a good night Wisegirl. Sweet dreams." After i said that I went inside my tent and then i saw grover on his sleeping bag, already sleeping. I laughed at that and then i went to my sleeping bag. It took a while, but I finally got to sleep and the whole night, it was dreamless. Well, i did dream about a certain grey eyes best friend of mine.

_There is the chapter. Man, percy (or as Annabeth calls him, seaweed brain) sure is smart. Also, sorry that there wasn't any action in this chapter. I just wanted them to relax a bit after their battle with the giants, but i swear on the river styx that the next one will. So again, you guys now the deal, What you did you guys think of the chapter, plz review._


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, again. Ok like i said in the last chapter that there is going to be action in this chapter and going to have a few surprises to some people. Well enjoy

**Annabeth's POV**

_Annabeth's dream_

_I sitting in the end of a truck and for whatever reason, i was trembling in worry. I just close my eyes and kept murmuring the same thing over and over again "that brave idiot, why does he always have to be the hero and do everything by himself". Then suddenly she heard a big roar. She looked at Thalia, who woke up from it. I looked at grover and he was still fast asleep. I never understood how boys can be such heavy sleepers. Then Thalia got out of the truck and then she came over to me._

'_Where Percy is and what in the world was that huge roar' thalia said. I moved my shoulders up and down telling them i don't know, even though i knew i was lying for some reason. Then another huge roar happened and then we looked at each and then we nodded. Then we followed the sound into the forest. I ran with all of my might, well not all of my might, but i was going the same pace as Thalia, who i could tell she was running her fastest. _

_After a lot of trees and brances, we came into a tree that was frozen solid. We looked at each other in worry and then thalia touched the tree and it broke the moment she touched it into a million piece. She had an expression that said _i didn't do that _then we heard something that sounded like a big explosion and then we followed the trail of frozen trees until we reached an area where there were trees inside a big circle. I couldn't really see anything, because there was dust everywhere and it was very cold, but it didn't affect me very much, because i focuse of the power of Hestia inside of me without changing my eyes. Then i heard what sounded like footprints and then i reached for a dagger but i stopped halfway when i saw who it was. it was Percy and breathing very hard. The sight before me made me sick to my stomach._

_He had cuts in the shape of what appears to be claw marks, all over his body. He had it all over his chest, one on his face and all over his arms. he was bleeding a lot and some of the cuts had a sort of green colour. Then I knew what it was immediately. It was Posion and an old one at that. He saw me and then he smiled, very tired. Then suddenly I saw a shadow appeared behind him and it turned into a wolf, by the shape of him. It was about to attack him and then i screamed_

_End of dream_

"NO!" i yelled causing to wake up and to make me sit up right really fast. I was sweating all over and I had tears in my eyes. _God I hate demigod dreams so so _much i thought to myself.

Then i saw Thalia bolted out of her bag and looked around for what happened. She looked at me and then her face changed from what appears to be determination to immense worry, maybe because i was sweating and my eyes were puffy from crying.

'annie, whats wrongs.' Thalia said not breaking eye contact.I couldn't help but to tell her everything about what i saw in my dream.

After i finish telling her, in detail, about my dream, i just burst out crying. Then thalia face turned to me and then came to me and then gave me a hug. I continued to cry on her shoulder, while she rubbed my back and my hair. After about what seems like hours, she let go.

'thalia, you know that all demigod dreams mean something, right, like what the enemy is planning, or the future. I think that was the future' i said still crying. I don't want seaweed brain to die.

'annabeth, i promise that I will do everything in my power to prevent from happening' thalia said. I didn't want to hurt her feeling, but it didn't help at all, not because I don't trust her word, but because that monster looked strong enough to crush thalia into a million pieces. I nodded my head so i wouldn't be rude.

Then i heard a hissing sound and what sounds like something metal. I bolted up immediately and then went outside. I saw Percy near the fire, holding a pan in one hand and a big spoon in the other hand. i was extremely relieved to see him healthy and not at all of how he looked like in my dream. So much in fact that when he saw me and gave me a smile, that I ran into him and gave him a hug for dear life.i heard him chuckle a bit and then I looked up, still looking at him

"Good morning to you too, wise girl." He said. again, i was extremely glad that he was doing laugh. When he tried to separate, i hold him tighter. I really don't want him to get away from me at the moment. Then i felt his hands on my shoulders and then i loosen my grip and then he push of me, looking into my eyes. I would have gotten lost in his eyes if he didn't speak,

'wise girl, whats wrong.' then i rubbed my eyes and i noticed that I was so relieved that i started to cry a bit.

"what do you mean, seaweed brain. Nothing's wrong" i said lying. He must have tell that I was lying because he shook his head and then said

'Annabeth, I have known long enough to tell that you are lying ' then i looked away from his eyes and shook my head this time

'i not lying really' i really was

'Wise girl, I know that something happened last night. Yesterday, you were the happiest person on the planet and today, you came up to me, gave me hug so hard that you hold me for dear life' he said seriously. I really wish that he wasn't blessed by my mother, because if he wasn't, then he wouldn't be so...observant . I gave a big sigh and then i looked at his sea-green eyes

"I had a nightmare, that is all." I said completely truthful. Percy dying in front of me and I won't, or can't, do anything about it is my worst nightmare.

'OK, can you please tell me what your nightmare was about?' he said with complete concern in his eyes. I wanted to say nothing, but (i am extremely glad that your my mom, Athena) thought of a way of telling him without saying, more like admitting, that I like him. I gave another sigh and then I looked directly in his eyes.

'In my nightmare, you got attack by a monster that you couldn't handle, well you could handle it of course, but you for some reason, you were dying; in front of me and I couldn't do absolutely anything. I was watching my best friend die in front me and i could do nothing at all. That was my nightmare' i said tears blurring my vision. Then his face changed into something that I couldn't read (thank you tears). Then he did something that i would thought he would do at the moment. He gave me a hug. My head was in his chest. He smelled like sea breeze. i loved that smell.

'ánnabeth, I swear on all of the gods that I will never leave you in battle or in anything , knowing that you might or am in danger and get hurt.' He said.

'do you promise'i said crying a bit

"yes i promise with all of the fibber of my being " he said. at that moment I hugged him back with all my heart. Then i turned my head until i stared into his eyes. I noticed that he was leaning a bit. _OH_ _MY GOD he is going to kiss me_ i kept saying in my mom. I was so, so, so, so close into kissing him, but someone cleared their throat and then we turned to who it was and of course, Thalia was there. The both of us separated immediately and then i noticed that percy was blushing like a tomato. I bet i was worse.

'thalia, do you need something.' Percy said rubbing the back of his neck

"yeah, i just came to tell you guys that we need to go, we don't have much time left till the solstice, 6 days to be exact, but apparently, i chose the wrong time to tell you guys. Sorry if i interrupted anything.' Thalia said, then winked at me. I couldn't help but blush even more and i could feel my checks turn hot, literally.

"No you came at the perfect time. Well go get our stuff, but i am going to the lake for something. I will see you guy there." I said. Percy probably got what I meant because he nodded and then so did Thalia. I ran through the forest and then I found the lake. I wanted to take a swim, so i can cool off and relax a bit for a while, since i have a lot of things in mind, especially about Percy. The moment i decided that, i took of like a rocket. I landed in the water. Even without focusing, the water heals me and I can breathe her as if there is oxygen. I saw some of fish swimming to me really fast. You see, ever since i got Poseidon's blessing, I could speak to sea animals and apparent every creature knows about me.

_Hey what are you guys scared off_ i said it in my mind. I know that fish don't show it but i can feel how they feel sometimes. I have no idea how it works and i hate it

_A monster is after us _ a yelled after me. Then I felt the water feel different. I turned around and then all of see if black in front of me. I focused the power of the sea and then i pushed myself away. Then it closed and i saw that it was a really big mouth. I look at it and i see that it is the biggest shark i have ever seen. Then it charged at me agaian, but this time i was ready, i jumped over it and then I kicked it in its head. I heard a few bones cracking. For those of you who don't know how I could do this, it is actually really simple. I learned a long time ago that I will never have more upper body strength than Percy, so I worked my legs a lot during my training with artemis. She made me only use my legs for anything, every time we go hunt. She told me herself that I would never beat Percy at upper physical strength. So she made me stretch (a lot), run miles and made me have weights on it the whole time I run. It was hard, but I eventually got through it. I could pretty much break anything with my legs, except for precious that are as hard as diamonds, but pretty much anything under that I can break, even cement (don't ask).

Anyway there you have. Almost immediately, the creature turned into dust. Boy that was easy, i didn't even break a sweat. Then i heard something coming to me and then i turned to it, upwards to see an even bigger version of the shark that I just defeated. _Oh great i defeated a baby._ The shark was coming at me at full speed and straight down.

Before it could hit me, I jumped backwards, and then do back flips until i was about 10 feet away from it. it straight ups and then looks at me. I saw that it eyes were red. Then it charged at me at full speed again, not thinking. Again, i jumped into the air over its head, but i had to use more force to get over it faster, since it is bigger than the other one that i fought earlier and then i kicked it in the head only this time there wasn't even scratch. What the tartarus is that thing made of. Then it jerked upright and then i got hit got sent up. I never really noticed how deep this lake is. Then it charged again, heading straight up. I rolled (or swam) to the side, did a 360 turn and then kicked it again, but no avail. It was still unaffected. Then i dawned to me. If the top don't work, maybe the bottom side of does. I swam all the way to the floor and then swam straight across it a then i looked back and the shark was swimming to me at first speed and then i immediately knew what I had to do. The thing is going too fast to react to my next move.

I moved my hand to the floor, did a handstand, then i kicked the thing straight in the stomach all in a few second. The thing went all the way up to the surface and back. and there was blood of a monster coming from it, but it wasn't beaten. I cursed to myself. but hey at least i know now that my theory, as always, was correct. Then it eyes turned to pure hatred and then it went all the way to the floor . when it got it, its stomach was facing the floor it charged at me again. I smirked at it and then charged at it as well. Then i went lower, thinking that I won't be able to hit it. But it changed it opinion when i bent my back a bit lower than it was and then i kicked it again in the stomach, sending it upright again. This time, blood spat out it's mouth. I laughed at the power of my kicks. I really have gotten stronger. But, of course it wasn't done, but hey i know that it can never defeat me in the water. I am at my strongest in the water. Then i swam upward. I went to the side to kick its stomach again, but at the last second, somehow it made a 360 turn and i hit its back. It sent him back 10 feet, but it wasn't affected by it at all(and you want to know something, that was all in a few minutes of attacks). The thing is a lot smarter than I credited it to be. I mean come one what does it take to destroy this creature. Then it charged at me and then i dodged it charge, but i got hit by its tail. The hit was so strong that I went all the way to the lakes floor and then made cracks on it. For some reason, i couldn't move at all. Then it charged at me again, but I can't move a muscle. I realized halfway it reached me that this is how I am going to die.

Just as it was about to stick me through my chest, something appeared out of the water and then punched it in the stomach and it was sent back 20 feet and i got sent into what seems like a mini mountain. I blinked a bit and then the image came into picture. The person that attacks the shark and saved my life was...

Percy

_**Percy POV**_

it was really embarrassing when thalia caught me almost kissing Annabeth. I know that i like her, a lot, but then i noticed that she was leaning as well. Does that mean what i think it means, does it. no it can't be. Annabeth and I are just best friends. But why the hades do I feel disappointed.

Anyway, the whole time I was there, waiting for Annabeth. I caught thalia smiling at me and would wink. Every time that she would that, i immediately knew what it means and then i would blush a lot.

Then i noticed that Annabeth haven't been back yet. I am guessing that she went for a swim, probably to cool herself off. I mean who blame her, after all that has happened so far. I decided that i would follow her example and then i took the trail that I took this morning to the lake.

When i got to the big, beautiful lake, I looked around for Annabeth. When I don't see her anywhere, i made a guess that she was probably at the bottom of the ocean, relaxing and enjoying the feeling of water around her. again i decided to follow her lead, for some reason, i decided to take off my shoes and socks. I ran to the lake smiling_. Can't wait to surprise Annabeth _i thought to myself asi ran to the lake. But I stopped halfway, because just then, the biggest shark i have ever seen come out of the lake like a rocket and the go back in on its side. I stood there completely dumfounded on how big that thing was. Then like a tsunami, it dawned to.

Annabeth. Was. fighting . Alone.

She was fighting the biggest shark I have ever seen all by herself. By the way the shark shot out of the water, i am guessing that the monster got kicked by Annabeth. I trust me when I say that is nothing that you want to be on the receiving end. Just saying that her kicks are very, very powerful. Then I finally how powerful. I mean come one, what normal person could shot a 20 ton looking shark out of a water by kicking it, not unless you're Annabeth. You see, i learned from Athena that artemis told annnabeth could never, ever compete with my upper body strength, so she wanted Annabeth to be better at me at one more thing. I think she did because she didn't want Annabeth to be weaker at something than me. To make things short., Annabeth has the most powerful kicks ever and they are even stronger when she is in the water.

But i have a feeling that she will need help with this battle. I ran and jumped into the lake. I swam as fast I could to the bottom of the lake. When i got there i saw that Annabeth on the floor, looking up and smirking. Then she jumped and then started to swim upward. I look at what she was going to and I saw the , at the last second, made a 180 turn and then went to attack the monster's stomach, but at the last second the shark made a 360 turn and then Annabeth hit the back of the monster. The monster was sent back 10 feet, but it was completely unharmed, more like unhurt, from it. Then Annabeth had a face of completely frustration. I immediately knew why. The back of the shark was its only weakness. I was about to jump it when the shark charged at Annabeth, faster that any shark I have ever seen a shark move. Annabeth barely dodged it, i sighed in relief but it disappeared immediately when the creature used it tail to hit Annabeth. Annabeth was sent all the way to the lakes floor and the attack was so powerful that the floor was cracked. I know that Annabeth was still conscious, but she wasn't moving at all. I could feel the shark have a smirk in its ugly face. Then it charged at Annabeth. I know that she can't dodge for the whatever reason. I won't allow my friends die in front of me, especially Annabeth.I charged at it at full speed. Just as it was about to hit Annabeth, i threw a punch and it hit it straight in the stomach and got sent back 20 feet and straight into what looks like an mini undersea mountain. Annabeth looked up and then blinked.

'seaweed brain. W-' she started to say but i cut her off

"i came to swim with you but then i realized that you were fighting a monster and i decided to help you out. Becides, i got a promise to keep" i said as i kneeled down next to her. it doesn

'but wait how do you k-' she started to say but then she realized it "When it came into the surface" i nodded

"Percy I don't know why, but i can't move" she said and then I nodded. It doesn't make sense how the thing could defeat Annabeth, especially since she is in the water. but right now it doesn't matter. So got on my knees completely and as then went to the pick her up when she screamed

"what out Percy, behind you" i turned behind me and i saw the monster about to attack me. I crossed my arms so that it made an x and then the shark hit that x. I was sent back about 15 feet. I grunted in frustration and then i said

"damn what it does to kill this thing" then it charged at me and then did a turned and the swung it tail like an axe. I caught it with my hands, but i was sent back a few feet first. It had a surprised expression on it and then i wrapped my arms around it tail like a ribbon.

Then I did something that surprised even me. I used all of strength and then i started to turn in circles, really fast. So fast in fact that I looked like a mini tornado. Then I let go and then it was sent back into a big rock. Then I saw to it and then i punched it stomach as hard as i could and even then i was defeated. Then it dawned to me, it can never, ever be defeated as long as it is in the water. That is why Annabeth lost. Now it all make sense. I grabbed it by its tail and then i rushed as fast as i could to the surface. When i saw it, i threw it with all of my strength into the air and then when i came up, i saw that it was at least 24 feet in the air. Then the creature started to fall, but way before it could even reach the water, i focused the power of Zeus within me and I could feel my eyes turn into its usually electric blue every time that i use the power of Zeus within me. Then a lightning came from the clear blue sky and then zapped the creature straight in the stomach. After a few seconds, it turned into dust. I sighed in exhaustion, but i couldn't pass out now, i knew that Annabeth was in trouble. I swam as fast as I could to the bottom and then I searched for Annabeth. I found her passed out in exhaustion, but she didn't have any cuts or bruises on her and then i remembered that we are in the water. I grabbed her bridal style and then swam to the top. After i reached the surface, I put her up first and then i came up. Then I carried her over my shoulder and then went to camp again. I could feel my conscious slipping away, but i held on for Annabeth. i kept stumbing in exhaughtion and ever step feels as if my legs were made out of jelly. After what seem like forever, i finally saw thalia and grover, talking, after they saw me, both of the eyes widen. But then at that moment, i felt my eyes roll to the back of my head. The last thing i heard and saw were thalia and grover screaming our names and rushing toward us.

_So there is the next chapter. So how did you like the surprise. I decided to withdraw their fight with medusa a bit longer, but i will promise this, i promise on the river styx that in the next chapter they will meet medusa. Anyway, please review what you guys think. Thanks and I will see you guys later. _

_peace_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey fellow readers and writer. I am just going to let you know that for about 3-5 or so chapters are neither be in Annabeth's or Percy's POV. In this chapter will be in be in Annabeth's POV. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.  
In this chapter, they will meet medusa and fight. **

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up hearing something falling and shattering on the floor. Opened my eyes hesitantly and turned my head towards it. Even moving the much hurt like Tartarus, but i moved it anyway. I turned to it, to see Thalia, on the floor, picking up glass and under it was some sort of yellowish liquid. I believe that it was nectar. I still couldn't move, but i still found my voice.

'hey thalia' i said almost inaudible, but she seems to have heard it because i swear that she jump 5 feet.

"Annabeth, how long have you been awake." She said looking directly into my eyes.

"Ever since i heard glass break" i said truthfully. Then she sighed loudly and then she smiled. I could tell that she was hiding something, but i decided to ignore it. Thalia was my best friend, other than percy of course, so if she have to keep it a secret, then it have to be pretty big.

"Thalia can you do me a favour. Can you feed me some ambrosia and nectar for me? I can't move a muscle right now' i said. She nodded and then went to the mini fridge. Since when do we have a mini fridge? Anyway, she poured some nectar and grabbed some ambrosia. I drank the nectar (**A/N i don't know what nectar taste like to Annabeth. I couldn't find it)** and i ate the ambrosia. The pain subsided a bit but i still feel pain. I then knew what I need it

"Thalia can I ask you for one more favour. Can you give some water." i asked one more time. Thalia nodded one more time and got up. She grabbed the glass that she used for nectar and then grabbed a pitcher and then poured some into the glass. Then she came over to me and kneed. She grabbed the back of my head, push it up and then she gave me the water. I instantly felt better. The pain in my arms and my stomach immediately disappeared. Then she put my head down back onto the pillow and got up, with the pitcher in her hand.

'Thalia, can you leave the pitcher here, please.'' I said. She nodded and then she put down the pitcher, still full of water. Just then, at that moment, all the memories of what happened yesterday (I think it was yesterday) returned to me. Just as Thalia was leaving, i found new strength and then grabbed her by the arm. She turned to me and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'Where is Percy'' i said with complete worry in my voice. Then her face paled a bit and I knew then that something was wrong. Then i started to tear up, fearing the worst. Thalia must of saw this because she said

'Annabeth don't worry. Percy is alive, barely, but alive. Grover is in another tent treating him.'' I sighed knowing that seaweed brain is going to be alright. Then i heard what she said and then my face turned to complete concerned. I was getting up so I can go see him when I felt Thalia hand on my arm. I turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Annabeth, before you go and rush of to see the boy that you like, can you tell me what happened. All that we know is that percy came out of the forest, extremely tired and limping as if taking one step was a lot of pain, and carrying you on his shoulders, unconscious" thalia said as she pulls me back onto the water mattress (percy brought some just in case, but we never got the time or we were too tired to make it). When she said that, i almost burst into tears. Not only did seaweed brain came to the rescue (come on laugh it up. I know what you're thinking) but he defeated that thing all by himself and then even though he was beyond exhaustion, he carried me back to my friends so they can take care of me. I grabbed the pitcher, ignoring the cup and drank all the water in the pitcher, not caring that some of it got onto my cloths. Just then all the pain that i had before disappeared. I wiped my my chin with my sleave and then i got up and then i bolted out of the tent. I could hear thalia chuckle, but i didn't care right now. All i care is seeing seaweed brain. Then as i was going to his tent, i heard groaning coming from it. Then i sprinted to it and we went in like lightning. For the second time under one hour, I almost burst into tears, only this time it was out of relief. Percy slowly sat up right and then got up all the way. I blushed at the sight before me. Percy was shirtless and had swim trunks. He looked at what I was looking at and then he chuckled and gave me a smile that made my stomach do a summersault. I was so relieved that he was ok that I ran and jumped into his arms, literally. Apparently, it was so hard that he flew back onto the bed, because the next thing I knew, we were on his bed, with me on top. Then he chuckled

"Nice to see you too wise girl. '' he said. then i looked up to see his face and then suddenly he groaned loudly. Then it dawned to me that his injuries aren't fully healed just yet.

'oh my god, seaweed brain. I am so sorry" i said completely concerned for him. He just looked at me and then he smile and laughed a bit.

'it's ok wisegirl, it's just that my injuries aren't healed yet, so it wasn't your fault" he said. then I smiled

"well I can fix that" I said winking at him. Then he laughed again.

"well for you to do that, you gonna have to get off of me wise girl' he said. Then it dawned to me that i was on top of him the whole time, with my legs at his sides. I got of immediately and i blushed so much that they literally started smoking. He laughed at that and I blushed even more.

'Well wise girl, after you cool off, can you get me some water from that pitcher'' he said pointing to the table where grover was sleeping. I swear, I haven't even noticed him there. I went and grabbed the pitcher and the glass

'Leave the glass there, I won't need it'' he said, i raised an eyebrow and then i realized what he was going to do. I gave him the pitcher, put it over his head and then poured it all over his head and body. Even though he can't get wet unless he wants to, the water still heals him. I blushed at that.

Afterwards, he put the pitcher down and then he opened his arms. I raise an eyebrow in confusion until his eyes changed into the color of Hestia for a second. Then i realized what he wanted me to do. I sighed and then i smiled at him. I went over to him and then gave him a hug, putting my hands around his waist and my head on his shoulders. He smelled like the ocean. I loved that smell. I then blushed because i just noticed that i was giving a hug to a shirtless percy. Then i remembered why i was going a hug to percy.

I focused the power of hearth that is within me and focused it to be around percy. percy then started to get warmer and warmer until he was literally glowing. When the glow died down, i looked at percy and he was good as new. Then I put his arms over his head, with one hand on one of his elbows and then he stretched.

'i love it every time you do that, you know that" he said still stretching. I smiled at his compliment. Just then (i am blaming Aphrodite for this) my eyes travelled all over his body and i stoped at his fully grown 6-pack. I blushed immensely at that. Then percy stopped and notices my blush. Then he finds a shirt and then puts it on. Ok i will admit it. i was a little dispointed. I wouldn't mind to see him shirtless a little bit longer. THERE. I said it. so what if i like seeing the boy that I like shirtless. Sue me.

Then percy studies me and then he smiled. He went over to me and then gave me a hug. I was surprised and confused at what he was doing. That is until i felt my body starts to get warm and started to glow. After the glowing stops, i looked at my cloths and they were good as new. Then I remembered something. My eyes widen and then I started to touch my face all over, all while percy has his arms around my waist. He chuckles when he sees this.

'Don't worry wisegirl, for whatever reason, you are not wearing makeup'' he said still hugging me. I sighed at that and then smiled as i return the hug, putting my head on his shoulders and my arms around his neck. We stayed like that until someone cleared their throat. We turn to where it came from, to see a grinning Thalia. Then she winked at me. I let go of Percy immediately and then i blushed. I heard Percy laugh at this. I glared at him, but i heard Thalia say

'Well its nice to see you're healthy and all. I just came here to tell Annabeth that she should wake you up so we can leave. We do have a quest to complete, remember'' Thalia said. Then we both nodded and then she left.

After she was out of sight and i looked at grover, who was still sleeping with his head in his elbows, i kicked percy hard in the ankle.

'OWW.'' He yelled as he bounces up and down, holding and rubbing his ankle. "what the hades what that one for'' then i laughed and then i looked directly into his sea-green eyes

'that was for always going off and being the brave idiot that you are. And this one'' i said as i walked up to him and then kiss his cheek 'was for saving my life.''

He just stood there, dumbfounded and then he blushed. then realization dawned to me.

'Well i will see you later''i said, blushing like mad. I looked over at Percy who nodded. Then i left the tent and went to my tent so i can get all of my stuff.

The entire way back i mentally screamed oh my god_. I just kissed percy Jackson_ i thought to myself. halfway back to my tent, i look back to see a smiling percy, holding the cheek on where i kissed him.

I got back to my tent and then I focused the power of hearth on my cloths. After about 45 seconds, they were all good as new and then I put them into my backpack. I grabbed my belt and my bracelet and put them on. Afterwards, i deflated my water bed (it is really a waterbed, it is a air mattress that it is enchanted to feel like a water bed) and but it into my backpack. Then I went outside to see Thalia and grover all ready to go. I walked up to them and then they both turned to me

''hey guys have you seem-'' i started to say but then i got cut of by grover

''he is back at the lake to take a swim before we leave'' i nodded but my bag down and then i ran into the forest. When i reached the lake, i looked around to see if he anywhere. Of course i didn't see him, so i'm guessing that he is underwater.

I smiled at that. I then took of my shoes and socks and then i went to the edge and then put my feet in. It felt good and relaxing. After about 10 minutes, I felt something grabbed my legs and pull me down. The whole time i struggles and kicked whatever had me in the stomach. I heard a loud groan and then i opened my eyes to see percy grabbing his stomach.

"Perseus Jackson, i am going to kill you. You nearly gave me a heart attack" i yelled at him and then he started to laugh.

"it was all in fun wisegirl'' he said still laughing. Then i just came up with the idea of revenge. I smirked and then went to gave him a hug. He stopped laughing and then looked into my eyes. I smirked and then i felt my eyes change colour. His face paled. Just then we both shot out of the water like rockets. Percy shot out first and then he landed on his feet.

The moment after that was so embarrassing that i would have died out of it. as i was falling, percy caught me and my legs my his waist, but that the wasn't the most embarrassing part. The part that almost killed me out of embarrassment was that the whole time, he had his hands on my butt.

Úmmm, P-percy, can you move your hands'' i stuttered, my entire face completely red, cursing at the fates the whole time in my head. Then he blushed as much as well and put me down. Then he blushed so hard that i swear that his cheeks were smoking, and i bet mine were too.

"i thinjk that we should get back to the other'' he said still blushing from it. i only nodded and then we left. The whole time, i couldn't help but look at percy and when he notices, i looked away blushing like mad and so was he.

When we reached the others, we were both blushing like mad. Thalia and grover looked at us weirdly and then we told them that we should leave. After percy left, thalia kept looking at me suspiciously and then i blushed even more . Then i started to walk for her not to notice.

After we got out of the forest, Thalia caught me staring at percy, differently than usually. Before i could say anything, a newspaper appeared in my face. I took it off and then i saw the date. When i told them, thalia told us that we were in the forest for about 2 days, meaning we have about 4-5 days until the solstice.

"Come on, lets just walk up the side of the rode until we see a car that can take us or let us ride on it.'' i said i was scanning the area. Everyone nodded and then we started to walk on the side of the road. After about an hour of walking, I decided that i should run or jog and I told everyone else that we train whenever we can. Percy said it was ok, but thalia said that she didn't want to. So i decided to skip the jog and put on some weights. You see i have these special weights that Atremis gave me that magically appear on my body whenever i wanted to and it would always be 50 pounds more of my current rate. I don't want say how much weight i can carry on my legs, just because i don't wanna brag. Lets just say that if you were to take all of this at once without training, you would have broken a coulple of bones. Then I focused on them and then i could feel them appear all over my legs. It started to burn with every step.

"Annabeth what's wrong." I heard Thalia say to me.

'no nothing at all. You know what I changed my mind, I am going to jog ahead, if you don't want to then i will see you guys in a while." I said. thalia said that it was ok and to be careful. Percy however said that he would want to train with me. So then we started to run and even though i had my weights on, i could always match up to Percy. every step burn like Hades, but hey, no pain, no gain right.

After about 15 minutes of nonstop running, i was sweating a lot. Percy wasn't any different. The only thing different was that after we stop running, Percy's shoulders started to tense up and he lifted his armes like weighted as we started to walk. Then I immediately new that he put on his weights on his arms. I wasn't going to lose to him, so i made my legs weights weigh even more. Then they made i hard to move, but i sort jog in place as we were walking. Percy started to sweat a lot more and i wasn't any different. After about another half an hour, we decided to take a break, even though i started to get used to the amount of my weights weigh. Then i noticed that thalia and grover were nowhere to be seen. I laughed at that

I looked over at percy who was sweating like crazy, moving his arms up and down easily as if they were nothing on them.

"well It took me a while, but i finally got used to it'' percy said as he sat down in the grass stretching. I moved my legs up and down, i got used to them, but it still burns just a tiny bit.

"Me too. I think that it enough training for one day, but i think we should leave them on for now, so that thalia and grover don't accidently find them.''i said sitting down next to him. He nodded I inhaled and then i smelled something really bad

"Oh my god, seaweed brain, you stink" i said putting a hand on my nose. Then I heard him chuckle.

"you don't smell any better wisegirl. Know quit complaining and fix yourself." He said as he stood up and then i realized that his eyes were the colour of Hestia. I removed my hand away from my nose and then i inhaled. All I smelled was the air and sea breeze. I looked over at Percy to see that he was completely dry and his cloths were as good as new. Then i focused the power of the sea within me so i can get dry. I felt my eyes change colour, but then they changed again and then all of the sweat disappeared and my clothes were as good as new.

''annabeth i need to talk to you'' i looked at him weirdly.''about earlier today.'' Then he blushed and then so did i

''w-what about it'' i said stuttering a bit, blushing

''i just want to say that i am sorry that i g-'' he said to say, but then i put a hand on his mouth and shook my head.

''don't worry seaweed brain, it wasn't your fault ok, so please do me a favour and don't bring it up'' i said blushing the whole time. All he did was nod.

. Just then i heard a horn. The both of us looked to the direction of where we came from, to see a truck, with someone driving and Thalia and Grover in the back. They waved at us then Thalia said something to the driver. Then they stopped right in front of us and we got in.

After about 2 minutes, we found a cafe. We told them nice people who gave us a ride that we would pay them, but they said that they were happy to help out. We thanked them and then we got we crossed the street.  
When we got there, i saw the truck that i saw in my dream. I froze in place and then thalia put a hand on my shoulder, letting me know that everything was ok. The sign said

_ Aunty ems _

_ Cafe and statue emporium_

Percy went in first and then looked around. After we went inside we looked around. It look deserted, except for the life size statues. Then out of nowhere, a women with glasses and a big bandana came out from the back room.

"how may I help you' she said. her voice sounded ancient, but i let it slide.

"we just came here to eat. The sign said that this place was a cafe. We have money'' i said, getting a bad feeling from this women, but couldn't put my finger on it.

"Oh. Ok just wait her for the food, you guys can look around it you want, i will go tell the chief to start." She said rather particularly. We nodded as she entered the back door. Then the each of us went out separate ways. I got to admit, these statues look extremely life like. Then i heard grover talking,

'oh look a sytar statue. Wow it looks exactly like uncle fernand (i think that how you spell it). even got the mole and everything, but that can't be right. I heard that he was killed by...''then his voice started to fade after that. Then I heard rambling behind me, to see a casusion women wearing a blue blouse

'you. You have got tell help me" she said with absolute fear in her voice.

"What, what is it" i said looking into her eyes.  
"she. That thing killed my husband.'' She said as she tears up.

'wait how did she killed you h-'' i started to say, but i cut of when i heard grover yell

"guys we need to leave now. Where in the lair of medusa" then my eyes widen. stupid stupid stupid. I said to myself as i hit my head. How can i be so stupid. Aunty em, m- Medusa.

'oh what a shame. I was really wanted to play with you guys a little while longer before you figure it out. But no matter. Wait i know what we can play. How do you guys feel for a staring contest'' she said from behind us. Her voice was so powerful that i was tempted to do exactly as she said. but i shook of that feeling.i turned to the women

"No matter what you do, don't look into her eyes.' I said seriously. She nodded and we closed our eyes when medusa appeared in front of us.

''oh you know that it's not nice to not participate.'' She said. I could her snakes, but i kept my eyes close.

"come on, one look is going to kill you, you know. Just one look and then this will be all over" she said. Then i felt the women loosen up a bit for whatever reason. Then after two mintues, her gripped became stone hard. I immediately knew what happened.

''a daughter of Athena. You know it was your despicable mother that gave this curse to me. Its ironic really. You know what i heard. All of her children has the most beautiful stormy grey eyes. Can i see them' she said her voice getting louder. Then i could fell snakes on my face.

"one look isn't going to kill you.' She said. i could actually feel her breath on my face. Then i just remembered my conversation with my mom and Hestia, but it was still extremely risky, it was a theory at most, and i don't know if it would work.

_Its ok dear. You can open you're eyes. I promise you that nothing is going to happen to you. You have my blessing, so you have my will as well. Just trust me. _I heard hera speak in my head. I mentally nodded and then i said.

"ok, you're right. One look wouldn't kill me" i said smiling. Then i heard thalia

"Annabeth no, don't do it. its a trick." She sounded so close, but slowly started to open my eyes. I am trusting hera with life, literally.

When i opened my eyes fully, i saw another pair of eyes, blue eyes. Then in a few seconds, i felt something really strange inside of me. I immediately knew what it was. medusa was trying to shattered my spirit, but i am not going to let her. I kicked her and she was sent flying backwards.

"How- how is this possible. No mortal has ever been able to do that. No mortal has a will that strong, unless-'' then her eyes widen in realization and she backed up a bit. I look directly into her eyes and still nothing happened to me. I guess hera came through after all. Thank you i said in my mind. Then i heard her reply you're welcome. Good luck my child.  
Just then i heard something that sounded like an engine and so did medusa. Then I noticed that thalia was gone. We both towards it to see a red truck literally come bursting through the wall and hit her straight on, full force. Medusa got sent back flying, breaking half a dozen statures along the way. Then i heard a door slam. I turned around to be engulfed into a bear hug by Thalia.

"Annie, thank the gods that you are ok. When i saw you slowly opening your eyes, i thought you were-'' she started to say by giving her a hug and then i said, once i let go of her

'i know and i am sorry. I promise that i won't let something like that happen again'' then i heard another door slam and out of the smoke, came out Percy and grover

'guys we're not done yet. We hurt her, but she not defeated, look'' Percy said, pointing to the direction where medusa was sent. We all nodded and then we separated. Thalia went with Grover, while i went with Percy (of course).

"ok i have got to ask, how did you do it'' percy asked. I looked at him like he was stupid.

''remember the talk Percy, with mom and Hestia" i said putting my hands on my hips. Then his eyes widen in realization. Then he shook his head then he smiles. I shock my head in exasperation. Boys

Just then i heard something flying to me. Percy got in front of me and then threw a punch. He destroyed a statue. Then he looked at me and then we nodded. We both ran to where the statue came from.

Then we saw her, walking to Thalia. Just then i remembered something. I took off my bracelet and then i took out a small dagger. I put the bracelet around it. then i grabbed it by the end and then i threw it. it went past her head and landed right next to thalia's head. Medusa turned to me and i didn't look away from her eyes, i just stood there grinning

'your aims needs work, girl, you missed'' medusa said. Medusa then grabbed a really big piece of stone and then threw it at me, but as always, I got out of the way, doing a cartwheel to the side. Then i heard it shatter against something hard, but i decided to ignore whatever it hit because right now it didn't matter. Medusa had a surprised expression before it changed to anger. Then i looked directly at thalia, who was staring at me in awe , and pretended to put on the bracelet and then touch it and then my eye. She nodded and then put it on. Then she put on the eyes and then it turned into a big bronze shield.

The moment it sprung out, thalia's face turned to awe and then i smile to it.

''well the thing is medusa, is that i don't ever miss my target and that i always have a plan.'' I said. then she turned around to see her reflection. Then she started to scream in agony and then she started to turn into stone, starting from her feet. Then i found riptide next to me and then i looked at percy, how was unconscious on the ground, with broken pieces of statue on his head. _The champion of Olympus got defeated by a rock. _I thought as i picked up riptide.

Just then Percy turned his head and then opened one eye and then winked. Then i nodded and then i ran to medusa. Before her head turned to stone, i cut of her head and then she turned to dust.

Afterwards, thalia turned to me and stared at me in awe.

''what" i said starting to get annoyed. Then percy came rubbing his head.

''guys lets get grover and leave. Grover is the only one that can drive after all, we can take the truck'' he said. both of us and woke up grover.

Afterwards, thalia called shotgun, so i have to be in the back with percy, not that i am complaining. When she said that she winked at me and then i mouth 'thank you' then she winked again.

''well that was a prettifying'' percy said as we got into the back of the truck. I laughed at that.

"come one lets get some sleep, we gonna need our strength for later'' i said. he nodded and then we laid down on the back of the truck. The last i heard before being out like a light was the start of the engine.

_Wow that was my longest chapter ever. Anyway the fates really wants Percabeth to get together, don't they. Anyway, tell me what you guys think with the battle with medusa and all of that. Did you guys like it, absolutely love it or you just thought that it was ok. Whatever you think, please review. Later _


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews so far and i am extremely glad that they are all good ones and that you guys like my story. In this chapter, well i give you a hint. It has to do with a dream from a few chapters before. Enjoy

**Percy POV**

I woke up by the sound of something that appears to be the sound of a truck's horn. I opened my eyes fully and I looked straight into the night sky. It was simply amazing. They were so many stars that it covered the whole sky. They were so many star that i couldn't count. Then i felt something on my shoulder. I look to my right and all i saw was blond hair. I heard soft snoring and then i immediately knew who it was. it was Annabeth, sleeping peacefully. At that moment, i noticed our position and i blushed beet red. I had an arm around her protectively and my head was resting softly on her top of her head. She had herhead on my shoulders and was completely sound asleep. She had an arm around my waist and her legs were crossed with mine, making our legs form a sort of x. She shifted s bit and then the pull around my waist got a bit stronger_. She must think that i am a pillow_ i thought to myself. when i tried to move and let her sleep in peace, she shifted so i couldn't get up. She put her head on my chest and put her arm completely my torso and then she moved her whole body closer to me. I blushed a bit from that, but i chuckled to myself. _yup she thinks i am a pillow_ i thought to myself still chuckling. Then i let her sleep a bit more, but i rubbed her hair a bit. Then she turned her head so that it is facing mine. Then i saw an eye twitch. So i sit upright and lean back a glass and closed my eye, but kept it open just a tiny bit, enough for me to see. Annabeth was slowing opening her eyes and the whole time she was smiling. Then, when her eyes were fully open, allowing me to see her beautiful stormy grey eyes; her eyes widen and she bolted right up. I chucked to myself and opened my eyes completely. I looked at her and she blushing a bit... oh who am i kidding, Annabeth whole face was red. If she gets any redder, her face is going to start smoking (which it is, a bit). I laughed at her reaction and then i stood upright, looking directly into her eyes.

''good morning to you too, wisegirl'' i said leaning back fully and putting my hands behind my head. For whatever reason, she blushed even more and her face was literally smoking. She turned around so i couldn't see her blush (too late for that, don't you think).

"w-what hap-happened. W-why was I-I-I s-s-sleeping on y-you'' ahw stuttering just about every word. I shurdded my shoulders up and down that said i don't know

"I have no clue wisegirl. All i know is that when I woke up, you had a hand on my stomach and you were using me as a pillow. Every time that i would try and get away so you can sleep easier, you would shift your body so that I couldn't.'' I said completely truthful. The moment that i finished my explanation, she straighten her spine and bit her lower lip. Then she blushed even more and then turned her head so i couldn't see it (again, too late). Before she turned her head, i swear on the goddess of hearth (A/N it is Hestia for those of you who don't know) that her beet red cheeks were literally smoking white and her eyes changed into a yellowish-orange color.

'oh, well i am sorry for that seaweed brain'' she said still looking away. I laughed at my nickname.

''its ok wisegirl, i know it wasn't your fault. oh and by the way look up.'' I said. then she turned to me with a risen eyebrow, forgetting that her face was still as red as a tomato.

''huh'' she said confused. I laughed at that and then i repeated myself.

''look up wisegirl'' i pointed upward and she looked up. The moment that she did so, she gasped. Then she had a big smile on her face and then turned to me.

''seaweed brain, it's so beautiful'' she said. All i could do was nod in agreement. Then, still blushing, she sat down directly over me and then started to be like her usual self, not that i am complaining. She started talking about constellations.

''right there is the Pegasus contilation.'' She pointed to the sky. Out of the constilations that I know of (mostly thanks to Annabeth) the Pegasus was always my favourite because the pegasi is a version of a horse and my dad was the creature of horses, can you see why. She must have been reading my mind

''you know, if i were to guess, i would say that the Pegasus constellation would be you're favourite, right'' she said. i looked at her completely surprised. She laughed at my expression

''i guess i hit the bullseye. Seaweed brain, anyone who has known you long enough would guess that. The pegasi is a form of a horse and since your father was the creator of horses, it would be a surprise that it would be you're favourite constellation'' she said. i nodded at that. Then i heard some loud snoring and Annabeth and i turned to it, which was behind us. Grover was on the driver seat and Thalia was on the passenger seat. We both looked at each other and then we decided that we sould mess with them a bit. We both focused the power of Hestia within us and then focused on something that their skin was touching. I focused on the wheel, since grovers hands were on it. After about 30 seconds of smoke, he bolted right up, blowing on his hands and as for thalia; Annabeth focused on the area above the cabinet where were arms are and her head between them. About 15 seconds later, she bolted right up and blows her elbow and the both of them groaned very loudly in pain the whole time. Annabeth and I layed down so they wouldn't see us laughing our asses of. After about 10 minutes, we focused on the places on the places we did before, but instead of the burning kind, we used it to heal it slowly, hey we aren't cruel and becides they are my friends, i can't and don't like to see them in pain if i couldn't do anything about it.

Anyway, we both say them turn around, so Annabeth and i closed our eyes, and she put an arm around my waist and i put an arm around her, like how we were before, except that she was awake. I could feel them looking at us, but i held it back and then i shifted so i was on my side, with my back away from her. Then we heard the door slam and then i felt someone shaking me. I pretended to be asleep and then i stood up, yawnig. I rubbed my eyes and i saw Annabeth doing the same thing, at the corner of my eye.

''morning guys, we just wanted to know if we should continue'' thalia said. Then i looked at Annabeth and then we sigh, sleepily.

''can it wait till morning, i am still tired'' Annabeth said. then she smiled and then winked at Annabeth. I saw Annabeth blush a bit and then she went back inside. Then, i saw Annabeth blush for whatever reason and then looked away from me, not making any eye-contact at all. Then this time, feeling more tired for what ever reason, decided that i should get some sleep and when i told Annabeth that, she nodded and got the far side of the truck and lay on her side. Then i tried to get some sleep and it worked.

Until i suddenly got a chill go through my spine and when i say chill, i mean the air just got 50 degrees colder. I bolted up and looked around and then i sensed something powerful coming. I saw Annabeth still sleeping and then i look behind me and i saw that thalia and Grover was sleeping, only this time they were both leaning back on the seat. Then i got up and then i started to move out of the back of the truck when i felt something grab my elbow. I look towards it to see Annabeth gripping on my elbow,

''where are you wrong and don't lie. I can always tell when you're lieing seaweed brain, so no funny business alright'' Annabeth said with a serious face on. I sighed and then she stood up.

''i sensed something. Something powerful is coming our way and i was just going to see what it was'' i said truthfully. Then suddenly her eyes widen, wider than i have ever seen and then for a second, i thought that i saw a tear in her eyes.

''no, no Percy.'' she said all of the sudden. She didn't call me seaweed brain so i know something was up. I grabbed her by the shoulders and then i made her look directly into my eyes, that way she can't lie without me finding out it.

''annabeth what is wrong.'' I said concernedly.

''nothing seaweed brain. You said that you were going to see whatever that you sensed all by yourself right.'' She said and then i nodded. Then she stood up and then grabbed my hand

''then i am coming too and you can't stop me.'' She said. then i felt it again and it was way more powerful feeling that what i got the first time. There is no way i could live with myself if Annabeth got hurt. I shock my head

''i am sorry Annabeth, you not coming. This creature feels extremely powerful and i don't want anything to happen to y..any of you.'' I said completely truthful. Then she glared at me for some reason but not out of anger, it was some emotion that i couldn't read.

''percy i am coming and that is final. I said that i am coming and that you can't stop me from helping you'' she said looking directly into my eye. Why does she have to be so stubborn. I sighed and then walked up to Annabeth and again, i put my hands around her neck.

''i am so, so sorry about this Annabeth i just don't want you to get hurt'' i said and then she raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to say something but then i squeezed my hand and then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and passed out. My dad taught me how to do that if i ever needed it.

'''Again, i am so sorry Annabeth. i just don't want you to get hurt. '' i said as i bent down and picked her up, bridal style and then put back on the truck. I took the strand of hair that covered her eyes and put onto the back of her ears. I kissed her forehead before i ran to the forest.

The farther i ran, the air started to get colder and colder. Then i saw a tree frozen solid. I stopped running and then i walked towards it. i walked around it and then i saw that some trees behind it were also frozen.i touched it for a second and it cracked. I stood back just in case. So i started to followed the trail of frozen trees until i got to an area where there wre no trees, but they're a lot of white stuff on the grond. I kneed and grabbed some of it in my hand. It was snow. Solid snow. What could possibly be able to do this. This can't be natural, i mean come on, it is the middle of the summer. Then i heard some growling behind me. I turned around and i saw the most furiscous monster i have ever seen in my life.

It looked liked a over grown wold, but it hand really long claws and was snow white. Then i growled, showing its razor sharp teeth. Then i lunged, faster than any monster i have ever seen. If i was someone else, i would have been cut in half, but i am not someone else, i am me. At the last second, i jumped backwards and touched my bracelet and then it transformed into my shield. The attack was so powerful that i felt the attack through my shield. I pushed my shield forward and then I deflected the attack. I threw a punch and i heard a big CRUNCH, letting me know that i broke the monsters nose, but at the same time the monster threw another attack. This time, i couldn't dodge it and it cut me on my face, it was weak, but it still hurt like tartarus. The creature was sent back a couple feet while i fell backwards, holding my cheeks. i stood up and then i noticed why even though the attack was weak. The wolf's claw has some sort of green substances that i guessed was poison. The posion isn't inside of me (my dad taught me how to detect unwanted things within me, mostly by using the water within me), but i still felt alot of pain. So, again guessing, the monstes posion isn't the killing kind but it increases the pain.

Then the creature took a deep breath and when it exhaulded, its breath was icey blue and then anything in its way got frozen, even me. It didn't hurt, i was still conscious and all, but i couldn't move. Then it lunged at me slowly (thanks to the punch that i threw earlier) and then jumped. Then i focused on the power of hades within me and then i felt my eyes turned pitch black. And then i shadow travelled before it could hit me. Then i heard something shatter. I appeared behind it and took out riptide. Then the monster's tail, suddenly grew spikes and then, since i didn't have my shield, slashed me all over my chest and some parts of my arms. I screamed in agony and the monster lunged and used its head to attack my chest. I got thrown back about 20 feet into the snow. I was in complete pain and i couldn't move. Then i remember something that Annabeth told me once. Snow was just water frozen, but not completely and when it melts, it becomes drinking water. I didn't have time for the sun to come up, so i focused on the power of Zeus within me and then i willed for lightning to hit right next to me. It did and then after it cleared, there was water next to me. Then i sensed the wolf charging to me again. Then i focused on the power of the sea within me to heal me. I instantly felt better and then the monster was literally above me. I put my feet under it and then i threw it behind me, but before that i found riptide next to me and as the monster was over me, i swang my blade and cut of some of its tail and then it gave the biggest roar i ever heard as it tail feel of. Then i stood up and found my backpack next to me. Right now, i didn't care how it got there but i need some ambora and nectar. I got them out and i chowed them down. I felt better, but not completely healed. But healed enough for me to get up and to continue to fight. Just then, the creature charged again.

I did a 360 degree turn, all around it's body and then i swunged riptide like an axe and cut of the rest of its tail. It roared again. Only this time, it roared for a coulple seconds because it clawed me in the arm and my chest. It hut like tartarus. I just of a way for me to defeat it. I grabbed the creature my the leg, focused the power of zeus within me and then willed myself to get high. Very high up into the air. Then i grabbed the creature my the hair and then focused the power of Hestia to burn it with each touched and then we started to fall. We continued to fall until we hit the ground. The attack was so powerful that it sounded like an explosion and the ground was cracked. I couldn't see the monster due to all of the dirt. Heck i couldn't see anything for that matter. Then i noticed that i created a crator. That sure did take a lot of energy, but the monster can't possibly survived that. I walked up out of the crator, the dust blocking it. when i got into view, i saw Thalia and Annabeth, weapons ready. When they saw me, their expression changed into I couldn't read right now. All i did was grab my shoulder and smile at them, breathing heavy. Then as i was going to walk towards them, their eyes widen and then Annabeth screamed''NO'' i turned around and then i saw something coming towards me. I was way to exhausted to dodge it, so i got hit and got sent back into a tree. The last thing i heard before i lost conscious was the voices of Annabeth and Thalia.

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up feeling weird. As i groaned loudly as i stood up, rubbing my throbbing neck. Then it just came back to me. '_'that brave idiot. Why does he always have to be the hero and do everything by himself''_ i murmured to my myself. just then, i heard a big roar, but thanks to my supper hearing, it kind of hurt, but not that much. Then i heard a door slam and then i heard footsteps. I got off of the truck and then walked to thalia, rubbing my temples the whole time. When i came up to her and then she looked around

''where is percy and what was that sound'' she asked as she turned to me. I shurdded my shoulders, saying i don't know, even though i knew exactly where he we both heard another roar and then we turned to each other, with worried expressions. Then we sprinted into the forest.

We continued to run, or sprint in thalia's case, until we find a frozen tree. We both stopped running, thalia breathing hard and walked over to it. she touched it and then it immediately broke into a thousand piece. Thalia put her hands up in the air, saiying i didn't do that. Just then we both heard what sounded like an explosion and then we ran (or sprinted) to the direction of the explosion. When we came to the place of the explosion, it was very cold, but i used the power of Hestia to keep myself warm, and without changing the color of my eyes. We couldn't see anything because they were so much dust in the air. Just then, we saw a figure appear out of the dust cloud. I grabbed a dagger out of my belt and Thalia took out her spear. We were about to attack when we noticed that it was Percy. I lowered my dagger, but then i realized something. He looked exactly like my dream. My eyes widen in realization.

Percy had cuts all over his chest, on his face, and his arms; only this time, he had a big cut that goes from his right shoulder all the way down to his waist. Out of all the cuts and bruises on his body, that one looks the worst and it is where most of the blood is coming from. Then he grabbed and then took a step forward. At that moment, a shadow appeared from behind him and it shaped into a big wolf. Then i saw that its paw went up in the air and went down to him.

''NO'' i yelled running to him, but it was too late. It hit percy straight in the face and he got sent back into a tree and broke it.

Percy'' i yelled and do did Thalia. Then i ran to him to see if he was alive or not. Just then thalia yelled

''annabeth, watch out, behind you.'' Just then i heard something pounced and then i ducked, backwards so that i saw it above me. Afterwards, I everything cleared, i saw that it wasn't coming for me, it was coming for Percy to finish him of.

''oh no you're not'' i said as i grabbed a dagger, grabbed it by the end and then threw it like a dart and it hit the wolf in the ear and got sent into a tree. Then i heard thalia running towards me and stopped next to me. Then she put her spear in the air and then closed her eyes and then threw her spear downwards. Just as the lightning is about to hit it, it somehow rolled out of the way. Thalia eyes widen, but i am not surprised. Then i noticed that the creature was missing a year. It turned to us, completely forgot about the extremely hurt percy, and then charged.

Thalia rolled to the side as i jumped into the air and then kicked it in the face, but not too strong, since thalia was watching. It got sent back into a tree and cracked it. I turned to thalia who had an expression of complete awe.

''what'' i said started to get annoyed by her stare. She opened her mouth to say something, but then her eyes widen and then she kunged at me. She pushed me to the ground. i was about to yell at her but then i saw the monster over us. Just then Thalia screamed in agony. Then i felt her back and she had a small cut.

''thalia whats wrong, it's just a small cut.'' I took out my hand and then i saw something green in my hand. I smelled it and it smelled like poison, but thalia didn't have any poison in her (thank you Poseidon), so i'm guessing that the poison increases the pain. No wander that percy was in so much pain. Then i noticed that thalia lost concsciousness. I take her off of me and then i put her out of the way. Then i run to the monster.

When i got there, i saw that it was wonded and had blood on its mouth. It looked at me and then it looked at me with pure and utter hatred in its eye and i did the same. I hate this thing with every fibber in my being, for what it did to thalia and Percy. hurting thalia is one thing, but hurting percy is another thing. Just for that, i am not going to hold anything back.

I took out a celestial and stygian ice daggers, one for each hand. Then the wolf attacked me and then so did i. The moment it was about 10 feet to me, it jumped and it claws literally sharped and came out of its hand like wolverine. Then i ducked and then i attacked it with my dagger on its belly and left a huge scar. It screamed in agony and landed back into a small puddle. The moment the creature touched it, the puddle turned to ice and then it disappeared into the monster as if it was drinking it. then the monster looked good as new. I stared at it for a second before i charged again and so did the creature.

As i was running towards it, i threw a dagger into the creature, but i dodge it. I took the opportunity to kick it as hard as i could. The attack from make it go back so fast that it broke 3 trees and a big boulders on its way. i just stood there, a leg still in the air, and glaring at the direction of the wolf. Then i ran as fast as i could and in about 25 seconds, i saw the creature still on the floor, still alive. I focused the power of zeus within me and then i jumped, using the winds to get me as high as a small skyscraper. Then i focused the power the sea within me to heal me, thanks to the water vapour from this high. Then i started falling, like a comet and then the moment i hit the creature, the creature roared in agony and the ground under cracked. There was so much dust that i couldn't see, but i couldn't see how the creature could survive that. I wasn't tired yet. So i was about to run to check on percy until i heard something lung at me, but i couldn't react fast enough. The wolf slashed my in the chest and the stomach and then afterwards the t head to attack me in the stomach and sent me back flying, all hurt like tartarus, which is basically hell.

''i don't understand, that attack should have defeated it'' i said to myself holding my stomach. Then i remembered something. The creature keeps healing itself with the ice that it creates when it touched water or anything for that matter. So all i have to do to kill it is to use fire. I stood up, strenched and then took out two daggers, both celestial bronze. Then i focused on the power of hearth, the burning kind and then both of the daggers started to turn red. Then, as the monster was attacking, i threw both daggers and both of them got it. It got sent back and it roared loudly, but it wasn't defeated, because it just healed again and then it attacked me again and this time, i put my hand in front of my face and it got my elbow. I screamed in agony as it attack me again and then sent me back.

I don't understand, i used fire and it still didn't work. I mean what it takes to defeat this thing. I did, noticed however that it took a lot longer for the wounds from my daggers to heal, but it healed all the said_. Don't give up child_. I heard a voice in my head. I immediately knew that it was the voice of hades. _Hades?_ I said back to the voice_. Yes child, its hades_ i heard it respond to me_. i can't defeat this matter what i do it would always heal, even when i used the fire of Hestia, it still didn't work._ I said as i stood up_. Annabeth, have you forgotten something very important _i heard hades in my head. I was completely confused, forgotten what. _Come on can't possibly think that you only have the fire of hearth within you can't you_ hades said to me. my eyes widen in realization but then i remembered something _but hades, i don't know how to use it. you never had the chance to full teach it to me _i said to hades. I then heard hades chuckle _i thought that you already knew how to, it is exactly like the way of Hestia_ he said back to me. then i nodded and then i heard him say_ ok good now that is all i can give you i can't interfere_ and i nodded.

Just then the monster appeared from the smoke and then it lunged at me. i rolled to the side and then i put my daggers into my belt and stood up glaring at that monster. But then i closed my eyes and then focused the power of hades within me. then i heard the monster run and jump. The moment that it was over me, i opened my eyes (which were pitch black) and a threw a punch, which immediately turned on fire and it was more powerful than i have ever summoned. The monster immediately got sent up into the air. I then used all the force in my legs to get me over the monster, all without changing powers. I then did 360 degree spins and then the moment i was over it, my legs catched on fire again and then i kicked the monster in the head. It went to the ground like a comet. Just then, as i was falling, my leg catched fire again and then i lunged at the monster like a comet and then i kicked it again in the back. The monster gave the biggest roar i ever heard coming from it and then it turned to dust finally.

Afterwards, i was extremely sore and my whole body felt like it was going to combust at any minute. I then just remembered how was percy was and then, with my remaining powers, i used it to heal me both the water in the air and hearth but the pain just keep coming back but it subdued every time. Then i went to Percy and put him over my shoulder and i dragged Thalia with my other hand. Every step made my legs feel like jelly, but eventually i saw the truck and grover still sleeping. Just then i felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and then i lost conscious.

_There is the next chapter. First of, wow its like Annabeth only cares for percy huh. Second, man Annabeth sure is strong isn't she. Well tell me what you guys think. Review, favourite, follow, what ever you feel like and/or what you think. Thanks see you guys later_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey everyone, thanks you so much for all the reviews so far, i know its small but they are good, so thanks you. Here is the next you enjoy it._

**Percy POV**

For the second time in two days, I woke up with a start and when i mean _start_ I mean electricity going all over body and then to my heart. I sat up grasping my chest, hurting as hell. I looked around to see Thalia on the floor, looking into the sky and breathing heavily. I looked around us and i saw Annabeth lying on her stomach with her shirt up so that it is over her spine. I looked down and i saw bandages all over my chest and arms. I touched my face to feel more bandages on my cheek. As for Annabeth, she looked perfectly fine, except for the fact that her whole body was blood red. I saw some sort of liquid on her body, guessing it some sort of anabatic. I also noticed that i was in some sort of tent. Thalia stood up, still breathing heavily and then she gave me a bone crushing hug. I immediately groaned in completely pain and then she immediately let go. Her expression paled a bit before she said,

"oh my god, percy i am so sorry.'' I shook my head weakly and i turned to her, finding my breath.

'It is ok thalia, no harm done. Now can i ask for a favour. Can i have water please and some ambrosia and nectar'' i said smiling a bit. She nodded and then she got up to get out of the tent. Then i got a full view of Annabeth. Like i said earlier, Annabeth's body is blood red, but i noticed that she doesn't have any bandages or anything on her, other than the strange liquid that was on her back

''wait thalia'' i half yelled. She stopped as she was getting out. With one hand at the door, she turned her head so that she is looking into my eyes, with a raised eyebrow.

'What happened to Wise girl, why is she like that'' i said pointing to Annabeth. she shrugged her shoulders and then turned fully to me.

''i have no clue. All that i know was that we found you all damages and all of that, and then the monster attacked you. Annabeth and i fought it and then i lost consciousness. I don't know what happened after that. But I woke up this morning, shaken by Grover by the truck in the road. We patched you up very well and gave you some nectar and ambrosia. As for Annabeth, i don't know what she happened to her or what she did but she was completely red when i woke up. Compared to back then, she looks a lot better.'' She explained to me. I paid attention very closely (**A/N** **he, imagine that)** and after she finished i immediately knew what happened to Annabeth. to be honest, i have no clue why she is red, but what i understand, Annabeth defeated the thing all by herself and she defeated it and she got hurt in the process. All because of me. It is my fault she got hurt. Thalia must have seen through this because she said

"percy it isn't you fault you could seen this'' i shook my head and then put my head in my hands. I heard thalia come over to me conformed me. i flinched a bit but she didn't let go.

''percy both of you are alive and healthy, that is all that matters. Know if you excuse me i going to get you that ambrosia and nectar that you want. Oh and the water too'' she said as she got up and left the tent.

I looked at Annabeth and saw that some of the redness has subdued a bit, but she still looks like she is in pain. I hated it to see her and so much pain and i couldn't to do anything about it with the damn injuries that i got. Then i realized something and i hit my head in stupidity. Before i could do anything, Thalia come in with a water bottle, a big one some ambrosia and nectar. She handed me the nectar and ambrosia and put the water nectar next to me.

Thanks thalia.'' I thank her as she nodded. ''where grover'' i asked.

Grover went out to get some food and things to eat, you guys have been asleep the whole day. Because of you guys we lost another day. Now all we have is about 3 days, well i don't blame you, i am just saying. Anyway, i need to go check on something later'' thalia said as she left. I ate it/drank it and i immediately got the taste of my mom's blue chocolate chips cookies. I felt a ton better and then i grabbed the water and then i poured most of it all over my body and then i felt a ton better. I then focused on the power of Hestia within me and then i felt good as new. Then i noticed Annabeth flinched a bit from the corner of my eyes. I almost forgot about her, emphasis on _almost_. I got up and then took off all of the annoying bandages. I didn't have a mark on me. no matter how many times i say this, but i am glad that i have more than one way of healing myself really fast and efficiently.

I walked to Annabeth and poured all of the remaining water on her and the red slowly started to subdued until it disappeared completely. Then i put my palm on her back and then focused on the power of hearth with me, the good then all the marks that she had disappeared. Then she flinched and then she turned around. Then she started to slowly open her eyes. When they were fully opened, she saw me and then in about 1 minute and half, they widen and then she engulfed me in the biggest hug that she gave me it was strong enough for her to break my ribs. I chuckled and then i said.

''good morning to you, wisegirl'' i heard her laugh at that. Then i heard some soft sniffles and i looked down and felt something wet on my stomach. Annabeth was crying and she never cries in front of someone. I helped her up and i saw that some of the tears were still on her face.

"whats wrong wisegirl, are you hurt'' i said concered for looking to see for any sign of pain. She just shook her head side to side and then she smiled.

''nothing seaweed brain. I am just extremely relieved to find that my best friend isn't dead'' she said still crying a bit. i put my hands on her face and then she blushed a bit. i rubbed the tears a bit with my thumb, causing her to blush even more.

''oh you know that i can't be beaten that easily, you should know better than that'' i said looking into the eyes of the scarlet Annabeth. then she smiled and then gave me another bone crushing hug. Just then, i heard someone clear their throat. We both separated to see Thalia, grinning like mad. Annabeth immediately let go and blushed beet red. I bet i blushed a bit too.

'i just came to see how you two were doing, but the looks of things you two are miraculously healthy again'' she said while going into her backpack 'Oh and by the way percy, you might want to put a shirt on' i looked down to see myself shirtless and then i turned to Annabeth, who eyes widen and then she blushed even more. i blushed a bit too and then a shirt came into my head. I put it on immediately. I heard thalia laugh slightly to herself.

''come on guys we are going, we can't waste any more time'' thalia said as she left. We nodded before she did and then we turned to each other. Just then, the moment i turn to Annabeth, she kicks me, hard in the stomach. I doubled over, grasping my stomach. Damn, she got some powerful kicks.

''OWWWWW'' i yelled as hard as i could ''what the hell what that one for'' i said as i turned to lay on my back.

''that was for always doing things like that by yourself and always have to be the damn hero all the time, you brave idiot'' Annabeth said as she helped me up helped me up. I couldn't help but smile, even though it hurt (like tartarus), that she is my friend.

''now come on seaweed brain, we have to go see thalia and grover'' she said as she stepped out. After i grabbed all my stuff, which is riptide, my feather and my bracelet i left.

I got out seeing Thalia, Annabeth and grover on the side of the road eating something. Annabeth made room and then i went and sat down. Annabeth smiled before handed me a piece of chicken. After about 5 minutes of absolute silence (which i hated and i bet everyone else, minus grover, did as well), until grover said

''ok i got to say. How in the world do you guys do it'' Annabeth and i stopped eating and then we turned to each other, then to them with confused expressions.

"don't give us those looks. You guys know perfectly well what we are talking about'' surprisingly, thalia was the one who said this. I opened my mouth to say something, but Annabeth beat me to it (of course)

''I'm sorry guys, but we have no clue what you guys are talking about'' then they both sighed

''We mean is how you guys have been able to do all those things since this quest started'' grover said and then i was confused.

''Like the giants, Medusa, that monster that attacked while at the lake and that wolf monster.'' Thalia said.

'what about them'' i said started to get annoyed by this

''we mean of how you guys were able to defeat them and we know you guys were able to defeat them.'' Grover started to say but thalia continued

''all we know is that we neither weren't there or were unconscious and after every time we wake up, we find one or both of you hurt or unconscious and then when you guys wake up, you look good as new.'' Then the both of us and then we sighed and then gave a small smile.

''We might as well tell them seaweed brain.'' Annabeth said as she finishes eating.

''yeah, they basically got it, so there is no point in trying to hide it anymore. It was bound to happen eventually right?'' i said leaning back and putting my hands at the back of my head; as Annabeth nodded. Now it was grover's and Thalia's turn to raise an eyebrow. I sighed again and then turned to Annabeth.

''you start or shall i'' she shrugged her shoulders and then she turned back to them

''thalia do you remember when i told you that i stayed in Olympus for a year'' Annabeth started. Then thalia nodded ''well that was a sort of lie. I have actually been there my whole life, literally since i was born'' she said. Then thalias eyes widen

''so have i. We have been best friends since forever'' i said and then i saw Annabeth blush for whatever reason but i let it pass.

''i remember one time when we were eight years old on Christmas eve, was all over the place trying to get my gift. Remember that '' I said and then Annabeth blushed a bit and then nodded.

''how i could i not, i am still wearing it'' she said and then both of their expression had confustion all over it. i saw this and then i rolled up my sleeves to my elbows and so did Annabeth. thalia gasped at our wrists as we hold them on up, revealing bracelets with different, beautiful picture on them. Then we touched them and then they turned into celestial bronze shields. Both of their eyes widen in surprise and then we turned them back into bracelets.

''but that still doesn't explain of how you guys were able to do all of that.'' Grover said.

''oh yeah ok, you see we have been trained ever since we were five by the gods that we have. For me. Before i was born, according to the gods, Athena found an ancient spell that allows all of the gods that were currently present at the time to transfer their powers to one god and when that god had a child, it could have all of the powers that, in my case, father had'' i said and then their eyes widen even more.

''as for me, i got my powers a bit differently. When i was born, the fates said that if the gods don't bless me, then something terrible was going to happened, so after a lot of talking, the same gods as percy took turn giving me their blessings '' Annabeth said After she said that, their jaws dropped.

''Ok so what god's powers do you have.'' Thalia and grover said almost in unison. CREEPY

''As for me, i have the powers of the big three, Atremis, Hestia, Demeter and hera, which pretty much explains '' Annabeth said and then their eyes widen in disbeliefs

''as for me, it pretty much the same thing, but instead of artemis, i got apollo'' i said as i stood up straight.

''can you guys show it to us, because we just want to make sure that what your saying is true and not just some lame cover story'' thalia said glaring at us. We both sighed and then we turned to each other. I closed my eye and i could feel their stares. I then focused on the power of Zeus

When i opened them again, both of them gasped. Then i waved my hands at them and then a strong winds caused thalia's black hair to go into the air and grover to fall on his ass. Then it was Annabeth's turn. she closed her eyes and then after about half a minute, she gave out a huge smile and then she opened her eyes to reveal them to be sea-green the same color as mine. For whatever reason, thalia and grover choked the water that they were drinking. Then Annabeth focused on the water and then it shot up into thalia face,. We burst laughing while Thalia glares at us.

''Is there anything else that we need to know.'' Thalia said still glaring at us. I pretended to think for a while.

''Oh, well thanks to our training with the gods, i am wicked strong with my arms and Annabeth is with her legs. I can detect pretty much anything, it sort of a sixth sense. I can tell when someone is watching us or anything like that.'' I said. Then Annabeth continued on where i left off.

''As for me, since i was blessed by artemis, i have better senses than anyone else, especially hearing; i have the fast reflexes and i am really flexiable'' Annabeth said. To prove her point. Annabeth bended all the way back and then did a back flip, with one hand. Both of them had their jaws all the way down.

''no wonder you have good accuracy. Wait you were holding back, weren't you'' thalia said and then Annabeth nodded. Thalia stared at us in awe until it got disturbing.

''Well that is about it. Man what a load of. Anyway if you need me i am gonna be in the truck until we leave'' i said as i tried to stood up.

''wait'' i heard grover yell. I turned to him.

''you guys forgot to tell us how you guys were able to heal so fast'' grover said. I stood up this time and put my hands in my pockets

''that easy. We just used water to heal the scars and bruises and we used the water and as for the cloths, we just use the power of hearth, it works every time'' i said getting on the back of the truck. Afterwards, their mouths stay open, when Annabeth got in the truck with me and said

''Well, don't just stand there, lets go'' they immediately closed their mouths and then stood up and then as they were going to clean up Annabeth said

''wait just leave it, we got it'' they stood up with confused expression until Annabeth and i focused on the hearth and then we just waved our hand and everything disappeared. They shook their heads in disbelief

Then they got into the truck and then we drove of. For the rest of the day, that is all we did, drive. We would only stop when we need to eat or the bathroom. It was getting late, so we decided to that we stopped for the night, so we have about 3-4 days lefts, but we decided that we can spare one more night for sleep.

Then we found a motel and it had a pool, thank the gods. I haven't took a nice, peaceful swim in forever. So after we checked in, using a lot of the mist and all, we settled in. The room was big. It had three rooms, but it only had one bathroom. So i went to the bathroom first so i can change into my shorts because i really want to swim. When i went out, i saw Annabeth on the couth, laying on her stomach.

''wisegirl if you need me i will be at the pool, if that is fine with you?'' i said as i closed the bathroom door.

''of course seaweed brain, why woul-'' she started to say, but when she stood up right and look at me, she just froze for whatever reason. I raised an eybrow.

''are you ok wisegirl'' i asked. Then she shook her head.

''y-yeah wh-why would i be f-fine'' she said stuttering. When i looked at her closer, she blushed and turned away. I rubbed the back of my head in confusion.

''well anyway, i will se you later'' i said. then she nodded, not looking at me in the eyes. I went to the pool and i immediately jumped in. After a bit of swimming, i decided to just sit down and get wet. I just sat there, enjoying the water (the beginning of the movie). Then i saw some feet in the water. I swam towards it to see Annabeth. I shot up and then she smiled.

''hey seaweed brain. Hows the water'' she said giving me a smile that made my heart beat faster. I grinned and then i said

''why don't you come in and find out'' then she smirked and stood up. She took of her shirt to reveal a swimsuit. I couldn't help but stare. She looks amazing. She noticed it and then she blushed a lot. So she immediately jumped in. Then i felt something grab my legs and pull me down. I pretend to drown and then i heard laughter

''you faker'' i heard Annabeth say. We spend most of our night like that and i must say that it was a ton of fun. We swam for a while, then we did races and of course, Annabeth always wins because her legs are stronger than mine, and since we couldn't use our powers, like i said, she would always win. Then we decided to do dive tricks. It was fun. Afterwards, it was really dark out, so we decided that we should take a break. Annabeth willed herself to dry, so for a minute or so, her eyes were sea-green, but then they turned back into their original stormy grey. I did the same thing and i was instantly dry. Then Annabeth put back the cloths she had earlier and then sat down on a bench.

''so how do you feel seaweed brain'' she said as i sat down next to her. she shrugged and then i sat down next to her.

''i feel glad that i don't have to hide myself anymore'' i said leaning back on the bench.

''i know what you mean, now we don't have to hide part of who we are, well to them at least'' Annabeth said.

''you know, after this is all over, i am going to ask Zeus that if we need to hide ourselves to the rest of our friends'''i said making eye-contact.

''yeah that would be great'' she said smiling a bit. then she hit my knee with her palm.

''come on lets go back to the room, we wouldn't want them to worry'' she said as she got up. I nodded and then i got up. Then for whatever reason, her eyes widen and then she lunged at me, causing me to roll on the ground. i was about to tell her what wrong with you, but then i heard something sizzle. I looked behind her to see some kind of purple substance on the floor.

''that was poison that can only come from one creature'' she said looking up into the sky. She sighed very forcefully. I looked up to see a monster that looks an ancient version of a dragon and believe me when i say i know perfectly well how those look like

''by the looks of it, its a water drakon, so it will be vulnerable to lightning and fire.'' She said looking for a dagger, but then she remembered she didn't have it, then i made a t with my hands,

''wait back up, what is a drakon'' i said. then she rolled her eyes before she turned to me

''a drakon is an older, more ancient version of a dragon. They're many types of them and each of them have different powers, but some of them shot posion, some fly and all of them have diamond hard scales and are extremely hard to kill'' she explained to me. she didn't look worried, but then again, neither was I. I just smile and stood up and said

''so a challenge then'' i said smirking this time. Then she smirked and then stood up. The drakon landed right in front of us and it looked a lot bigger. Its scales are the color of diamonds and the ocean. It has two huge wings, which were also blue (go figure) and had a ton of teeth. But again, i wasn't worried.

Annabeth was the first on to charge. She ran to it, but the drakon say her and then it spat poison to her, but Annabeth jumped to the side and dodges it and then she jumped again and kicked it in one of it's scales. It cracked but it wasn't broken. Then Annabeth kicked it to get out the way as the monster attacked it. like always she landed on her feet. I took out riptide and then i charged.

I focused on the power of hearth to heat up riptide. I then jumped and then throw it at the monster. it pierced the creature and it roared in pain, but it was far from defeated. Then the creature raised a hand (or whatever they are called for dragon-like creatures) and tried to swing it, but a big fireball attacked its hand before it could. I turned to see Annabeth having a fireball in her hand, throwing it up and down and was grinning. Then she threw it and it hit the creature in the face. It backed up a bit but then i threw a punch and it got sent back to the field across of the motel. We ran across the street and then i felt something coming. I pushed Annabeth out of the way and almost immediately, i was frozen solid, for the second time in one week. Like last time, i was still consciousness, but i couldn't move. I could see Annabeth from the corner of my eye. then again, i saw the monster tail grow spikes(how the hell did it do that) and was going to attack annabeth, but she was to focused on me to do anything about it. i used the power of hades to get me out of that and appeared in front of Annabeth. The monster swung its tail like an extremely long axe, but there is no way in hades that that monster is going to attack or hurt Annabeth on my watch. Again, i pushed Annabeth out of the way, so that she was out of the way, which is to say about 50 feet or so. I intercepted it and caught it, but i felt one of spike scratch my chest in a straight line.. It hurt like hell and i heard Annabeth scream from the top of her lungs

''PERCY'' then i heard her running to me, but again, there is no way that that creature is going to hurt Annabeth on my watch. I used ever single oz of my strength to pick up the monster into the air and twist it, like the mutant shark. Then i threw it into the air and then i focused on the power of the zeus to attack the monster with lightning. Lighting came down like rain and each one hit the monster, but ait wasn't defeated. Then pain shot through me like a gaint wave and i screamed in agony. I doubled over in pain and exhaustion

''percy, on my god, i can fix this just hold on'' she said as she came up to me and saw my wound. Then she took out a water bottle out of the bag and then poured all over me. So it can do its job a lot better, Annabeth focused on the power of the sea to heal me eaiser. The blood stopped, but the cut hasn't disappeared yet and it still hurt but not as much anymore.

''it will have to do'' i said as i tried to get up, but then Annabeth eyes widen and she pushed me to the ground and the tail, not the end, hit her staright in the stomach, sending her back into the motel's wall and breaking it.

''Annabeth'' i screamed as i got up. Then i turned to the creature with pure hatred in my eyes. Then i felt riptide appear back into my pocket. Immediately, i took it out and uncapped it, revealing about 3 foot long celestial bronze sword. Then i charged and so did the drakon. I focused on the power of hades to shadow travel me to its back. I then saw a gap between scales big enough for my blade. I thrust riptide downward into the gap. The monster roared in agony and with it's wing, it shot my out of its back and then it flew up into the air. I focused on the power of the skies to lift me up and kept me in the air, but the monster used its hand to attack me and send me to the ground like a meteor. I used all of my strength to stop me put, but i was to tired to stop myself completely. I still hit the ground, hard, but not as hard as it would have been. Then the monster charged again.

Then the weirdest thing happened. The trees branches extended and wrapped around the drakon, barely showing anything of its body. Then the monster started to pull back until it was straight, looking up into the air. I saw the creature trying its strongest to get away from it, but the monster couldn't. Just then, another wrapped itself around the creature's entire body. I turned to my right to see Annabeth pulling on a lot of branches. Then she jumped into the air and she did the most amazing thing i have ever seen. She flew to the top of the creature, grabbed on end of a branch, then she started to spin around the monster using the branches to make her go faster. Then she caught on fire and soon enough, the drakon was inside a huge tornado of flames. I could hear the sounds agony coming from it.

After the flames died, Annabeth came out of it and then she landed on the floor rolling and breathing hard. I ran to her and thanked all of the gods that she was alive _and_ conscious. When she saw me, she gave me the biggest smile ever and then she hugged me.

I focused on the power of Hestia to heal her, but i was extremely exhausted, so i couldn't heal her all the way, just enough for her to be walking. Then i heard a big thud. Annabeth and i turned toward it to the a pitch black drakon on the floor. Then we both sighed, tired ly, before we walked toward it. as i was walking, i felt riptide appear once again in my pocket. I took it out and then uncapped it. then as we got closed to it, we walking behind it to the gap, which was a hole now. I turned to Annabeth, who grinned tiredly, before her eyes turned pitch black. Then she raise one leg and then put her hands into her pockets. I raised riptide into the air and then lighting struck the end of it. at the same time, we attacked it, sending a ton of electicity and flames across the drakon's body. It immediately turned to dust. I sighed really loudly and stumbles a bit. afterwards, Annabeth and i were breathing extremely hard. then i heard Annabeth say to me, still breathing heavily.

''thanks-breath- for saving- breath- all those times- breath-seaweed brain'' i looked up to see annabeth's eyes and then she smiled heavily and so did i

''no problem wise girl. I mean what are best friends f-'' i started to say, but then Annabeth did something that shocked me to my core. She grabbed me by the shoulder and then kissed me, on the lips. To say i was surprised would be a complete understatement. But eventually, u kissed back and i felt like my whole body was melting. I grabbed by the waist and then pulled her closer. We could have been like that for seconds, hours, weeks or even years. I didn't care; i just enjoyed every moment of it. we would have stayed like that until we heard someone yell

''OH MY GOD'' we separated to see thalia and grover with their mouth completely open. we separated and blushed more than we ever did.

''Thalia, since when were you t- Annabeth started to say, but then her eyes rolled of her head and she fell backwards on the ground unconscious.

''Anna-'' i started to say, but then i felt my eyes rolled to the back on my head and i feel into conscious immediately. Before i lost it, i heard thalia scream our names.

_**Yes, the first percabeth kiss. Ok before you guys say anything, even though they are just twelve doesn't mean that they can't kiss like that or anything. For kissing, age usually doesn't matter and that especially goes for demigods since the mature faster than normal humans. Anyway, tell me what you guys think. Was i right. Follow, review, or favoriute. What ever you think. Later.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey everyone. First of, sorry i haven't updated in a while, i have been busy, like school and the holiday and all that. Second, thanks, thank you guys for the reviews. I have more reviews that i wanted in the beginning. Thank you guys. Here is the next chapter, enjoy :) p.s. this is basically just the same chapter, only in Annabeth's POV **_

**Annabeth's POV**

when i woke up, i saw percy in front of me, grinning. After about a minute and a half, all of the memories of yesterday came back to me. my eyes widen and then i got up and then gave him a hug for dear life.i heard him chuckle and then he said

''good morning to you too, wise girl'' all i could do is laugh at that. Then i felt something roll down my checks, i noticed that i was so relieved that i started to cry.

''wise girl whats wrong, are you hurt.'' I heard him say from above me. all i did was shake my head from side to side and then i looked at him in the eye and then smiled at his concern.

''nothing seaweed brain, i am just extremely glad that my best friend isn't dead'' i said as i felt more tears of relieve roll down my cheeks. then percy walked to me and then put his hands on my face. I blushed at how close we were. Then, using his thump, wiped the tears of my face, which caused me to blush even more.

''oh you know that i can't be beaten that easily, you should know better than that'' he said looking directly into my eyes, letting me see those sea-green eyes that i love. I smiled at his words, which caused me to give him another bone crushing hug. he smelled like the sea, sea breeze to be exact. just then, someone cleared their throat. We turned to it to see thalia smiling at us. I immediately let go of seaweed brain and then i blushed beet red. I took a glance at percy and saw that he blushed a bit too.

'i just came to see how you two were doing, but the looks of things you two are miraculously healthy again'' she said while going into her backpack 'Oh and by the way percy, you might want to put a shirt on' just then i noticed that percy was shirtless. Percy then turned to me and then smiled. I blushed at that and then he also blushed. at that moment, i saw thalia, from the corner of my eye, grab a shirt from percy's backpack and then threw it at him. Then percy started to put it on. As percy was putting it on, i saw thalia looking at percy and then i saw pink in her cheek. I glared at her for checking out percy. she had the nerve to laugh, which caused me to intensify my glare, before she said, before she left

''come on guys we are going, we can't waste any more time'' We nodded before she did and then we turned to each other. Then, as he was turning, i used as much force as i could in my weaken state to kick percy in the stomach. He groaned loudly and then doubled over, grasping his stomach.

''OWWWWW'' he yelled really loudly, but it kind of hurt though ''what the hell what that one for'' he said as he turned so he could lay on his back.

''that was for always doing things like that by yourself and always have to be the damn hero all the time, you brave idiot'' i said as i helped him up. Then he gave me a smile that made my stomach do summersaults.

now come on seaweed brain, we have to go see thalia and grover'' i said as i stepped out. I saw could thalia and grover eating something, grover was eating something that i couldn't tell, while thalia was eating chicken. I grabbed a plate and then i started to eat. A few minutes later, percy came out of the tent with his stuff and then he started to eat. For about 5 minutes of silence, which i couldn't stand and i bet percy and thalia felt the same, grover put down his food and then he said

''ok i got to say. How in the world do you guys do it'' percy and i stopped eating and then we turned to each other, then to them with confused expressions

"don't give us those looks. You guys know perfectly well what we are talking about'' surprisingly enough, thalia was the one who said this. I saw percy open his mouth to say something, but i beat him to it

''I'm sorry guys, but we have no clue what you guys are talking about'' then they both sighed

''We mean is how you guys have been able to do all those things since this quest started'' grover said and then, for the first time in a while i was really confused.

'Like the giants, Medusa, that monster that attacked while at the lake and that wolf monster.'' Thalia said.

'what about them'' percy said, annoyance in his voice. I couldn't agree more, i was getting annoyed by this.

''we mean of how you guys were able to defeat them and we know you guys were able to defeat them.'' Grover started to say but thalia cut him off and then continued

''all we know is that we neither weren't there or were unconscious and after every time we wake up, we find one or both of you hurt or unconscious and then when you guys wake up, you look good as new.'' Then the both of us looked at each other and then we sighed and then gave a small smile to them.

''We might as well tell them seaweed brain.'' I said as i finishes eating my chicken.

'yeah, they basically got it, so there is no point in trying to hide it anymore. It was bound to happen eventually right?'' he said as he leaned back and putting my hands at the back of my head; i could only nod in agreemen. I turned to grover's and Thalia's and the both of them raisef an eyebrow. Percy sighed again and then turned to me.

you start or shall i'' i shrugged her shoulders and then she turned back to them

After we told Thalia and Grover everything, all the way from our birth to our lives on Olympus, my friendship with Percy (i sort of blushed at that), my bracelet (which caused me to blush at the memory) and finally about our powers. They're were a couple of weird moments as we were Even though i had to prove myself, it felt good to tell them. I felt like the weights that i was holding just disappear. Now, i don't have to hide part of who i am and i don't have to lie anymore, to Thalia and Grover at least. I chuckled to myself every time that they have the surprised expression on their face. Anyway, after they got out of their 'trance' and got everything that we told them to sink in, percy and i got up and percy said

'Well that is about it. Man what a load of. Anyway if you need me i am gonna be in the truck until we leave'' Percy said as he stood up and starting to go to the truck.

''wait'' i heard grover yell. he turned to him.

''you guys forgot to tell us how you guys were able to heal so fast'' grover said. oh that right, we forgot to tell them that

''that easy. We just used water to heal the scars and bruises and we used the water and as for the cloths, we just use the power of hearth, it works every time'' percy said as he got up and then gone to the truck. then i looked at them and again, their mouth were wide open. i laughed to myself at that and then i got into the back of the truck with percy. then they started to pack up until i said

''wait just leave it, we got it'' they stood up with confused expression until percy and i focused on the hearth and then we just waved our hand and everything disappeared. They shook their heads in disbelief.

Then they got on the truck, after they brought all of their stuff onto the van, turn on the engine and then started to drive. We wasted a lot of time and we have a lot more ground to cover, so for the whole day, all we did was drive. We would only stop for gas, food or the bathroom, not necessarily in that order. Anyway, it was getting pretty late, so we decided to go at a motel, which i must say was beautiful. It was shaped like a big horseshoe, had a second floor and it had two silver lions on the entrance. It was beautiful, but when i saw percy, i saw that the only thing that he was looking at was the pool. I laughed at myself _typical seaweed brain _i thought to myself.

After Percy went with grover to check us in, using a lot of the mist, we put our stuff in the rental and the room was beautiful as it was inside as it was outside. It had a big sofa, with about two rooms had its own fridge and it had a plasma. The only downside was that it only had one bathroom, but it was only a minor problem. Percy grabbed something from his bag and then he went into the bathroom.

''annabeth, thalia'' i grover said. thalia put her bag down and then the both of us turned to the young sytar 'i am going into town to get something that we might need, and some food. I don't trust motel food''what he just said made no sense to me but I decided to ignore it and let him go. I just nodded and so did thalia. The moment that grover leaves, thalia yawns. To be perfectly honest, i was a little bit tired,but then again i have way more stamina than them, but i don't like to brag and bring attention to myself, so i didn't say that out loud, i just gave a small, real yawn.

''i am going to take a nap, it has been a long, long day. Wake me up when we have to leave or when grover comes back'' she said as she yawns again. I nodded and then she left to another room and then i heard a bed squeak loudly. I laughed at that and then i basically jumped at the sofa. It was made out of leather and was black. Not only that, it was very comfortably soft. Then i heard a door open and footsteps.

''wisegirl if you need me i will be at the pool, if that is fine with you?'' i heard him say as i heard him close the bathroom door. I got up and then i sat up right

''of course seaweed brain, why woul-'' i started to say, but when i stood up right and turn to him, i just froze to see the sight before me. percy was shirtless and had sea-green trunks on. I didn't know why i froze, i mean i have seen percy shirtless almost my whole life, basically; but when i saw him like that, it felt very different. To be completely honest, i had no clue what it was, but it was a good feeling. Then i felt my cheeks start to get hot, very hot. I saw percy raise an eyebrow at me.

''are you ok wisegirl'' he asked. I just shook her head.

''y-yeah wh-why would i be f-fine'' i said stuttering. I had no idea why i was so nervous. Then i saw him stare at me with those intense sea-green eyes, which turned stormy grey. It caused me to blush even more. i turned away so that he wouldn't see him. Then i heard his footsteps and then he closed the door.

The moment he closed the door, i let out the breath that i didn't realize i was holding. Then i just shot up of the couch and then went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see my face, red like beet red. I turned on the sink and then i focused on the power of posiedon in me. i saw my eyes change to sea-green in the mirror. Then i put a handful of water on my face and repeated it a couple more time. Then i looked in the mirror and saw that the blush disappeared, but some of it came back when i look at the memory. I groaned in utter frustration and then decided that i was going to follow percy's lead and go for a swim. I went to my bag and put out a swim suit. I went to the bathroom and then i put it on. Then i put the cloths that i was wearing on over it. as i got out of the bathroom, i heard loud snoring. I immidately knew that it was thalia because she is the only person sleeping and she snores loudly. I just giggle at then and then left. The pool was literally in front of me. so i just went down the stairs and then opened the gate. I saw that the water wasn't moving at all.

When i walked up to the edge of the pool, i saw percy in the very center of the pool doing nothing at all, just enjoying the water. My face started to get hot again to see the shirtless percy again, but it immediately went away the moment that i took off my sandals and put my feet in the water. I just stood there for a few minutes when percy head moved to my direction. Then i saw that he started to swim over to me. the moment that he surfaces, i smile at him. He puts a hand at the edge of the pool.

''hey seaweed brain, how is the water'' i said smiling heartily. He grinned, which made my heart melt, and then he said

''why don't you come in and find out'' i just smirked and then i stood up. I took of my shirt and my pants and revealed my swim suit. Then i saw percy staring at me. i blushed immensely. So i jumped in immediately and the moment that i do, my face returned back to normal. i heard laughter and i saw that i came from percy. i just grin before i kick myself to him. I grabbed him by the ankles and then pulled him down. Then he started to pretended to drown. I laughed at his silliness.

''you faker'' the rest of the night was basically like that and i had an awesome time. At first, all we did was swim around, enjoy the water and percy allowed himself to get wet so it can be fair. Then we started to race, but i would always win because i have stronger legs than him. you see, racing is just basically to show how powerful your legs are and since i have been training my legs ever since i was 5 years old and since we couldn't use our powers, well you get the picture. Then we decided to do dive tricks, but i again, i would always win because i have better agility, but percy still is an amazing swimmer and diver, mine were just a bit better. Anyway, it was getting dark; so we decided that we would take a break and go back to the others. I willed myself to get dry and then i put my cloths on. Then percy did the same thing and then he was instantly dry. Then i just sat down on a bench, as i was walking back to the room, so i can wait for percy. then he sat down right down next to me once i was done putting my cloths that i had earlier on.

''so how do you feel seaweed brain'' i said as he sat down next to me. he shrugged his shoulders.

''i feel glad that i don't have to hide myself anymore'' he said as he leaned back on the bench.

''i know what you mean, now we don't have to hide part of who we are, well to them at least'' I said as i looked at him and then i remembered that he was shirtless, so i stopped myself from looking at him.

''you know, after this is all over, i am going to ask Zeus that if we need to hide ourselves to the rest of our friends'' he said making eye-contact with me. i couldn't help, but look at his body. I blushed a bit when i saw his abs. _His eyes, not his abs_ i thought to myself

''yeah that would be great'' i said smiling a bit. then u hit his knee with my palm.

''come on lets go back to the room, we wouldn't want them to worry'' i said as i got up of the bench. he nodded and then he got up. Then i heard something coming from above us. My eyes widen when i heard it coming to our direction, percy's direction to be exact. I lunged at him with all of the force that i could muster. He got knocked down and then he looked like he was going to scream. At that moment, i heard something sizzle. I looked behind me to see a purple substance. My eyes widen when i figured out what it was. it was poison, but not just any poison.

''that was poison that can only come from one creature'' i said looking up into the sky and i was right. Right above us, was a drakon, a water drakon to be exact. i sighed very forcefully. Then percy looked up to see it, but he didn't look at all shaken.

''by the looks of it, its a water drakon, so it will be vulnerable to lightning and fire.'' i said reaching for a dagger, but then i remembered that i accidently forgot it back in the room. When we go back to Olympus, i am going to ask posiedon if he can modify it so it would it return to me like riptide does to percy. then percy made a t with my hands.

''wait back up, what is a drakon'' he said. i rolled her eyes at seaweed brain. _Such a seaweed brain_ i thought to myself before i turned to him

''a drakon is an older, more ancient version of a dragon. They're many types of them and each of them have different powers, but some of them shot posion, some fly and all of them have diamond hard scales and are extremely hard to kill'' i explained to the stupid seaweed brain. To be honest, i didn't look worried, and by the look in Percy's eyes, neither was he. he just smile and stood up and said

''so a challenge then'' he said smirking. Then i smirked and then stood up. Then the drakon landed right in front of us, more like in front of the motel. Its scales are the color of diamonds and the ocean. It has two huge wings, had a ton of teeth and i could it hear it growl softly from all the way here and it had the look of pure hatred in his eyes. Again, i wasn't worried.

I was the first one to charge at the damn creature. I didn't have my daggers with me, so i am just gonna have to improvise. The drakon spit some posion at me as i got close to it. i did a flip to the side to the side and then i jumps, using the power of zeus to keep me in the air long enough to get really closed to it. i put all the force i could into an attack and i kicked one of the drakons scales. It would only crack. Damn, that is hard i thought to myself. then the monster launched an attack, but it kicked it away. I landed on my feet.

Then i heard percy take out riptide and then charged at the drakon. Then riptide started to glow a orange-yellow color. Percy then lunged riptide forward and pierce the drakon between gaps of its scales. It roared in agony as percy. then the monster put a claw in the air and then started to lunged at the creature. There is no way that i would allow that _thing_ to hurt seaweed brain. Then i just remembered that its vulnerable to fire. I focused the power of hades within me and then put palm up in the air. Then i focused on my hand and then hellfire appeared in my hand. Then i threw it at the last second; before it could hit percy. both of them looked at me. i summoned another fireball, this one with a lot more heat and power and threw up and down in my hand, grinning at the monster. then i threw it at the monster and it straight in the face. The attack was so powerful that the drakon was sent back to the field across the motel. Then percy came running to me and then looked at me in awe. I just smiled before we started to ran.

As we were running, i took at glance at percy's face and then subconsciously, his eyes widen for whatever reason and then he pushed me out of the way. i was about to scream at him when some kind of beam came out of the corner of my eyes and hit percy straight in the stomach. Percy was immediately frozen solid, but he was still conscious, by the way his eyes moved. I just there, shook at the scene before me. then i heard something that like spikes come out, but decided to ignore it (biggest mistake of my life). Just then, percy came out of the shadow and then pushed me with as much force as he could. At that moment, the drakon's tail, which was full of spikes attack percy, giving him a cut across his chest and stomach, but he caught it anyway. Even though that he caught it, i screamed from the top of my throat

''PERCY'' then i started to run to him. then he did something that surprised me. he raised the thing into the air and then started to spin, eventually becoming a mini hurricane. He threw it into the air and then his eyes changed into electric blue. Then lighting started to attack the drakon like rain. It screamed in agony, but it wasn't defeated yet. Then percy gave his own screams of agony. He doubled over, touching his wound and breathing heavily. I ran as fast as i could to him

''Percy, on my god, i can fix this just hold on'' i said as she came up to him and look at his wound. It ran all over from his shoulder to his rib cage making a long line. I took out a water bottle out of my bag and then poured all over him. then i used the power of the sea so that the heal would heal better, but it didn't heal all the way, it would just close up.

''i will have to do'' he said as he tried to get up. Then i heard the monster threw another attack. My eyes widen. i threw percy to the ground to that he wouldn't get hit. I got hit straight in the stomach. The attack was so powerful the i got sent back into the wall of the motel.

As i tried to get up, i groaned in pain. Then i felt something wet next to me and then i saw that it was a broken pipe, leaking water. It looked and smelled clean, so i put it on my face to heal me a bit. then i look through the hole and say that percy was still fighting that thing. I knew that drakon were tough to beat, but i never imagined that it be this tough. But then again, i never thought that percy could defeat those giants with wines only. Then the idea came to me. i used the power of hades to shadow travel me to the forest that was near the battlefield. I never done this before and i might be extremely consenquences to my body later on, but i of those thought immediately disappear the moment that i saw percy hurl towards the ground like a comet. Right now i didn't really care what happen to me, i just make sure that i don't lose my best friend. So i focused on the power of Demeter in me. it felt different, like an outside force was trying to take over my body. But i didn't care about that, i would just ignore it. then i saw the drakon charge at percy, who was on the ground, in what appears to be a mini crater. Then i just focused on the power of Demeter one more time. Then vines and branches started to expand and grow and then they started to wrap around the monster. i sighed to see that it made it just in time.

I grabbed as many vines and branches as i could and then i started to pull. I use every single ounce of my upper body strength and i felt blood flow down my hands, but it was getting the job done. Then i willed the branches to stick to the ground and to hold on tight. then i willed on another branch to wrap itself around the drakon one more time. Then i used all the force i could muster into jump as high as i could. Then i let go of all of the branches that i was holding on and then grabbed another one, the one that was wrapped outside of the other ones. Then i put my feet on its head and pushed myself off and i started to spin around the monster's body, making the vines make me go faster. Then i focused on hellfire and soon enough, my whole body caught on fire and then as i was spinning, i eventually became a tornado of flames. I kept on doing this until there were no more branches. The moment the branches ran out, i let go. This time, i couldn't land on my feet, so i rolled over and groaned in absolute exhaustion. Then i heard percy's footstep. The moment that he was over me he smiled and then i returned it and then i hugged him. then he started to glow an orange-yellow colour and then i started to feel better. I wasn't completely healed, but it was good enough for me to walk again.

Then i heard a big thud. _How could that thing survive that_ i thought to myself as i got up. Percy and i turned to see a pitch blach drakon. Then the both of us tiredly sighed before we started waking towards the thing. As we were walking, percy took out riptide. We walked behind it to see a huge hole in its back. Percy turned to me. i grinned tiredly as i put my hands in my pockets and then put a leg in the air. Then i turned to percy and made eye contact. I focused on the power of hades and i felt my eyes change colour. After that, my leg caught on fire, but it didn't hurt and all of this i didn't break eye contact one. Then his eyes changed into a electric blue colour and then he turned his head to the sky and then lightning shot the end of riptide. At the same time, we attack the creature, sending a hellfire and lightning threw the drakon's entire body. It immediately turned to dust. Afterward, i bent down and put my palms on my knees breathing heavily.

''thanks-breath- for saving- breath- all those times- breath-seaweed brain'' percy then looked up and then made eye contacked, allowing me to see his tired sea-green eyes. I smiled heavily at him and he returned it

''no problem wise girl. I mean what are best friends f-'' he started to say, but i did something that surprised me. i subconsciously grabbed him by the shoulder and then kissed him, on the lips. It wasn't until that moment that i realized what i was doing. _OH my god what am i doing, he is probably going to leave me now_ i thought to myself, but as i was about to separate, he returned the kiss. It felt like my entire body was melting and my heart were doing fireworks. we keep kissing until i heard someone say, more like yell from the top of their lungs,

''OH MY GOD'' we separated to see thalia and grover with their mouth completely open. we separated and blushed more than we ever did.

''Thalia, since when were you t- I started to say, but then i felt extremely weak and that all of my remaining energy have suddenly disappear. I felt my eyes rolled of my head and she fell backwards on the ground, going unconscious. I heard percy yell my names, before everything went completely black.

**There is annabeth's POV. Tell me what you guys think. Also, i will try to update asap. Please tell me what you guys think about of all of this. Also, i wouldn't mind some suggestion for later on of the story, it would help. Thanks and please review, favourite, follow, anything that you guys want. I would appreciate pretty much anything. Later **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey fellow readers/writers. I told you guys that i am going to update asap and that is exactly what i am doing and by the way, i have a lot of free time now, so i will be contantly writing whenever i can. So anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope that you guys like it**_

**Percy's POV**

For the second time in one week, i woke up with a big start (which i didn't like a single minute of it). First, it was a lot of electricity. Now, it was feeling of ice cold water go through my body like a blizzard. Ok, i know what you are thinking. I am the son of Poseidon and that the water's temperature shouldn't affect me much less bother me. but the thing is, it is true that i don't get wet unless i want to, it is just that when i am unconscious, i can feel it and right now i was feeling very cold. I sat up and i instantly regretted it. My chest started to burn, everything went completely blurry and not to mention that i got a splitting headache as well. I rubbed my temples in really fast circles. Then, out of the corner of my eye, even though my sight was a bit off of the moment i could tell that it something orange and in a glass. I didn't care what it was, so I immediately grabbed it and drank it. it tasted like my mom's chocolate chip cookies and then at that moment, i knew that i was drinking nectar, the drink of the gods. i didn't care about sanitation right now because of the pain. I felt the pain subside as nectar rolled down my chin and onto my chest. Then everything became more clear and i saw that i was in a small room. I turned my head to the side to see grover with his legs (or hooves) crossed and was sitting in a brown chair.

''hey man, how are you feeling'' he said as I straightens and leans forward. I straighten as well and looked around. The room look different than the one i saw before i left for the pool. It was smaller and only had one bed and that was it. no closet, no nothing.

''i am feeling better, but i still got a splitting headache'' i said as i softly rubbed my temples. Grovers just sighed happily and then gave me a smile.

''well that is good, Percy what do you remember'' he said more seriously. Then all the memories came back to me. the night at the pool, which was fun and then the battle with the drakon.

''i remember going to a big motel and then i went to the pool'' i said. grover gave me a gesture with his hands for me to continue.

''i went to the pool and then Annabeth came later and then we started to hang out. Afterwards, a drakon came out of nowhere and then attacked us.'' I said. grover then nodded before he said

''thalia and i got there late, but we saw enough to know that you guys were kidding when you said that you were strong.'' He said incredulously. I blushed at that, just a little

''yeah, well can you be a bit more specific to be exact because that part is still a bit hazy.'' I said starting to get up.

''well, what i saw what unbelieveable. You were on the ground and then the monster attacked you. But before it could even touch you, vines and branches started to grow like crazy and wrapped around the monster. then Annabeth jumped to the air and created a fire tornado, incinerating the drakon.'' He said with pure disbelief in his voice. Then he continued

''then you and Annabeth attacked it. lightning came down from the sky and attacked riptide, while Annabeth leg caught on fire.'''he said as the memories came back to me. i laughed a little to myself

''yeah that part surprised me. while we were training on Olympus, she could never do that. I was going to ask her about it.'' then he just stared at me for a few seconds until he said

''percy, are you sure that you didn't leave any part out'' then i narrowed my eyes and then he laughed to himself a bit.

''what do you mean'' i said confused.

''what happened after you guys won against the drakon'' he said smiling at me. then it came back to me and my eyes widen. Annabeth kissed me. ME of all people.

'''by the look on your face, i am guessing that you figured it out. Percy what are you going to do now'' he asked. I shrugged my shoulders

''i have no clue.'' Then grover sighed heavily.

''what'' i said in confusion.

''Percy, you need to talk to her about it. if you guys just ignore it, it would cause an awekard stage between you guys and eventually you guys would completely ignore each other'' he said. i stared at him in awe.

Grover raised an eyebrow "what" i laughed to myself before i looked back into his eyes

''when did you get so smart when it come to relationships. Were you reading those novel again'' i said. he blushes immediately and i laughed at that before he cleared his throat.

''percy, Annabeth is in the other room, but i don't know if she is conscious yet, but she was in worse shape than you were'' he said. then at that moment my eyes widen and then i got up, again;instantly regretting it. my knees went numb and then i fell on the floor, but grover caught me. then he set me back on the bed.

''woah there calm down. You get the chance enough to see her later, but right now, your body still needs to rest, here, eat this'' he said giving me some ambrosia. I chewed it down as if i haven't eaten in a week. I felt better, but i still felt pain. I couldn't stand it anymore. I focused on the power of hearth to heal me and the pain immediately subsided. This time when i got up, there were pain, but not as much as before. I ran out of the door and then i saw another door across the hall. I ran towards it and i opened it without knocking first. The first thing i was thalia and Annabeth on the floor. They both looked at me and then Annabeth yelped slightly and then blushed furiously. I then realized why. I blushed as much as well and then i turned away. Thalia was rubbing some green stuff on Annabeth's back and Annabeth didn't have a shirt on. I heard footsteps and then i heard thalia say

''ok you can open your eyes now, percy'' i opened my eyes to see Annabeth on the bed, still blushing, with a camp shirt on and short jeams.

''sorry guys i should have knocked. It just that i was worried about Annabeth.'' i said as i closed the door. Annabeth turned to me and then she blushed even more before she said

''its okay seaweed brain. I understand'' then i looked at her closer and then she blushed even more. i was confused at first, but then i felt my chest get cold and i looked down to see that i was shirtless. Well i did, however, when a long bandage go from my shoulder all the way to my thigh. I didn't know why Annabeth blushed, but i decided to ignore it. then thalia cleared her throat

''well i am going to leave you guys some privacy'' she said before she left. Then she winked at Annabeth and then Annabeth blushed. after she left, we didn't talk and there was an awkward silence. I rubbed the back of my i remembered what grover to me. i can't bear if i lost Annabeth

''seaweed brain''

'''wisegirl'' the both of us said in unison. Then we fell into silence for a coulple of seconds before i said

''you first'' then she gave out a big sigh, which proved that she was as nervous as i was. then she blushed a bit before she said

''about the kiss, i am sorry.'' then she blushed even more and so did i. Then i processed what she just said

''wait, why are you sorry'' then she made eye contact.

''for doing that to you. You probably must hate me now'' she said as her voice broke and gaining a sudden interest to the ground. To say that i was surprised would be an understatement. I went and sat down next to her and then i touched her chin and then i pull her head that so i could see her eyes and then she blushed a bit.

''why would i hate you'' i said completely truthfully. Then she had a tear in her eye before she started to say

''because i like you percy and i know that you don't return the feelings that i have for you. I would perfectly fine, estacic really, if you do, but i know that my chances are slim so that is why i think you hate. I would completely understand if you didn't want to see or talk to me any-'' she started to say, tears rolling down in her cheeks, but i cut her off my yelling/whispering

''Annabeth, your rambling '' then i leaned forward and then i kissed her. her eyes widen in complete shock, but eventually she kissed back. There was no tongue or anything like, it was nice. Her pink lips were incredibly soft and it was like our mouths were made for each other. I felt like i was in Elysium. She put her arms around my neck and i pulled her closer to me by the waist. I could have been a second, a minute hours, months years, or whatever, but we didn't care. We enjoyed every moment of it. After we separated, Annabeth had a face of complete shock, but then it went away the moment i said

''who ever said that i don't like you wisegirl. I have liked you for a really long time now'' then her face went from complete shock to complete happiness

''really'' she said giving me the biggest smile i nodded happily before she gave me another kiss. even the second time made my heart and brain melt.

''so what does this make us'' i said. then she rolled her eyes

''well i think it makes boyfriend and girlfriend, seaweed brain'' she said as she gave me a hug. i returned it and then i kissed her head. I heard laugh under her breath. Just then, i felt something or someone. I looked around and then i knew that someone was outside the door. I separated from her. she gave me a confused look, but it went away when i pointed to the door. She nodded and then her eyes turned black. Then she disappeared into a shadow and then she reappeared at the door. She counted to three with her fingers and then she opened the door. Immediately, thalia fell on the floor and she groaned, rubbing her forehead, as she got up. Then when she made eye contact to Annabeth, Annabeth put a hand on her hips and then she glared at her. then thalia flinched a little and then she got up

''sorry guys, i swear that i wasn't there for very long, i just came to tell you that we need to leave now'' she said rubbing the back of her neck. then Annabeth sighed and then she nodded. Then went to the corner of the room, grabbed the bag that was there and then she put it over her shoulder.

''come on guys we need to g-'' she started to say, but then her eyes started to roll to the back of her head and she fell on the floor unconscious.

''thalia whats wrong'' Annabeth said. then her eyes widen and then she sighed loudly.

''not again'' she said before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell face foward to the ground, but i caught her halfway. _What did she mean_ i thought to myself. just then i felt my energy being drained. Then i instantly knew what Annabeth meant. I put her on the floor gently before everything went black.

_The throne room of the gods_

When everything became clear again, i noticed that i was, again, in the throne room of the gods. I looked to my right to see thalia and Annabeth on the floor sleeping. Annabeth looked so peaceful that bodidn't have the heart to wake her up. But apparently, i didn't have to because her eyes shot open, as well as Thalia's. The both of them groaned as they got up.

''where are we and why are we here'' thalia asked. I was going to open my mouth to say something, but once again wisegirl beat me to it.

''we are in the throne room of the gods. We forgot to tell you guys this, but we had a talk with the gods before we fought medusa. That was how i was able to defeat her'' Annabeth said. thalia looked surprised at first, but after everything that has happened the last of couple of days, _nothing_ would surprise me anymore. She just nodded and then she looked around and then she closed her eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, i saw a blinding light. Annabeth nudged me to close my eyes and did what my girlfriend told me. _man how i love saying that _i thought to myself as i closed my eyes.

Then i felt a couple more of those and after a couple of minutes, i felt eyes on me. i opened my eyes to see my dad, Zeus, Hades and Athena. Thalia bowed to her dad while Annabeth and i just gave a smile to our parents. They returned it and then Zeus order his daughter to rise.

''dad why are we here'' thalia said as she stood up right.

''well, my beloved daughter, you are here so we can tell you guys something and that we want to ask a favor'' he said, which caught thalia by complete surprise. Annabeth and i laughed at that. Zeus has changed drastically ever since we arrived and i am not just saying that. We have been told this by all of the gods that know about us.

''y-you need o-o-o-our help'' thalia stuttered. Again, wisegirl and i laughed at her reaction.

''yes we do, what is so surprising'' zeus said narrowing his eyes.

''ok, so what is it'' i said.

''well we are here to ask you to free our children'' surprising hades said this. This time, all three of us were confused.

''what hades is trying to say is that we learned from a reliable sources that some of our children, well grandchildren in my case, are frozen in time and we would want you guys to set them free'' Athena said. it took me a couple of seconds to process what she said.

'wait, what do you mean frozen in time'' i said and i could feel Annabeth and her mother roll their eyes at my little coment. I rolled my eyes back at them.

''what she means seaweed brain, is the lotus hotel and casino in las vegas'' Annabeth said, then she turned to her mother and then asked her ''right'' Athena then nodded her head. I still didn't know what that was, but i decided to let it go.

''according to our resource, we each have one child trap each, while Poseidon and have Athena has a granddaughter.'' Hades said as he took his throne. Then the rest of the gods/goddess took their thrones before they continued.

''wait, don't you guys have the grudge, so how can the both of you have a grandchildren'' thalia asked and then both of th gods lowered their head in shame.

'''that silly grudge is over now.'' Poseidon started, but like mother, like daughter. Athena cut him off

''as for you question, just because we had the grudge doesn't mean our children do, even when we forbidden it, but love is a powerful thing, right'' she said looking towards us. I blushed immensely and so did Annabeth. both of the gods just laughed at this and then the both of us blushed even more.

''anyway, as we were saying, we are here to tell you guys all about our children so that when you guys go there, you will know who they are'' hades said before he contiued

''there are my children, twins to be exact. Their names are Nico and Bianca di Angelo. Before they went in there, they were pretty powerful, but nowhere near you two. Bianca preferred the ground and everything that go with it. as for nico, he preferred the dead and the shadow. They are eleven years old, both have black hair and dark brown eyes. The only thing is that before the were sent there, there mother was had a terrible accident'' when he said this, for whatever reason, zeus lowered his head. I just ignored it, but the look in Annabeth's eye, she wanted to know. I laughed at that. Then hades continued

'so they were sent to the river leths (**A/N i think that is how you spell it. if is wrong, well i think you guys know what i mean)**, so they don't have any of their memories. So the two of you are gonna have to helped them.'' He said to Annabeth and I. We did the only thing we could and did do was nodded at him.

''okay as for me. i have a son name Zane, zane smiths. Like hades children, he was quiet powerful. He was very good swordsman and he had a talent for controlling the air and the winds'' zeus said with pride in his voice. ''the only think different about his swordsmanship is that he used three swords'' ok i was downright confused, how can anyone use three sword, but i decided to ignore it because it wasn't any of my business, but apparently, thalia curiosity got in her way again

''wait, you said three swords right?''she asked her father. He nodded before she continued.

''how can you use three sword, we only have two hands'' then zeus started to laugh

''well, i don't know why or how he did it, but it was very effective in his time, and he is only twelve years old. He is tall for his age, has blond hair and has electric blue eyes'' zeus finished. To be honest, i can't wait to see that three sword user.

''ok as for me, i have a son. His name is Ace roger and he is twelve years old. he is like percy, tall, muscular, had black hair and sea-green eyes. He didn't train much in his time, mostly spent time with his mother, but i still think that we should help him anyway.'' Dad said to us. I was happy to know that i have a half brother, now i wouldn't have to be alone when i got to camp. Finally it was Athena's turn

''ok as for me, she may not be my daughter, but i used to spend a lot of time with her and i got to know her pretty well. To begin with, her name is robin lopez. She has black hair with completely natural blond hightlights, and she has ocean blue eyes. She could control the water very nicely and she is very smart, but when she was little, her parents died in battle and she was emotionally distraught. So, like hade's children, i wiped her memory and then i put her in the cusino because i thought that she would better off there, but i have been told that come out now.'' Athena said.

It took me awhile to process absoultly everything that they told me, but eventually it did and i nodded. Then i realized something

''wait how do we know where to look at and how they look like.'' I asked. Then the gods eyes widen a bit before they stepped out of their thrones, mainly our parents, and then they shrunk down to human size and then they walked up to us. Then each of them touched our foreheads and then images flowed all over my mind

**Third person's POV**

In the lotus casino were non-stop screaming and cheering. There were also a big amusement park and they had a swimming pool, like one of those Olympic pools. They were a lot of people in swimsuits and swimming, but there was one young man at the bottom of the pool, doing nothing, just enjoying the water, with his knees up to his face, smiling under it. he was emanating a powerful ice blue aura and he had a grin on his face. Through all of this, he didn't move an inch.

At the edge of the pool was a girl who had black as night hair with one hundred percent natural blond highlights. She had ocean blue eyes, but at the very back of that calm expression was despair. She keep her feet in the water, not doing anything and was continuing to eat those pink flowers that they keep eating.

in the roller coaster line was a blond boy with three swords tied to his waistband. Like the boy at the pool, he was emanating a powerful aura, but this one seemed...wilder. the boy just smirked and then he got of line and then he took a pink flower and then the air shimmered around him and then he got a smile before he ran off to the biggest roller coaster, skipping through everyone. No one really cared, they just let him go on.

Then the scene changed to what appeared to be a dark and gloomy room. In the back of the room were two children, a boy and a girl. They look almost exactly alike. Both had pitch black hair and like the girl at the pool, their eyes were filled with despair, only they appeared more terrified than distraught. They were tied up, with ropes and they had bruised everywhere and they were gagged. They were tortured for not eating the flower and not doing what they were suppose to do. Then the door opened and then two grown men came into the room with a flower in their hands. they walked up to the tied children and took of the gags. Then they tried to feed the children some of the flower, but they refused to. The two men were growing inpatient for whatever reason. They force the two children's mouth opened and then they forced down the two flowers down the children's throats, but it was in vain as they spit them out to the two men. They got angried and they attacked the boy, the slap echoing throughout the room. They girl screamed something, but her word were unclear due to the gag. The two grown men just laughed as they leave the two children, who were absoultly terrified

**Percy's POV**

What they showed us freaked me out. Why the hell would they do that to little children for not eating a flower. _A flower_ can you believe that.

''ok what is the deal with the pink flowers'' thalia said impatiently. The gods got big again and then they sat down on their thrones again.

''the thrones, my dear, are what keeps the people trapped in there' Athena said to thalia.

''if you eat a flower, you would be put under they spell. The spell will make you forget all about what you have to do and what is importance. It will cause you to be carefree and to have 'fun'' Athena said with a tone of voice that i couldn't really get, but i decided to leave it.

''why did they do those thing to the little kids'' i asked my dad.

''the lotus cosino has a policy says that If someone refuses to eat one, they can take drastic measure to ensure that they do eat one. Torture is when they refuse to take them at all and nothing that they do works'' my dad said. i stared at him in awe. I justs grined at me \

''so now do you see why i want you take my children out of there. I don't want them to feel any more pain than they already have'' hades said started to tear up a bit. the three of us just stared at in with sympathy.

''ok sir, i swear on the river styx that i would do all in my power to free them'' i said. then there was lightning, binding the deal

''and so do we'' Annabeth and thalia said in unison. Again there was more thunder and lightning, binding the deal. The god of death looked at us with compassion.

''thank you'' was all he could say. The three of us nodded.

''oh one more thing'' hades said as he snaps his fingers and a long cloths appears in his hand.

''when you free them, they are going to need some weapons, other than zane of course'' hades said as he give me and Annabeth a ring and a bracelet. We touched them and then they transformed into pitch black sword appear in our hands.

'' those are made of stygian ice, so they won't never melt or never lose it's edge.'' Hades said smiling. We bow to him before we turned to my dad and Athena. They both snapped their finger and a watch and a dagger appeared in their hands. they threw it at us. I touched the diamond on the clock where the 12 would be and it transfored into a long celestial bronze blade.

''i know that they are very good, like your belt or riptide, but it had a very strong edge, so i would be good for a while.'' My dad said grining.

''as for the dagger, it is made out of celestial bronze and mortal steel. So it is good for pretty much anything. The steel is just to give it it's edge.''

''ok that is pretty much it. ok we trust the three of you completely and we know that you guys can do it.'' Zeus said it. then the three of us bowed to him.

''oh wait'' thalia asked to the gods/goddess in front of us. Zeus raised an eyebrow while i put on the ring and the watch on my hand, while Annabeths put the dagger in her belt and the bracelet on.

''yes thalia what is it'' Athena asked. Then for whatever reason, thalia gave a big sigh before turning back to her father. _What was she so nervous about_ i thought to myself as i got ready to leave.

''i thought the gods couldn't help demigods during a quest'' she said matter-of-factly. Everyone else, other that thalia, her father and my father; in the room started to laugh at the irony. She glared at us.

''whats so funny'' she said so seriously. The gods stopped laughing, but not entirely. Just enough to answer her question.

''nothing its just that they asked the exact same question when they were here like this the first time.'' Then her expression softens and Annabeth said

'' they told us that that they couldn't directly intervene, but since this a dream, it is indirect help'' then thalia nods and the gods gave us our wishes and then everything went dark.

_Back at the motel room_

When i came to it, i saw the i was on the ground with thalia and Annabeth on the ground next to me. then i noticed the dagger at annabeth's waist and another bracelet on her arm. Then i felt something cold on my hand. I looked to my hand to the see the watch that my dad gave me and the ring that hades gave me. at the corner of my eye, i saw Annabeth and thalia start to move again. Then, as they were getting up, they started to groaned. Then Annabeth moved her next from side to side, cracking sounds filling the room.

''couldn't they do that when were are wide awake so we don'tland hard on the floor and get stiff like this'' she complained. I couldn't agree with her more. i kissed her cheek as i got up, which caused her to blush a little.

''hey stop complaining, you are alright. We need to go. i am anxious to meet my brother and niece.'' I said as i helped her up. At that point, grover came into the room

''hey guys, whats wrong, i heard some big thuds'' grover said. then i heard thalia gasped from behind me. the three of us turned to her and she blushed in embarrassment.

''oh we forgot to tell you, after we wake up, it would be like we took a nap for second'' Annabeth said helping her up. Grover looked confused. Then we started to explain everything to him. after we were done, it was already getting really late.

''so how are we gonna get there. It would take way too long if we take the car. The lotus cosino is las vegas, the other side of the country. We would never reach it in time'' grover said worriedly. Annabeth and i pretended to think for a while.

''how about we shadow travel there, it would be quicker.'' Annabeth said. grover and thalia looked at her like she was crazy

''hey its not a bad idea'' i said agreeing with Annabeth. they didn't say anything for a little bit before they nodded. I had no idea why they were scared of, but i decided to ask them later. Then we joined hands and then Annabeth and i focused on the power of hades.

''next stop, las vega'' i said before everything went pitch black.

_**So they finally got together. YES. Ok, before you guys say anything like áren't they too young to date'' or stuff like that. Well like i said a few chapters ago, that since demigods mature faster than humans, it doesn't matter what age they date from. And besided, in the real series, they known each other for 5 years before they started to date, so i thought it would a good idea for them to start to date early. **_

_**Also,i decided that i would give thalia and percy a brother because i thought it was unfair for them. Can you tell me how i did on the names, it took me a while to figure it out. So that is pretty much it. tell me what you guys think. Review, give any suggestions for later on favourite or follow whatever you guys would like. **_

_**LATER :) **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone, thanks again for the reviews, i really appreciate it. anyway, i reread all of my stories and i noticed something. They are bit too rashy, like with all of the blushing and all of that. If you guys don't have a problem with it, then ok; but if you do, i don't mind if you tell. That way i can tone it down a little. so anyway here is the next chapter of my story. Enjoy**

_Las Vegas_

**Annabeth's POV**

The first thing i saw as we came out of the shadows was light, very bright light. So bright in fact that it took me a couple of minutes to adjust to it. then i heard groaning from behind me. i turned to it to see percy and grover rubbing their eyes. I laughed at that. Percy looked so cute when he does that. I am still really happy that he told me that he like me too. You know, happy isn't the right word for it. i felt beyond happy at that moment. I felt like i died and went to Elysium(heaven for those of you who don't know). The kisses were even better. How soft his mouth is and how he smelled like the ocean. I blushed at the memory. Then, when he got adjusted to the light, he saw me and then gave me a heart warming smile. I returned it and then he came over to me and put a hand over my shoulder. I felt my cheeks get a little warmer from it. then i heard some loud groans. Seaweed brain and i turned to it to see thalia and grover on the floor breathing heavily and rubbing their temples.

''remind me to never do that again'' grover said as he finishes adjusting to the light. Thalia nodded in agreement.

''How are you guys not feeling nauseas like us.'' Thalia said as she continues to rub her forehead. I felt Percy shrugged his shoulders.

'' we're used to it, i guess'' i said as percy lets go of me to help grover, while i help on thalia get up. then i put a finger at each of her temple and focused on the power of hearth, the good kind. From the corner of my eyes, i saw that percy was doing the same thing. _i guess great minds think alike_ i thought to myself as i was finishing. Afterwards, they got up and the color to their face fully returned.

''you guys are sooooo lucky'' thalia complained. I laughed at that and i heard percy do the same thing. then i heard some screaming. I turned around to see the biggest hotel i have ever seen in my life. There were so many lights and windows that i couldn't count. I pointed to it to let them know what i was looking at.

'there is the hotel, guys'' i said. then their faces turned serious, but they still had a smile.

''so what are we going to do.'' Grover said. it took me a while to devise a plan, but i got one eventually.

''ok here is the plan. First we need to free hade's kids first because they are the one in the most trouble. By the looks of the door that i saw in the vision, neither percy or i has to go'' i said. thalia and percy nodded, while grover raised a confused look.

''what do you mean 'by the looks of the doors'" he said. i rolled my eyes a bit.

''what she meant, grover was that the doors that they showed us looked lock tight and since wisegirl and I are the only ones who can open it, because i doubt that the world leave the keys anywhere close to them.'' Surprising percy said. i smiled at my boyfriend and he returned it. grover just nodded. I was about to say that i was wanted to go, but percy beat me to it

''i think that i need to go, i have a better chance at freeing them

''then i will to free my brother, i mean he can't be that hard to find. The guys has three fricken swords for that matter'' thalia said. to be honest, i had no clue as to how anyone could use three swords, but i decided that i was going to leave that one for later.

''i will go with thalia. I have a feeling that she will need me'' i just smiled and then she nodded.

''i will go with percy'' grover said. all of nodded, but as we were getting ready, thalia asked

''wait what about ace and robin, who is going to get them.'' I almost forgot about them, emphasis on _almost_.

''I can get them on my way to free Bianca and Nico.'' Percy said confidently. Then we nodded and then Grover and Thalia ran across the street. I was about to run when i felt something grab my arm.

''Annabeth wait, i need to talk to you'' percy said. i turned to him, smiling a bit, but he had a serious expression.

''What'' i said starting to get worried. Then he gave a big sigh before he continued.

''ok, first of, no matter happens in there, nothing is going to change about us right'' he said with a concerned tone. I smile at him and then i gave him a hug. then i gave him a light perk on the lips

''of course seaweed brain. I know that you would never purposely try to hurt me like that'' i said to him. he immediately smiled and then he gave a kiss in the forhead before he start to run across the street. I laughed, but then i remembered about the bracelet. This time I stopped him and he gave me a raised eyebrow in return. I didn't really explained it to him and i didn't need to. All i did was throw him the bracelet and he immediately knew what i wanted. He smiled and nodded before he took of. I grabbed all of my things and put them on, like my belt of daggers and my bracelet. Then i started to run towards the casino. Before i crossed the street, i looked both ways to make sure that no cars were coming. When i saw that i was safe, i sprinted toward the other side. But halfway there, a car came out of nowhere. I almost got hit by the car, but i jumped, or leaped, forward before i could get hit by the car. The driver went on as if nothing happened.

To be honest it didn't really bother me. so people in this world are natural jerks and all of that, but hey i wasn't harm, so i decided to just keep moving forward. as i got on the sidarwalk, i saw thalia leaning against the entrance of the casino. I looked around, but i couldn't find seaweed brain. As if she was reading my mind, thalia said

''he already went inside. He said that he would meet us with the others later, here'' then i nodded and then the both of us walked right in.

Immediately, sounds of later, machines and slots roared through the air. There were pink flowers everywhere and there wre a ton of people. At the very back, i could see a huge ferias wheel and right next to it was a really big . That is where i saw zane in the vision that mom and the others showed us.

''we should start there'' i said pointing to the roller coaster. Thalia nodded and then we started to walk. About 15 times before we even got there, waitress and waiters kept offering pink flowers as samples, but i knew the whole thing. the whole time, there was a weird vibe in the air and i bet that thalia felt it too. Anyway, we turned them down every time, and then, for a second, they give me a suspicious look, but i ignore it and then keep moving. Although, we stopped to get a drink because it is downright hot in her. then after we drank them, we started move again. Again, countless waiters and waitresses kept trying to give us those flowers.

After 35 minutes of this, we finally made it to the amusement park. It was a lot bigger than i looked at the entrance. There were a ton of booths, each one different. Then suddenly, i felt like something was trying to force me to do what ever i am doing and do one of those booths. It took a lot of my willpower to resist it. unfortunately, thalia doesn't have a strong will as me. her eyes had some mixed color of purple, pink and blue. Then she gave a big smile, a forceful one from my eyes. Then she was about to run to one of those booths, but i grabbed her by the arm.

''Thalia what are you doing. We have things to do'' i said seriously.

''oh lighten up, wisegirl. One game won't kill us, becides we got plenty of time'she said eagerly. I immediately knew that she under the influence of the lotus casino. But that doesn't make any sense. Thalia and i didn't have one bite of the flowers, what could have do this to h-...the drinks. It was the drinks. That was caused this. I guess it wasn't just the flowers, it was everything in this place. But why wasn't i affected. I did felt it pushing in my body, but i was able to resist. I immediately knew why i was able to resist it. So i immediately put my focus on thalia. I started to shake her by the shoulder rapidly

''Thalia, you have to come back to your senses'' i said still shaking. All she did was smile and laugh. Then i did the desperate move. I focused on hade's power and then i snapped my fingers. Instantly, my whole hand caught on hellfire, but it didn't hurt. Then i slapped thalia's back. Then her eyes returned to her originally electric blue.

''OWWWWW'' she shrieked. Then she turned to me and then glared daggers at me ''what the hell is your problem'' then i sighed loudly, which caused me to get more glares from thalia

''sorry thalia, but you were under the spell of the lotus casino.'' I explained to her. then her eyes widen with realization and then she said

''but how? We didn't take any of the flowers'' i nodded in agreement before i said

''it isn't just the flowers. Its everything in this place. Its like when you eat something from the underworld. You eat it and your trapped in the underworld. This place has the same concept. You take anything from this place and your trapped her forever.' I said in a matter-of-factly tone. Thalia just incredulously shake her head at me and then put a hand on her hip.

''how is it you know everything'' she said, laughing under her breath. i just shrugged my shoulders.

'I guess you have to thank my mom for that' i said winking at her. all she did was shake her head in disbelief before she got serious.

''The only thing i don't understand is how i was under the spell, but you were perfectly fine?'' she said suspiously.

''this time, you got to thank Hera''i said as she raised and norrowed her eyebrows

''Hera?''she said. all i did was nod before i start to explain of how i inherited her will and all of that. We couldn't spend much time her, because time is meaningless in this place, so i told her the short version. After i was done, thalia went into silence for about half a minute before she said that we have to go. i nodded before we ran

We avoid everything, food, drinks, everything. It was hard, though because i suddenly felt like i am in an oven and i haven't eaten in decades, but i had to endure it. we eventually made it to the roller coaster.

''ok we have to hurry. I have no idea how much time. I think we have to seperate'' thalia said. i looked at her like she was crazy

''No offense thalia, but is a really, really bad idea. We have to stick together. I am the only one out of the two of us who can resist this place.'' I said. thalia nodded in agreement before we looked around the place. There were so many people that i couldn't tell who was who.

At that moment, i heard an explosion. Well not like a explosion like with explosives or dynamite, more like a canon ball landing into the ocean (the pool in this case) at a hundred miles per hour. I turned towards the direction of it, but i couldn't see anything but people and booths. I sighed worriedly. I turned around to see thalia with a confused/worried expression.

"Are you alright, annie"she said. i glared daggers at her for calling me that. It immediately went away when i saw someone get out of the roller coaster line. Why you think its important that one person when in when there are a ton of people going in and out of the gate? Its important because the person that i saw had three sword by his waist. Then i pointed behind her and when thalia turned around, her eyes widen. then she turned back to me and then i nodded before we sprinted to him. but he immediately disappeared in the crowd of people. Then we looked around and i saw several glimps of him but then he disappeared into the crowd every time.

Eventually we decided to separate and go to him. i told thalia to be extremely careful and not to touch anything. She nodded immediately and then she sprinted off.

Then, at the corner of my eye, i saw someone with three sword go into what a really big hall. Wait...three swords. i immediately pushed my way through the crowd until i was outside the doorway. It took me a while to read the sign above it, _damn dyslexia _i thought to myself. after a few minutes, i was able to read the sign. It said _'house of mirrors'_. Oh that is just great. i went inside and the first thing lights and a ton of mirrors. I couldn't tell if the path in front of me was the real one of just a reflection. I decided to let my feet move themselves and walk around the house of mirrors. One time, i made a wrong turn and i got a faceful of glass. I groaned as i rubbed the top of my head.

At that moment, i heard something sharp behind me and then i heard a whoosing sound. I immediately took out a dagger out of my belt and then i intercepted the attack. It was a long, curvy sword, two in fact making an x. The person i front of me was none other than zane. He had a sword in each hand and a sword in his mouth. We just stood there, neither one of us moving, with our weapons still connected.

''who are you and why are you following me. are you a monster'' he had a fairly deep voice for a twelve year old and i was surprise to hear that his voice wasn't muffed by the sword in his mouth. I shook me head and then he lowered his grip and his blade. He then put them back them into their cases, but he was still looking at me suspiciously.

''no i am not, i am a demigod. I am like you, zane'' i said. the moment i said his name, he went for one of his swords

''how do you know my name'' he said his face turning seriously. I stepped away from him, not because i was afraid, heck i bet i could take this guy. Its just that i didn't want to start a fight or anything like that.

''ok calm down zane. I am not i monster and i am not here to hurt you, i swear on the river styx'' i said. then at that moment, i heard thunder above me, sealing the deal. Then he lowered his guard and his hand. His face softened as well. This time, i got the chance to fully study him. he looked about twelve years old, buff, has blond hair and has electric blue eyes, like thalias. Only his are more fierce and stronger. His glare was the same as thalia's though.

''so how do you know who i am and what do you want with me?'' he asked me with a softer tone. I put my blade back into my belt and he just stared at me in awe as he saw the dagger disappear from my hand.

''i am here to get you out of here. By the way your acting, you are not under the spell of the hotel'' i said. then he raised his eyebrow in confusion

''wait what do you mean under the spell of the hotel. I just got in her a few hours ago'' he said. this time i was confused, but then i remember something. Time is meaningless here.

''Zane, what year is it'' i asked him seriously. He snorted a bit and then he said

''what kind of question is that'' this time i glared at him

''just answer the question. It is important.'' I said kindly harshly. Then he put his hands in the air in defeat and then he smiled

''ok, ok no need to be harsh. It is 1977 and we are at war right? **(A/N i just picked a random year)**.'' he said confidently.

''zane what i am about to tell you is the most absolute truth and i swear on the river styx that it is'' i said, hearing thunder above me. before i take in a deep breath.

''it is not the year 1977. It is the year 2013 **(A/N i decided that i was going to use this year)**'' i said. his eyes widen

'That c-cant be right'' he said stuttering. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Boys can so be so stubborn. I guess even after 70 years, things never change.

''well it is, otherwise i wouldn't have sworn on styx.'' I said matter-of-factly. He rubbed his head strongly before he made eye contact

''how is that possible'' he said with a tone a voice that i didn't bother to decipher.

''its this place. This make you think that you only been here for hours, when in reality, you have been here for years. There is powerful magic here. Its what keep you from leaving and stops you from growing. As long as you're in here, you never know how much time has really passed.'' I explained to him. Then his eyes changed from shock to despair. I was about to ask him what wrongs when i heard something coming towards us. Something big and powerful. I took out my dagger, a really long one with a very sharp edge and my shield. He looked at me strangely before he turned around.

Right behind him was a man. This man looked like he was in his twenties and has a really long sword with him over his shoulder.

''well look what we have here. A son of zeus and a daughter of Athena, awake. Now why is that'' he said smirking coldly. Then zane put a sword over his mouth and then took two more out.

''who are you'' zane asked. Then the man, if he was human at all, started to laugh.

''you do not need to know my name. But i guess you could say i am the warden of this place. i am the reason that no one has been able to leave this place without the permission from a god or goddesses and from my records, the both of you aren't on the releasing list'' he said taking out a phone and using his thump to scroll.

''i have the authority to kill you if you guys resist too much. Now be good little children and just eat a flower. They are magically delicious. If you don't believe me, why don't you try one'' He said coldly as ever. Part of me actually wanted to do as he told me and grab one of those flowers and eat them. I pushed those feeling aside because i know that he is doing this. Zane didn't even look tempted, he just glared at him with those fierce blue eyes of his.

''like hell we are. I am leaving no matter what.'' He said harshly. Then the monster laughed and i swear the air got colder.

''well, you two sure are strong demigods. Ok i will give you guys a chance to escape.'' He said. i didn't a single word of what he just said.

''yeah right. Like we are going to believe that'' I said as i griped my dagger and shield harder.

''no i am being serious. You see, in this place, there is a rule. If there is anyone who wants to and can escape, they are put under a test and if they pass, they are free to go'' he said. great i am awesome with test. I can get out of here no sweat.

''what kind of test'' i said eargly. I like taking challenges. Being a child of Athena will do that to you

''a fight. To pass, you must defeat the warden, so you have to fight and defeat me. but that never happened.'' He said taking the sword of its case, making a _whooose_ sound. All i did was smile and then i looked at zane, who was also smiling through the blade in his mouth. Then he nodded and then we turned back to the man in front of us.

''ok we accept the test'' zane said confidently. The moment that he said that, the warden charged with unbelieveable speed. I felt the warden about to attack me, but zane caught the attack with swords, using all three at the same time, his head tilted to the side all the way. sparks flew as their blades came into contact.

''your are a pretty good swordsman for someone your age, but pretty good isn't enough'' he said as he kicks zane in the stomach and then sending him back about 20 feet, breaking mirrors on his way. then the man focused on me and then swung his sword. I caught it with my shield and i held it there, just a there it. this guy sure is strong. I could feel him smirk. And then i felt him throw another kick, but i used every ounze of my strength to push him forward and then i catched his attack with my own. Only this time, we were completely even. He had a shocked expression. I just smirked as i focused on the power of hades within me. then his expression changed into fear as my leg caught on hellfire. Then the warden screamed in agony and then i did a jumped into the air, did a 360 degree turn and the i kicked really hard the warden face, all while my leg was on fire. This attack caused him to be sent back a lot farther than zane. i turned to zane who had his mouth open. then i screams of agony and pain. I turned to it to see the warden rolling and holding his face. After a few minutes of this, he stopped and is breathing hard. When he got up and saw me, he gave me a look of pure hatred. I just smirk at him

''what. What are you'' i heard zane say from behind me, but before i could answer, i heard some very loud growling. I turned to it to see the warden in a completely different form. He was a manticore, but i didn't really care. I have beaten worse things. Then the manticore charged with lightning speed. I couldn't see him at all and when i did i was to late. He hit me straight me in the chest and i was sent flying into mirrors. i felt shattered pieces of mirrors on my back and i felt blood rolling down my backside. The manticore then appeared in front of me and then smirked. Then i he swung his sword like an axe, but it was intercepted by zane. Zane had his head tiled all the way to the side making the blade in his mouth go straight up; while the swords in his hands are making an x. Then they started to move really fast. I couldn't really see much, thanks to the shards everything was blurry, but i could still hear the sounds of their blades clashing. I couldn't just let him fight that thing by himself. I focused on the power of Hestia to heal those wounds, but all that did was remove the shards, i was still bleeding. Then i remembered that i had my backpack on. I took out some ambrosia and then i stuffed it down. I immediately felt better. The blood stopped and my vision started to became clear.

When my vision became fully clear, i saw them still fighting. Blades were everywhere and they were really fast. I still didn't know how anyone, from any time period, could fight using three sword, but right now i didn't really care what so ever. It was working and that is all that really mattered. He was good but eventually, he got beat and got a big cut on his arm. He screamed in pain. Then the manticore was about to attack again. There was no time to run all the way over there, so i took out a dagger, heat it up with hellfire and then i threw it. it hit the manticore straight in the arm. Then he screamed in agony as the flames of hell go through out it's body. Zane took this chance to attack the manticore. Unfortunately, the monster took out the dagger and recovered the attack. I started to run as fast as my legs could take me before he started to throw his attack. At the very last possible second, i kicked the manticore straight in the stomach and he was sent flying to the wall. I helped zane up and then he gave me a smile. Then i heard something coming towards us, but zane cut them off before what ever came our way even touched us. I looked at him in awe and he just smirked and put away his sword

''hey you not the only one with hidden abilities, you know'' i just laughed at that before i turned serious and looked toward the direction of the manticore.

''manticore were known for their stamina and endurance. So i doubt that my last attack defeat him. it could have wounded him, but it didn't defeat it entirely. So you might want to get ready if i were you'' I told zane as i get another dagger out of my belt. He nodded and then put a sword in his mouth and then took out his other two blades. When the manticore came into the picture, he had blood all over his face and arm and it ran down through his cheeks. the moment that he saw us, he just charges. Biggest mistake of his life. The moment that he came close to us, we stepped aside and then i kicked him while zane use the back of his sword. Again, he was sent back flying. I was getting exhausted, but i decided to endure it. then i the manticore came into the picture again

''there is no way that i am going to lose to a bunch of demigods'' he said before he charged. Only this time, before he charged, a spear pierced his chest and he groaned in pain and complete agony

''NOOOOOOO'' he yelled, more like screeched, before he exploded into yellow dust. Zane and i relaxed and then my legs started to burn. Then i hearf running. I turned toward it to see thalia with her spear over her shoulder.

''I leave you for one second and you go into a fight with what ever that was'' she said. i was to tired to coment back, but zane wasn't

''who are you'' thalia turned to him and then reached for her backpack. Then she threw me a bottled water and some nectar in a bottle for zane. Zane drank it immediately, while i just opened the top and then poured the water all over me. i felt a lot better and the burn in my legs disappeared.

''my name is thalia and i am your half-sister, zane'' thalia said extending her arm. Zane immediately smiled and then he shook her hand. Then thalia gave him a hug, which completely surprised me and apparently, so did zane. But as soon as it came, it disappeared as he returned the hug right back to her. i smile at the scene before me before i remembered where we were

''ummm, guys, not to be rude or anything, but we seriously need to go, we don't know how much time we have been here''i said as they separated and then nodded as we started to run as fast as our legs could take us to the front gate.

_**there is the next chapter. Wow, zane sure is strong, but he is no where near percy or Annabeth. anyway, i hoped that you guys enjoyed the scene with the manticore. i decided that those two should work together so they can see their fighting styles and all of that. Anyway, i hoped that you guys liked it. Review, favourite follow, anything you like.**_

_**P.S. i wouldn't mind if you guys gave me some suggestion for later on of the story. Not that i have writers block or anything, it just that i wanted to ask that is all. Anyway, later :) **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello again everyone. I noticed that they were a few typos, ok a lot in the last chapter and i am sorry for that. When i was writing it, it was really late and i was tired, but i wanted to continue the story, for you guys. I promise that i will try my very hardest on the story. Anyway thanks guys, here is the next chapter.**_

**Percy's POV**

My first impression of the lotus casino were three words; big, loud and crowded. There were so many people in this place that i couldn't count them all. The place was so crowded that the lines to some rides and booths were so long, they looked like they haven't moved in forever. The sounds of cheering, screaming and coins slots field the air. Although, there was this weird energy emanating from the place. i then noticed that it was really hot in this place and that i really needed a drink. I found a booths that sells cheap drink. I just asked for a water and grover asked for the same thing. after we paid for the waters, he offered some of their 'world famous' candies which happened to be in the shape of flowers. We turned him down because we know what would happen if we bite it. After we turned him down, he gave us a suspicious look, but Grover and I decided to ignore it because i have a feeling that we were going to get a lot of those while our time here in this place. i took the cap of and then i took a drink. I immediately felt better, but at the same time i felt different. I felt like that i should should relax and have fun and not have a care in the world. But then i knew that these feelings weren't mine, but the effect of the hotel. I quickly shook of the feelings, even though it was difficult. But i don't understand, we didn't take any of the flowers so what could have it been. At that moment, i figured it out because it literally was in my hands. it was the water. Then, out of the corner of my eye, i saw grover taking the cap of his water and went to drink it. i immediately smacked it out of his hands. he gave me a weird look before he half-yelled

''what the heck man. It was just water, it wasn't the flower'' then i looked around to make sure that no one was looking at us. After i verified that, i turned back to grover.

''Grover, sorry for doing that, but you don't understand. It is not just the flowers, it is everything in this place. if do or eat and drink something, you'll fall under the spell of this place'' i explained to him, whispering for whatever reason. Then his expression soften before we nodded.

Then we started to run, being extremely careful not to interact with anything and to no matter what, to not take anything from this place, no matter how hot this place feels like. Anyway, after about 25 minutes of pushing and shoving, we found the pool. We walked up to the side to see ace at the bottom of the pool, exactly in the same place as i saw in the vision that my dad and the others showed me, only this time, he was sitting upright and he had is feet crossed and he had his eyes closed. Then as i was about to jump in, i heard someone scream.

''Let go of me, who do you guys think you are, you can't do this'' it was a girls voice. Grover and i turned to it to see a girl with long black hair with blond highlights and ocean blue eyes, struggling as two grown men were trying to take her somewhere. I immediately knew that the girl was robin, even though i couldn't see her very clearly from her. I squinted my eyes and then i noticed that the two 'grown men', were actually monsters. They were really tall and really hairy. I immediately knew what they were; they were manticores. just i was about to literally leap into action, the water from the pool literally exploded. it sounded like a cannon ball hurling at one hundred miles per hour, like a comet and hit the ocean. The water hit the three struggling beings like a tsunami, but after the the water subsided, the only person there was robin. She was looking at her body in shock because she found herself completely dry and there was an area around her that was in the shape of a perfect circle was dry as well. Then i jumped in the pool, willing myself to stay dry, before i used all my strength to push me to the other side of the pool.

As i was swimming, i noticed the water was cold and when i saw cold, i mean ice cold. As i was swimming, i noticed ace getting up and started to swim to the edge, the only thing though; he didn't look cold at her, just the opposite in fact. He look like he was enjoying it. if i wasn't the son of the sea god, i would have hypothermia or something. After i got to the edge, i noticed that ace was already up and was walking to robin. As i was getting up, i saw him put an arm on her shoulder. I noticed that robin had her arms around her chest, shivering and her were chattering. After about half a minute, she let her arms down and her teeth stopped chattering.

''are you ok'' ace said to her. he had a small Hispanic accent, was light tan, he was muscular, he was tall, he had sea-green eyes and black hair, like me. robin nodded before she asked him,

''how are you and how did you do that'' then i heard him chuckle under his breath before he responded

''i am the son of Poseidon and i have been training in here for gods know how long'' then it dawned to me. Ace seemed normal, as in he wasn't under the spell of the hotel kind of normal. robin raised an eyebrow in confusion and opened her mouth to say something, but i beat her to it

''wait a minute, you're awake?'' then ace turned around and then he glared at me before he speaked in a threatening tone

''yeah, is that a problem. Who are you anyway'' then i stepped back and put my hands up in defeat.

''woah man, calm down. I am Percy i am your half-brother'' i said to him in a calm manner. To prove my point, i took a water from a passing's watress's tray, opened it and then poured all over me and i willed myself to stay stay dry. I extended my arms, which showed that i was perfectly dry. Ace's expression soften a bit and then he came over to me and he extended his hand

''Ace. Ace roger. Its nice to meet you, Percy'' he said smiling. I returned the smile and then i shook his hand. Then robin came up next to him, but before she could say anything, i said

''I know who you guys are. The gods told me who you guys were before you guys got in here'' she froze on the spot, but it went away as she nodded.

''wait a minute, do you remember everything right? Because the told me that they took your memories'' i said softly. She just rubbed the back of her neck while she is trying to think

''bits and pieces, but i do remember my time with Athena and Poseidon. I can't remember my relationship with them though'' she said as she rubbed her temples.

''so what are you doing here anyway'' i heard ace say from behind me. i turned to him and then gave him the short version of the stories. Of how me and my friends were on a quest to retrieve stolen weapons from the god and how we had to go to the underworld. I also explained how told us about you guys and that we have to save Nico and Bianca. After i was done, they just nodded and then i looked around to see where they would hide them

'''well your their granddaughter, that is why you got both of their abilities and how you were able to stay dry when that mini tsunami hit you'' i explained to robin. Then she nodded softly and then put the strand of hair that was in her eye behind her ears. Then i felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to it to see ace, smiling.

'so what are you doing here anyway'' i heard ace say from behind me. i turned to him and then gave him the short version of the stories. Of how me and my friends were on a quest to retrieve stolen weapons from the god and how we had to go to the underworld. I also explained how told us about you guys and that we have to save Nico and Bianca. After i was done, they just nodded and then i looked around to see where they would hide them. At the back of hotel were some rusty metal doors, which isn't a guarantee, but it's the best thing that i could think of. I pointed to where i was looking at and then the both of them nodded. Then i heard a gasped from next to me. i turned to see robin shaking in fear and had an arm over her mouth.

Then i heard i big thud from behind me. i also felt something breath down my neck and it smelled really bad. I saw ace get ready to attack from the corner of my eye, but we didn't have time to deal with whatever was behind me. I turned around to see a really big manticore with a big club facing downward to the casino floor and it was leaning on it

''well what do we have here. Two sons and a granddaughter of that old sea bag. By the looks things, all three of you are awake, henceforth i have the authority to capture you and see if you're on the release list.'' He said coldly and grinning the whole time. I just glared at him before i said

''yeah, we that is too bad, as you can see, we are in a big hurry, so if you can get out of our way, we can move on.'' I said to the manticore.i could feel the stares of the other two from behind me, but i decided to stay focused. The manticore just glared at me and i swear i saw his ears blow steam in anger.

''you need to learn your place, demigod'' he said as he gripped his huge club with both of his hand and then put in the air. Then he swung it like an axe, downwards and was grinning coldly.

Then it disappeared as soon as it came as i used one hand to stop the attack, glaring at him. Then his expression changed into complete fear as i took out riptide from my pocket and then uncapped it. the i pushed the club to the side, made the blade's edge burn with the power of hearth as i attacked the manticore with riptide, leaving a red and orange line on his chest. Then he screamed in pain and agony as the flames spread through it's body and then exploding into yellow dust. I recapped riptide and then put it back in my pocket. I turned around to see ace's and robin's jaws dropped to the floor. I just smile at them and then i heard someone yell

''Percy what happened, i heard a scream'' i turned around to see grover pushing through the crowd. Then he saw robin and ace, then he smiled.

''guys this is grover, a satyr and my best friend'' i said, giving me a smile from grover. Then ace came up to grover and extended his arm

''any friend of my brother's is a friend of mine. Name's ace by the way'' ace said smiling as grover returns it and then shakes his hand. Then robin came up next to me and then gave a light smile

''hello, nice to meet you. I'm robin'' robin said. then grover nodded and then he asked me as he turned to me,

''ok now that introductions are out of the way, can you tell me what was that scream i heard earlier'' then i nodded and then i started to explain of what happened since i jumped into the pool. Of how ace single handily defeat to manticores by himself and how i defeated another one. After i was done explaining what just happened, i told him where i think Nico and Bianca were being held. I pointed to the rusty metal doors at the back of the hotel. Grover nodded before we took of.

It took a while, but we eventually got to the door and it looked bigger than it did from the pool. I walked up to it and then it put both of my hands on it. then i pushed as hard as i could and i heard some gears breaking. Then i released all of my of my force in a sudden burst and the door was sent flying backward, attacking something to groan really loudly. We looked to where it came from, to see two grown men with their eyes rolled to the back of their head. Then i noticed that they were the same men from my vision. I decided to leave them there, like that for what they have done to those innocent children. I turned back to the guys and then i told them what i knew. When i told them what we should do with them, they said to leave them there, as they are. Hey it was harsh, but they deserved it. if they were monster, they would be in tartarus by now, but we didn't want to take that chance. I nodded and then i started to run.

As i was running, i heard the sounds of the others on my tail. We kept running until we came up to a metal door with a big key hole. Then i walked up to it, cracking my knuckes

''i got this guys, you better stand back'' i said as i was getting ready to attack. I heard the guys get of the way. then i attacked the door with all of the strength that i could muster. But what surprised me that all i could do was bent it.

''oww, what is that thing made out of, diamonds?'' i said rubbing my hand that i used to attack the door.

''oh that is just great. If percy can't open the door, then we are just gonna have to find the key somewhere in this hotel.'' I heard grover say behind me. then i heard someone crack their hand. I turned to it to see ace stretching.

''how about i give it a try guys'' he said smirking. Then i heard grover snort

''ok no offense, but percy couldn't open it and he has super human strength. If he couldn't, then what chances do you have'' he said as he looked around for something. Ace just chuckles before he said

''hey, i don't know that unless i give it a try'' then he walked up to the door, raising his hand. At first, i thought he was going to punch like i did, but all he did was put his palm on the dent that i put. Then i heard something gears break. Then he stepped back and then he punched the door, only this time it made a bigger dent and ace didn't even look hurt. Ace continued doing this until i heard some of the gears break and the door came tumbling down. Then ace walked in, with us in his trail. As we walking, i couldn't help but look at my brother in awe. _How in the world did he do that _i thought to myself before i patted him on the back. I decided that he got the door open and that is all that mattered at the moment. I could ask him later, _when_ we get out of this place, how in the hades he could do that when i couldn't

As soon as the air, i looked around the room. At the corner of the room, were Bianca looking at us in fear. I also say an unconscious nico right next to her. I thank the gods that they were ok, well alive anyway. When ace walked up to them and then extended his hand to touch bianca's face, she flinched, like jumped 4 feet into the air. Ace immediately took his hand away and then put his hands up in the air in defeat.

''we are not here to hurt you in anyway, i promise you. We came to rescue you and get you out of this place. i wouldn't think of hurting you,after all that you were put through. So do you trust me?''he smiled and then for a second i thought i saw Bianca cheeks go red for some reason. Then she nodded and then ace's smile got bigger. Then, this time when ace put an arm on her face, she didn't move. Then the moment that ace touched the metal gag around her mouth started to turn a bluish white. Then, after what ever ace was doing spread all around the gag, i pulled it off of her easily and the thing cracked, literally. Bianca looked at him in awe and fear at the same time as he continued to do that with the rest of her registrants'. After he was done, he went to nico and was finish in under two minutes. I walked up to him, kneed down and then grabbed some of it. it was as cold as ice.

''how did you do that'' i heard Bianca say from beside me. i turned to see a grinning ace

''i will tell you guys about it after we get out of this place ok'' then Bianca nodded and then ace smiled heartily at her. then i saw Bianca blush deeply before she turned back to nico and then back to me.

''can you wake him. i tried, but he won't wake up.''she asked me as i nodded. I walked towards the unconscious nico and then i got on my knees and then i put my palm on his back. Then i closed my eyes and then i focused on the power of hearth with me, the burning kind. I opened my eyes and i heard Bianca and robin gasp when they saw my eyes, which were a fiery orange-yellow color. Then my hand start to glow the same color and immediately, nico shot up and rubbed his back, well the parts where he could reach it anyway

''ow,ow,ow, hot hot hot'' he kept saying as i focused on the sea and then healed his back. Then he calmed down and then fell backwards on the he opened his eyes again, he shot up and ran to his sister.

''who are they'' he said with fear in his voice. Then Bianca patted his head and then she turned to us before she whispered

''these are good people Nico. They came to rescue us'' then Nico expression soften and then he gave us a smile.

''really, we can finally leave this place and never look back?'' he asked his sister. Then she nodded and then he shot up and then he went over to me and then gave me a hug.

''thank you so so much.'' He half yelled. I chuckled before i returned the hug and i replied

''No problem Nico, its the lease we could do'' then we separated and then he gave me a big smile. He smiled and then opened his mouth say something, but he was cut of my a really big alarm. Nico covered his ears and so did robin.

''Come On, we have to get out of here'' i yelled so they could hear me. then they nodded and then i remembered that i was suppose to give them weapons. Then i went to my backpack and then took out the bracelet, the dagger,the watch and the skull ring. I tossed it to them and then they narrowed their eyebrows, all except for robin. I made a hand gesture that said _touch the eyes_. Then they did exactly that and weapons appeared in their hands. ace didn't look surprise, but Bianca and Nico were a completely different story. They looked at the black blades in their hands with awe and amazement (can you guys who was the last one, hehe). Then i heard footsteps and then i made another hand gesture, letting them know that we need to leave. Then they put away their weapons and then nodded. I looked out the door and saw that really hairy creatures were running toward us.

I was about to attack them when ace suddenly ran out of the room and then ran towards the 4 creatures. I was about to tell him to run away, but then he did a move that even surprised me. the moment that he was 10 feet from them, he took out the blade again and then he jumped really high into the air, all the way to the ceiling. Then he did a 180 degree turn and halfway, he cut the pipe, which sent water toward the creatures like a water fall and then he put a hand on the pipe, leaving him hanging on the ceiling and then he closed his eyes. Almost immediately, the water frozen on them, making a really big pillar of ice. When the others came out of the room, they saw the pillar and their mouth dropped. I bet my mouth was the same way. As ace coming was coming down, he put his sword in the air and then did a downward motion. At first nothing happened, but when he touched the ground and touch the ice with the handle of his blade, the ice cracked in half. This only cause us to look at him with awe.

''are you guys gonna stare or are we gonna mo-'' he started to say but literally out of nowhere, a club appeared and then hit ace straight in the face, sending him flying into a wall. Then i saw Bianca started to run, but then i sense that she was about to get hit. So i took out riptide and the i intercepted it. i heard Bianca fall on her bum behind me. then the creature, like the club, came out of nowhere and appeared in front of me. it had a very deep voice and he very bad breath

''well your pretty good, for a demigod. No one has been able to sense my attack in a very long time, but i am afraid that it is not good enough. You guys are not leaving this place'' then i noticed that it was a manticore. then he raised his club into the air and then went to attack, but before could, water came out of nowhere and freeze his arm, leaving his hand frozen in the air. We turned to see a very bloody ace with his palm up. then he nodded and i got the message. Just as the ice started to crack I raised a fist and then i punched the thing as hard as i could, sending him flying backwards, all the way back to the door and straight through it. then i heard someone cloasped. I turned to see ace on the floor, face foward and he was bleeding. The first to rush to him was Bianca. Then it was me. i told Bianca to stand back and she did as she was told. i found some water next to me, in a small puddle. I willed the water to float in the air, all of it and land on his head. Immediately the water started to flow around his body and all of the cuts disappeared. Then i heard groaning and then he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.

''remind me to never,ever do that'' he said as he turned around so he can be on his back, breathing heavily and then passed out again. I sighed in relief to know my brother was alive fThen i took some nectar and a piece of ambrosia. I gave it to Bianca and told her to feed it to her as i went and check on the others. I turned around to see Bianca having ace on her lap as she was feeding ace the nectar. i couldn't help but noticed that as she was doing this, she was blushing and smiling at the same time. It was a good thing that ace was unconscious.

I went back to see that they didn't have a single scratch on them. I sighed as i walked up to them. The first thing that came to me was nico.

''oh my god percy that was so cool, can you teach me that sometime' i laughed at him, not because i was laughing at him, it was that he was acting like a sweet kid. I was about to tell him that i couldn't, but i heard someone beat me to it from behind me.

''sorry kiddo we can't, you aren't the son of Poseidon therefore we couldn't and can't teach you'' i turned around to see ace. He didn't good as new, but he look good enough. I was about to go give him a pack on the back for his display of abilitiy, when i heard something jingle. I looked down and i saw keys. I bent down to grab them. I showed it to the other and then i gave it to grover, because he was the only one who could drive. Bianca came shortly and i noticed that she was still blushing a bit and was staring at ace. then i heard someone yell

''THERE THEY ARE. DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE AT ALL COST' i turned around to see about 6 more manticores. I groaned as i got ready. I heard the others getting ready too. As i was about to charge, three of them caught on fire, all of a sudden. Then two of them screamed in agony as lightning came out of nowhere. Then the weirdest thing happened. i heard something weird and then a boy with blond hair appeared in front of them, with a sword halfway through the sword's case. Then the two manticore attacked him with a sword and a club, but then the strangest thing happened. the moment that he the boy put back the sword all the way in, the two manticore suddenly got a huge cut on their back and chest. They screamed in pain and agony before they burst into yellow dust. then he ran toward us. Then i saw two more shadows appear behind him. then as soon as the cost was clear, thalia and Annabeth came up running. I laughed before he ran to them, the others on my trail. Then, as we got closed to it, i got tackled by Annabeth. i held my ground as i returned the hug. then i heard someone clear their throat. Me and my girlfriend turned see ace and the others grinning.

''percy do you mind introducing us'' then i let got of Annabeth and put an arm around her.

''ok guys, to begin with this is ace'' i said pointing to ace and gave the usually wassup and all of that. Then i turned to the twins ''those are the twins Nico and Bianca'' then they said there hellos and shock each others hand. I did however noticed that when nico shock thalia's hand, she blushed a bit. i saw nico gave her a strange look that said _is she always like that_. I shrugged my shoulders before i continued ''and finally, these is the granddaughter of Athena and Poseidon and my neice, robin'' then she said her hellos and shock hands with Annabeth and thalia. Then i heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Annabeth

'forgetting someone seaweed brain'' i blushed when she said that.

''oh sorry. Guys that is thalia and my best friend _and _girlfriend, Annabeth chase'' they gave the usual hellos and shock hands then ace pulled me towards him and then he whispered in my ear

''dang man, you sure have a cute girlfriend'' i just laugh at that and then i whispered back to my brother

''i know. Not only is she cute, but she is also crazy smart. You'll figure out that later'' then he nodded before we turned back to the guys. I noticed that Annabeth was blushing, A lot and was facing the floor. Then i remembered something. _crap did she just hear that. _I thought to myself as i heard someone clear their throat. All of us turned to the same blond boy from earlier. I heard thalia from behind him

''guys the guys with three swords is my half brother, zane'' then, once again, we did our usual greeting, when suddenly i heard yell

''guys come in here. You have got to see this'' it sounded like grover. We turned to see an opened door. We turned to each other with confused looks before we walked in.

When we saw what was inside, my breath literally went away. There were so many cars that i doubt even Annabeth could count. There were all kinds, and even one Ferrari. Then i heard a horn from somewhere below us. We turned to it to see grover in a black van with the keys in his hands.

''well i guess that solved our problem of transfortation.'' I heard Annabeth say from behind me. then all of us nodded before we ran toward grover.

''ok where to know guys'' grover said as we ran up to him. then Annabeth and i glance at each other before we grinned.

''HOLLYWOOD'' we said in unison. Then grover smiled and then i felt the others grin as well.

''well don't just stand there, get in'' i heard thalia say from becide me. then we all sat in together. Thalia sat in the front, while i sat with Annabeth(of course) and ace sat between the twins in the back. Then grover turned on the engine and touched some button that opened the huge garage doors.

''next stop, hollywood'' grover said as he stepped on the gas.

**There is the next chapter, guys. Tell me how i did this time. did i do good, great, or bad. What ever you guys think or believe. Please review what you think. Also, i wouldn't mind if you guys gave me some suggestions. Not that i need it anyway, but i would take anything into consideration. Later. **

**P.s. i will try to continue updating as soon as i can. **


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey everyone thanks for all of the good reviews from the last chapter. Sorry that i haven't updated in while, thanks to school. Also, the one who wrote the ''opinion' review', thank you very much for all of the advice. First off, I would like to say that I will try harder to stay on the story, like the grammars and capitalizations. Also, I know that there are many other characters in the story, it's just that i put it in the percabeth section because they are the main characters and the most powerful, but i will try to put more percabeth later on, i promise. As for the title, I didn't copy his work, it's just that the name is perfect for the story, and besides, I couldn't think of anything else and also, since I am not copying word for word, it's alright, but if it isn't, tell me if I have to change it just tell me alright. Anyway, in this chapter, i decided to start off from when they started to run, but i am going to continue, not stopping like i did last time. Enjoy **_

**Annabeth's POV**

Thalia, Zane and I were running as fast as we could (which meant that was way in front of them) when suddenly I heard something loud. From what I could tell, it sounded like an alarm, like one of the one prisons use when a prisoner is trying to escape. I stopped in my tracks and then look around. After about 2 minutes, I found where the alarm was coming from. At the back of the casino was a really huge door, more like a really huge hole because that is all that I saw. Although i could see from here that there were some hinges and bars hanging on the side, which meant at one point, there was a door there. I would bet anything that seaweed brain was the one who did that. I was about to run over there, when I heard someone yell from behind me

''Annie, wait a minute'' i didn't even have to look behind me to know that it was Thalia who said that. Out of everyone who went on this quest, she is the only one who calls me that, even though i hate it when she calls me that. I turned around to see Zane. Thalia was way behind us; although she did a lot look better than Zane. Zane was breathing heavily and had both of his palms on his knee. When he looked up, he looked up and down at me, studying me.

''how in the Tartarus are you not tired after all of that running and fighting'' I just grinned at them and then i pointed to my eyes. His eyes widen in shock.

All this time we were running, I was focusing on the power of hearth to heal me so I can catch up with Percy and the others.

''how are you doing that'' he asked eager. I just shrugged my shoulder before I relied

''T o be honest I have no idea. All I know is that when i use the power of a god, my eyes color depending on what god's power i am using, and frankly, I don't really care'' he then straighten up before he raised an eyebrow at me. He kept staring at me with those intense blue eyes.

'What'' I said, getting annoyed. He puts his hands up in the air in defeat before he grins at me.

''Nothing, its just never meet a child of Athena who doesn't know how something works and doesn't care that she doesn't know something' he said, which earned his one of my famous death glares.

He just smiles and laughs at my expression. Then I say Thalia appear from the crowd out of the corner of my eye. She must have heard something from our conversation, because as soon as she saw me she narrows her eyes and then said

''Doesn't care about what, Zane'' I just roll my eyes at the comment. I opened my mouth to relay back, when I heard a loud explosion.

Actually, it sounded like a pipe under a lot of pressure exploding. I turned towards the direction of the sound. Of course, it came from the same place where the alarm came from.

Then, all of a sudden, I start to feel cold, really cold, like ice cold. I put my hand on my chest and then rubbed the side of my arms, to try to warm me up, but it wasn't working. Then I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder, but I immediately, it went away. I turned to see Thalia, rubbing and blowing on her left hand. I raised an eyebrow towards her. Thalia saw this because immediately, she replied

''all I did was put a hand on you and then I felt really cold'' I only nodded in agreement. But as soon as the feeling came, it quickly disappeared. But I could still feel some of it in the air around the hole. I closed my eyes and then focused on the power of hearth to warm me up. I immediately felt warm and the cold disappeared from my body.

When i opened my eyes again, I turned to the siblings with a serious look. I turned around to where the big hole in the wall was and then pointed to where I was looking at.

''Guys we need to go there. I have a feeling that that is where all the others are'' i turned back halfway and Thalia and Zane expression harden before they nodded. Then I turned back to the direction of the hole before i started to run, with the others on my trail.

Only this time, it was a lot harder to run. I swear that they're more people here than there was a few minutes ago. I don't even know how long we have been pushing and shoving our way through all of these people. Could have been minutes or even hours, and I still couldn't tell. As i was pushing, I could have sworn that I heard another explosion, only this one sounded like a wrecking ball destroyed a wall. We eventually reached the door and then i heard someone, or something, yell

''THERE THEY ARE. DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE AT ALL COST'' I pushed the last role of people, only to see six more manticores in front of the hole and in front of them were Percy, Grover, two boys and two girls that I never seen before.

Then Thalia and Zane came from the crowd and saw that what i was looking at before the both grinned. I did the same thing before I took out three short daggers out of my belt. Thalia got out her spear and I saw some electrical sparks come out from the end of her spear. Zane didn't do anything; he just stood there with a hand still resting on one of his swords. I decided that I was going to leave him be because with the grin on his face, it tells me that he is ready to fight.

I focused on the power of Hades and then the three daggers that were in my hands caught on fire and then I turned back to the manticores that started to run. I immediately threw the daggers at them and as always, got a direct hit. Three manticores screamed in agony as they also caught on fire before they exploded into yellow dust. Thalia then smirked before she pointed her spear at one of the manticores and a bolt of lightning shot from the end of her spear, hitting the monster straight in the back. She grinned at what she just did Zane, however, was the one who just had to show off. He ran up to them, grabbing two of his swords. The moment that Zane got close to them, he disappeared into thin air. Even though I couldn't see it, I could feel him cut the manticores. A few seconds later, he appeared in front of the two manticores, with two of his swords halfway out and was on his knees. The manticores looked confused before they looked at their bodies. When they saw that nothing was wrong and had no wounds or injuries, they then raised a sword and a club and then , the moment that he was about to get hit, he put away his swords all the way into their cases and then the two manticores had a huge cut on their backs and chest. They burst into yellow dust immediately. I turned to Thalia who had her mouth opened at her brother and stared at him in awe. Then, i waved in front of her face and then she came back to reality. Then we started to run over to him.

The moment that we walked, or ran, in, I saw Percy grinning from the other side of the room. I could only smile returned, before he started to run toward us. Then I heard Zane grip on of his swords. i turned to him with a confused expression on my face.

''should I cut them too'' he said glaring at them. I just hit his shoulder and then I whispered

''no, they are on our side' then his expression soften and then he lets go of his sword. Then I turned back to see Percy getting closer. I did what any girlfriend would do if they haven't seen their boyfriend who gods know how long. I tackled him in a bear hug with all the force I could muster. Surprisingly (not), he didn't fall back and held his ground, as he returned the hug. Then, I heard someone clear their throat. Percy and I turned to see a tall boy, with raven black hair and sea-green eyes, grinning.

''Percy, do you mind introducing us'' then Percy let go of me and then put an arm around me, not that I'm complaining.

''ok guys, to begin with this is ace'' he said to the both from earlier. He said the usual hellos and all that before Percy continued. He then turned to two kids from earlier, a boy and a girl. At first, I felt a flare of jealous because of the way she was looking at Percy. But then I noticed that she was looking at ace, which happened to be right next to Percy. I signed mentally of relief before I turned my attention back to Percy.

''Those are the twins, Bianca and Nico'' they gave their hellos and things like that and shock every one's hand. I did, however notice, that when thalia and Nico shock hands, thalia blushed immensely and then let go of his hand, turning her head so no one could see her blush (way too late, might i add). I gonna have to ask her about that later. Then ace turned to Percy and then gave a look that said _is she always like that._ I felt Percy shrugged his shoulders from behind me. Then a girl with black hair with natural blond highlights (lucky) and ocean blue eyes came forward. Then Percy said

''and finally, this is robin, the granddaughter of Athena and Poseidon and my niece, robin'' robin smiled heartily before extending her arm out to me. I just returned the smile and then shock her hand.

Then I noticed Percy wasn't saying anything. I cleared my throat loudly, so that everyone, especially Percy, could hear me. He turned to me with those sea-green eyes that I love.

''forgetting someone, seaweed brain'' I said annoyed that he would forget about me and the others (mostly me). Then he blushed in embarrassment, which I might add was so cute when he does that, before he continued.

''Oh sorry, Annabeth'' then he turned back to the others, still a little red-faced from earlier.

''guys this is Thalia and my best friend _and_ girlfriend, Annabeth chase'' he said looking back at the others. I blushed furiously when he said that and I thank the gods that he couldn't see it.

Then Ace pulled Percy off of me and then and thanks to my super human hearing, I heard him whispered

''dang man, you sure have a cute girlfriend'' which caused me to blush even more so. I then heard Percy laugh and then he said

''I know. Not only is she cute, but she is also crazy smart. You'll figure that out later'' again, it made me blush even more, more so than usual.

Then I got a sudden interest to my shoes as i heard them walking back. I could Percy just standing there, not doing anything. At that moment I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Zane, with an arm resting on his swords. Then Thalia came from behind him and then said

'' guys, the guy with three swords is my half-brother, Zane'' then for the final time, they said their hellos and shock hands and all that.

At that moment, I heard something that sounded like a car turning on. Percy and I gave each other confused expressions before we turned to see a door that was wide open. I noticed that Grover isn't here with us and was nowhere to be found.

Percy was the first to go in, with the rest of us on his tail. The moment that we enter the room, I saw Percy freeze and I bet everyone else was the same. I looked at everyone who was trapped in this place and they were looking at the room in awe. There were so many cars, that they had floors and a mini escalator. Then I heard a car horn from down below us. We turned to see Grover next to a really big black van with the keys in the air.

''well I guess that solved our problem of transportation'' I said as I catch up to Percy. Then they nodded before we ran towards Grover, with the others following. As we get close toward Grover, he said

''ok where to guys'' then seaweed brain and I glance at each other before we grinned. We turned back towards the others and then we basically yelled

''HOLLEYWOOD'' Percy and I said in unison, which caused the others to grin, as well as seaweed brain and I.

''well don't just stand there, get in'' I heard Thalia say from beside me. We all got in almost at the exact same time.

I sat with my seaweed brain, while Thalia was in the passenger seats. As for the others, Ace sat between Bianca and Nico in the back, as for Zane and Robin; they sat in the trunk, which barely fit the both of them. So they were compressed together. Then I heard the engine of the van

''Next stop Hollywood'' Grover said as he stepped on the gas.

The first that i noticed was that it was night time and that the sky had completely grey thunder clouds. Then as we were leaving Vegas, I saw a sign that said it was June 20ths and was 5 in the morning. Then I felt a hand rest on mine. I turned to see seaweed brain with a smile that said _what you are thinking about, wise girl_. I just returned the smile before I gave a small peck on the lips and then turned my attention to the others.

''guys, we only have about 20 hours before the summer solstice to get the stolen weapon'' I said out loudly. Then i noticed from the corner of my eye that Ace was only wearing swim trunks. I went inside Percy backpack and took out a camp shirt and threw it at him. He gave me his thanks and put it on. I just nodded before I turned back to Percy.

I felt really tired as and my hands still felt sore, as well as my eyes. I still not used to using hellfire. I put my head on Percy shoulders and then I felt him smiling from above me. Then I felt him kiss my forehead and his arm go protectively around me. If was about to give a kiss goodnight, but I heard him snoring. I just chuckle at my seaweed brain's actions before I felt asleep on his on his chest.

I woke up by the sound of a very loud truck, well loud to me because I heard them snoring. The only one that was awake was Grover and that was because he was driving. Although, he was moving his head up and down, trying hard to stay awake. To be honest, I didn't want to be in a car crash, so I decided to help the guy out. I put a hand on his shoulder and then focused on the hearth within me on him. He then glow a bright orange-yellow color and then the color returned to his face. He gave me his thanks and I just smiled at him. I looked at the clock and it said 9, which meant that we have been driving for about 4 hours. I decided to wake up the others, but when I turned to the others in the back, I was dumbfounded of what I saw (which was a weird feeling for me).

Bianca had her head on Ace's chest and an arm around his torso; Ace had an arm protectively around her and that goes the same for Robin and Zane. At that moment, I had a very brilliant idea on. I focused on the good kind of hearth within me around them and then they started to glow. Then a heartily smile appeared on their faces as their eyes slowly started to open, at the same time.

When they were fully opened, their eyes widen when they noticed their position with the boys and then they blushed, immensely. They bolted up (again, at the same time), which Zane and Ace to moan slightly and then sat up right, while rubbing their eyes. Then Bianca and Robin noticed me staring and smirking, they blushed even more and then they looked away, which made the boys look at them funny. I chuckle at what just happened before I turned my attention back to my seaweed brain. He was still sleeping and was drooling slightly. _Such a seaweed brain_ I thought to myself as I put a hand on his shoulder and then started to shake his shoulder

''seaweed brain, you have to wake up'' he just groaned slightly, but he was still sleeping. I did it again and being the stubborn seaweed brain that he is, he was still sleeping.

So, when everything else fails, you have got to use drastic measures and that is exactly what I did. I snapped my fingers and then my index finger caught on fire, but it didn't hurt. I then put my finger that was on fire on Percy's ribs. He immediately screamed in pain and then gave me a glare

''OWWWW what the Hades was that one for'' he said rubbing his burned rib cage, with a hurt expression on his face.

I just gave a heartily smile before I put my palm on his rib cage and then he flinched in pain, but I didn't move my hand away. Instead, i focused on the power of the sea and then I felt my eye change color. Then water started to flow around his ribs. The wound immediately disappeared and the blood around it also disappeared. Then I gave him a small kiss on the lips before I heard his stomach growling, as well as the other boys. The other girls and I just looked at each other in exasperation and then we sighed loudly. Then Grover pulls up on a small restaurant and I felt my stomach grumble. Then Percy just laughed and I blushed in embarrassment. He gave me a kiss on the cheek to know that he isn't making fun of me, which as always; caused me to blush even more.

When Grover parked the car, the first one to get out was Bianca and Robin, who were still a little red-faced from earlier. The boys were the next one to get out of the van and they were looking at the girls weirdly. Percy was the next one to get out, followed by Grover. The only ones in the van were me and Thalia and that was because Thalia was still sleeping. I grabbed her by the shoulder and then I shook her roughly. She moaned loudly and she sat up right, while rubbing her eyes. When she saw where we were, she didn't bother to say anything and then she left. I just chuckle to myself before I finally got out. As I was heading out, I saw the others already walking, other than Percy who was leaning again the van, smiling sweetly. I just return the smile and then i went to him and then gave him a small kiss on the lips. It was about 3 seconds, but it was enough to make my heart fluster and make my legs fell weak. After we separated, Percy made a hand gesture that said _ladies first_. I cock my head to the side and then I stared at him.

''since when did you became such a gentlemen'' i said, not trying at all to conceal my smile.

'I don't know, about 10 seconds ago. Now come on, i am starving;'' he said grabbing my hand and literally dragging me across the street. I just roll my eyes at him

When we got to the door, the others were already inside in a table in the back. Then, as I was about to open the door, Percy stepped in front of me and opened it for me.

When we got in, I immediately got hit with the smell of pancakes and eggs. It smelled so good and now that i think about it, we haven't eaten like this since the quest started. I felt my stomach growl even more and I heard Percy's as well.

I decided to look around for our friends, when I saw a group of girls at the back of the restaurant staring at Percy. It earned then one of my famous glares and I put myself closer to him. i felt him squeeze my arm softly and then I turned to him making eye contact, grey on green. He gave a concerned look that said _what's wrong_. I just shook my head softly when I heard someone yell

''Percy, Annabeth over here'' we turned to see Thalia with her hand in the air, with Grover. I nodded toward them and Percy nodded before we made our way toward them.

As we were walking, I took another glimpse at the girls and I noticed that they were wearing cheerleading uniforms. Once again, i saw them looking at Percy with that weird look in their eyes. I gave them another glare before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I saw Thalia with a huge grin. Then she directed to the others who were in a big booth. I sat down next Thalia and Percy sat across from me, along with Grover.

''So where are the others'' Percy said turning to Thalia.

'Well, Ace and the others decided to go somewhere across the street and said that they will be here later'' she said as she leaned back on her seat. We just nodded and then we each grabbed a menu.

Then I heard loud footsteps that were getting louder and louder. I turned to see a girl with brown hair with a short cheerleader uniform and three girls behind her. The girl in the front had _captain_ implanted on the shoulder of her uniform. They stopped in front of our booth and then they immediately turned their attention to Percy. She did a sexy gesture and then her hands on her hips

''uhh... can I help you'' Percy said, looking uncomfortable and I couldn't blame him. They girl just grinned and then turned to each other, giggling. Then the girl in the front turned her back to Percy and then said

''actually yes. First off, the name is Drew and I came here to give you this'' Drew then gave him a piece of paper. Percy took it uncomfortably and then opened. Inside was a bunch of numbers and dashes and under it said _lets go on a date, what do you say?_ It only took me a second to figure out that she gave him her number. I was about to say that he is _my _boyfriend and drop kick her, but I got cut off by Percy

''no thanks, I would rather spend time with my beautiful girlfriend, here'' he said crumbling up the paper and throwing it behind him. The girl just looks around to find something. When she stops, she turned her attention back to Percy

''ok, whatever you say, so when do you plan on picking me up'' she said cocking her hips and putting her hands on her hips.

Ok this girl is seriously pissing me off. Didn't he just say that he has a girlfriend, namely me? I was ready to kick this girl to next week when Percy said

''didn't you just hear me, I said that I have a girlfriend'' he looked angry and annoyed, mostly annoyed. The girl just snort and then turned back to her friends behind her and giggles.

''look, we know that you're lying, for reasons I don't know, but we know that there is no one hot enough to be your girlfriend here, other than me of course'' she said stoking her hair.

This girl was pissing me off more and more. Percy just stared at Drew in disgust and so was Thalia and I. Percy his mouth to reply, but this time I cut him off

''would you just leave us alone'' I said standing up and then I put my hands on my hips. Drew turns her head towards me and then narrows her eyes

''And who are you'' she said harshly. I didn't hesitate replying

''I happened to be his girlfriend'' I said pointing to Percy. Drew's eyes widen and then she looked up and down at me. Then she made a face of disgust before she said

''there is no way that a dumb blond (**A/n sorry for those of you that are reading this and have blond hair. I just want to say that I have no problem with blonds)** like you, who has ugly cloths and horrible hair, can be this guys girlfriend'' oh she didn't just say that. You know what, forget kicking her into next week, I am going to burn her to Hades. I slam my hands on the table, making everyone close jump in the air, and then I glare at her. For whatever reason, her expression changed into fear and she stepped back, while the girls behind her just look at her weirdly

''Ok listen here, you sl-'' I started to say, but I got cut off by Percy

''Annabeth'' I turned to him and then he shook his head. He then pointed to his eyes and I instantly felt power of Hades in my eyes. I relaxed and I felt my eyes change back to their original color. Then I sat down and I crossed my arms and legs and I glared at drew.

''drew, can you leave now, you are pissing me off.'' Percy said with complete anger in his voice and I could agree. Then drew came back to reality and then she turned back to Percy

''there is no way that this...this _girl_ can be your girlfriend, i mean look at her and look at me'' she said pointing to herself.

Ok that is it, i am going to burn her, no matter what's gets in my way, even Percy. I shot up and then put a hand in the air but i felt someone grab it. I turned to see Thalia holding on my arm and shook her head. Then she turned back to drew

''you got 3 seconds to run or I am going to beat your asses. Your choice'' she said cracking her knuckles.

For whatever reason, I felt them shaking and the girls behind Drew ran out the door, leaving her alone. Drew just glared at us, mainly at Thalia and me before she screamed in frustration and humiliation before she left. Then Thalia ran after them and I saw them run faster. The moment that they were out of sight, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched for some reason. Then I got turned around so fast that I saw lights. Immediately I felt some lips on mine. It was the longest one we had so far. I felt like my entire body was on fire and my heart was flustering. Then I heard someone clear their throat. I separated to see Ace and the others standing there grinning. We separated and blushed immensely and then sat back on the booth. Then Thalia came back shaking her head and glaring at the direction of the cheerleaders. Then I noticed something, everyone here was sweaty, well all of the boys and Thalia.

''where did you guys go. You guys look like you ran a marathon'' Percy said happily.

''well Zane and I decided to go train, as for the girls; they decided to do something that they wouldn't tell us'' Ace said sitting down in a booth and immediately turned dry. Zane just shook his head in disbelief before he sat down.

The girls' just smile at me that said _tell you later_ before they sat down in the booth next to us. Then , a waitress came to us and then she stared at us.

''you kids got money?'' she said putting her little notebook back into her pocket.

I went back inside my backpack to get the money, but it wasn't there. Crap, I forgot the money back at the lotus hotel and casino. I just gave them a sad look and then they had a look that they might pass out from hunger and I bet I was the same. As she was about to leave, the whole restaurant shook. We turned to see a motorcycle the size of a baby elephant and a really huge man with biker cloths on it. 

_Oh great, what now_ I said in frustration as I sat down right to Percy and hold on to him to dear life

_**There is the next chapter. So how did I do? Did I do better, with my writing? What did you guys think of it? You guys can tell me by review. Also, if i still have any problems with my writing, don't be afraid to tell me, I would really appreciate it. So tell me what you think. Review, favourite, follow, anything you want.**_

_**LATER**_

_**p.s. I will try to update asap**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, like I always said. I really appreciate it. also, sorry that I haven't put any action in the last 2 chapters or so. This chapter will have action, as well as the rest or so I planned. Anyway, like always enjoy**_

**Percy's POV**

As the waitress was about to leave, the whole restaurant shook. Everyone that was in the diner immediately stopped what they were doing and then turned to where it came from and all I saw was red. As it subsided, I noticed that it was a motorcycles headlight that glared a very red color. It had flames all over it and two shotgun holsters on either side. The man on the bike had a red muscle shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket, which of course had flames on it and had dark red shades on. he also had a knife strapped to his belt. You want to know something weird though. I could have sworn that I have heard that motorcycle before, but I can't put my finger on it. Not only the bike, but I feel that I have seen the biker's face from somewhere, but once again; I can't put my finger on it.

When the biker entered the diner, a hot, dry wind blew throughout the place; which made absolutely no sense since it was a beautiful day, minus the dark grey clouds. Everyone else rose as if they were hypnotized The biker simply waved his hand dismissively and they returned to what they were doing, acting as if nothing happened. the waitress just blinked rapidly, as if someone took her away from reality. She asked us again, with the same tone I mind add and the same expression as before (it was as if someone put a rewind button on her brain and then pressed it, creepy right)

''you kids got money to pay'' the biker just walked up to us and then he said

''it's all on me'' he had a dark, low voice that I swear I heard before that I have heard that voice before, like everything else. He then sat down next to Thalia, making her crowed by the window. He then turned back to the waitress, who was gasping at him in fear.

''why are you still here'' he said threateningly. The waitress just backed up a bit before she turned around really fast and sprinted to the kitchen.

The biker then turned to me. I couldn't see his eyes thanks to the red shades, but i had bad feeling swell up in my stomach. Anger, resentment, bitterness, hatred, etc. All I wanted to do was hit something, as hard as i can and pick a fight with anyone. He then gave me a cold grinned before he said

''so your old barnacle brain's son, huh?'' immediately i felt like I wanted to rip this guy's head off. Who does he think he is?

''what's it to you'' surprisingly, ace and I said that in unison. He just gave Ace a confuse look at first, but then his face changed as if he remembered something

'Guys this is-'' Annabeth said from beside me and then put her hands on mine. The bikers just raised his hand and then he smirked coldly

''S'okay'' he said ''I don't mind a little attitude, as long as you remember who's the boss. You know what I mean, don't you, little cousin''

Then it hit me why this guy looks so familiar. He had the exact same vicious sneer as some of the kids at camp gave me while I was there; the ones from cabin 5.

''your Clarisse's dad'' I said pointing towards him''your Ares, god of war''

The god of war just grinned, coldly and then took of his shades. His eye were red and looked like empty glowing pockets that glowed with miniature nuclear explosions. Now I have seen many gods, in fact I lived with them my whole life (along with Annabeth), but this guy was giving bad feeling than from I'm use too. the gods that I grown up with don't have this feeling around them as he does.

''that's right, punk. I heard that you broke the spear that I gave to her '' he said

''she had it coming'' I said truthfully. Ares just smirks before he started eating as well.

''probably. It's alright. I don't fight for me kids, they fight their own battles and how they use their weapons is up to them. As for why I am here, I heard that you were in town and I have a little proposition for you.'' He said as our food came.

The waitress came with our plates filled with pancakes eggs, hash browns, sausages and juice. We didn't hesitate; the moment that she put them down, we started eating like our life depended on it.

Ares gave her a few drachmas. The waitress nervously took the coins from his hands. She looked at Ares, when she noticed what they were, and then gave a confused expression

''But these aren't-'' she started to say, but she stopped herself when Ares took out a knife from his belt and then cleaned the side of it with his shirt. The waitress gulped loudly and then looked at him in fear.

''Is there a problem, sweetheart'' he said threateningly. she swallowed loudly again and then put the gold in her pocket and then left with the gold.

I could feel Annabeth tense us and was shaking in anger. I bet that I was the same, but if I was, I was doing a good job hiding it from the god. he puts the nife back into his belt and then turned to us with a vicious sneer.

''you can't do that'' i heard Bianca say from beside me. The god continued to sneer and then went to reply, but he got cut of by Robin

''you just can't threaten people like that. its wrong and really mean'' this time, Ares just chuckles before he turns towards them and said

''are you kidding? I love this country. Best place since Sparta. Don't you guys carry a weapon, well you should sweethearts. Dangerous world out there, for demigods like you. Which brings me back to my proposition? I need you guys to do me a favor '' Then the girls just glared at him and then leaned back on a chair with their hands crossed over their

''what favor could we do for a god that you can't do'' Zane said leaning back on the booth.

''Its 'nothing much really'' he started to say, but he got cut off by Thalia

''it's is 'nothing much' as you put it, then why can't you do it, yourself'' Ares just pretend to ignore her before he continued, but I could tell that he was getting angrier because the flare in his eyes shot up a bit

''to put it simply, i was on a...date with my girlfriend, but we were interrupted by something. I left my shield behind. I want you guys to go and get it.''

''why can't you go and get it'' I said harshly. The flare in the god's eye glowed a bit brighter. He didn't hesitate in replying

''why don't turned you into a cockroach and then step on you? Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you a chance to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove to be a coward'' he then leaned forward on the table, putting his weight on his elbow and put his hands together. ''or maybe you can only fight when there is a river or lake to run to, so that daddy can protect you''

I wanted to do two things to this guy. The first was that to tell him that I don't need to prove anything to him and I wanted to punch him in the face and break all of his teeth, but I could tell that he was expecting that, and I didn't want to give him any satisfaction. i also wanted to say that I don't need to prove absolutely anything to this guy, but i held my tongue. So I just leaned back, crossed my arms and glared at the god. out of the corner of my eye, I could see annabeth's cheek red in anger and was also glaring at Ares

''we aren't interested, we already got a quest'' she snapped

Ares eyes got even more hot and bright and vivid

'' Oh,I know all about your quest. When the bolt was first stolen, Zeus sent his best looking out for it: namely Apollo, Atremis, Athena, and me, naturally. If I couldn't find it'' he then licked his lips, as if the idea of the bolt made him hungry ''well... if I couldn't find it, then you guys have no luck. Either way, i am giving you guys the benefit of the doubt. After all, i am the one who gave the suspicion about old corpse breath

''you were the one who told Zeus that Hades stole the bolt'' Annabeth said with anger in her voice. I couldn't blame her. We have known Hades for a long time and we are great friends.

''sure. Framing someone else to start a war, easiest trick in the book. The three brothers have never trusted each other and always competing against each other. In a way, you guys got me to thank for your quest''

I wanted to say that they aren't like that anymore and that they trust each other completely now, but I held my tongue because he isn't suppose to know that, about our training I mean. my dad and his brothers decided in order to keep our secret for a while, they would have to act like they always would. always threatening war and acting paranoid to each other. Whats more is that when I ask them why they act that way when they with the other gods (that don't know about us), they said that they do for us, so that the others gods won't get suspicious.

''thanks'' i grumbled at Ares.

''hey, i am a generous guy. If you guys do my little job for me, I will give you guys a ride some money and some extra cloths and supplies for you and your friend.''

''we are doing fine on our own'' Thalia snapped at the god of war.

''yeah, right. No money, a truck with no gas and no money to refuel it, no clue what you are up against, yeah you are doing great'' he said sarcastically. We did know what we were up against, but we couldn't tell him that, now could we.

''the park is a mile west from here. You can't miss it. Look for the tunnel of Love ride

''what interrupted your date'' Annabeth said curiously. I roll my eyes at my girlfriend. I just knew she would ask that

''something scared you off?'' Ace and I said from behind us.

Ares bared his teeth in anger. I seen that threatening look on Clarisse. There was something false about it, though; like he was nervous.

''you guys are lucky that you met me, punks and not one of the other Olympians. They aren't as forgiving to rudeness and disrespect as I am. I will meet you guys here when you are done. Don't disappoint me.' then he snapped his fingers

After he said that, everything went black. When i woke up again, Annabeth was above me and Ares was gone. Grover then walked in. he looked around for us and when he found us, he saw me on the floor, with the others and then sprinted towards us.

After he helped all of us, we told him about our unpleasant encounter with the god of war. After we were done, Grover looked like he got punched in the face

''not good. Ares sought you out, you guys. This is not good at all'' he said sitting down next to us. I stared out the window and of course, the bike had disappeared as well.

Then i noticed that since he isn't here anymore, all of the bad feeling had been drained away. I realized at that moment that ares loves to mess around with emotion.

''it has to be a trick Percy'' my brother, Ace said rubbing his head as he gets up

''forget Ares. Let's just go'' Zane said as he helped me up.

''we can't'' Annabeth said ''look, I hate Ares as much as the next guy, but we just ignore a god, unless you want extremely bad fortune or want to die or both.''

I look at the food on the table, which didn't really seem appetizing anymore.

''why does he need us'' robin said sitting down on the table and started to eat

''yeah, why did he ask us for help when he can ask anyone else'' Bianca said doing the exact same thing.

''maybe the problem is that it requires brains'' Annabeth said in a matter-of-factly tone, like always. She then opened her mouth to continue, but I decided to show them that she isn't the only one with brains

''Ares has strength, but that is all that he has. Even strength has to bow to wisdom from time to time, which obviously doesn't have '' I said matter-of-factly tone.

The others just stared at me in awe, except for Annabeth, who just looked at me with pride. I gave her a smile and then she returned it

''umm guys'' I heard Bianca say. We turned to her all at once. she blushed a bit from all of the attention that she was getting, but as soon as it came, it disappeared and then he got more serious

''when Ares mention the water park, he sounded scared.'' She said dropping her empty plate.

''yeah, what would make the god of war run away? '' Robin continue as she also finished eating. I shrugged my shoulders before I grinned and I felt Annabeth grin from behind me

''we are just gonna have to find out'' the others just looked at us weirdly before they finished eating.

When we returned back to the van, I saw Nico sleeping the back corner leaning back and was sweating. Bianca got in and then shook his shoulder, waking him up. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around to see where we were and when he saw the food that Bianca brought, he immediately grabbed it and chowed it down.

''woah slow down man, it's not going anywhere'' zane said from behind me

I just stared at the childish boy before I reminded them that we need to leave now. Everyone nodded and then Nico nodded with food in his mouth.

''we need to get there fast, so have to take the short way'' annabeth said taking Thalia's and robins arms

I nodded before I grabbed Nico and Grover by the arm and Ace and Zane put a hand on my shoulder and Bianca did the same . Ace, Nico, Zane Bianca and robin looked confused, but Thalia and Grover just looked like they were about to throw up. Annabeth and I just grinned before everything went black.

* * *

The first i saw a really huge gate that might have once said WATERLAND, but the letters were smashed so it said WAT R A D. The gate had many padlocks and locks on the side of the door. I could see water slides tubes and pipes over the gate. I turned to everyone and everyone, other than Nico, Thalia and Grover were hugging their stomachs and were on the ground. I told them that it will go away in a sec and then they nodded.

''we have to do something about this gate, though'' i heard Annabeth said walking up to my side and slipping her hand into mine

I gave her a heartily smile, which she returned and then nodded before we turned to the gate. we started walking up to the gate, along with Annabeth, but I felt a hand on my shoulder. Annabeth and I turned to see a grinning Ace

''here let me. You guys need to save your strength anyway'' he said walking past us and cracking his knuckles.

Then he put a hand on the gate and then he closed his eyes, grinning like crazy. At first nothing happened, he just stood there with his eyes close. Annabeth gave me a confused look. I leaned towards her and whispered

''wait for it'' then she nodded and then she turned back to Ace.

Then it happened. Right around where his hands were turned ice white and then it spread throughout the gate. The air around him immediately felt really cold and whatever he was doing spread to his arm, making spikes appear on his arm. Then the gate began to crack and crack until it literally came falling down. When Ace opened his eyes, he just grinned and then he dusted the spike of his arm, like he was covered in dust. I turned to the others, who had their jaws dropped and was staring at Ace in awe. Annabeth on the other hands, just grinned for some reason, but it looked something like _things just got more interesting_. She kept staring at Ace with a competitive look and grinning. Ace just returned the grin before he laughed and walking inside. The other came back to the reality and then we followed Ace.

The park looked bigger on the inside than it did outside. There were a lot of shops and booths, but they were abandoned. There were some people, but they were doing janitor work and had really big headphones on. They didn't even noticed that the gate was gone and that 9 kids came storming in.

''okay guys what do we do know'' i said turning to Annabeth. She thought about it for a second before she said

''we should still together and look for the ride. It would better to stick together because if this is a trap, we have a better chance of escaping'' then we nodded quickly before i looked around.

All I saw was rides and pipes, like earlier. i couldn't find it, from here anyway.

''guys we need to move, we don't have all day'' ace said from behind me.

All i did was nodded and then started to walk, but after my first step; i heard some growling. We turned to see a really big hellhound right where the janitors were. It was a trap, I knew it. i took out riptide and I heard everyone else take out their weapons as well.

As I was about to charge, I saw someone run past me as full speed. I immediately knew that it was Zane because I saw him carry three swords. I was about to go help him out, but then he did something incredible. First, as Zane got close to the hellhound, it raised a paw and then thrust it downward like an axes Zane took out a sword and then intercept it and then push the paw to the side. Then he put the blade back into its cage and jumped really high in the air, using the winds. Then, as he was falling down, he closed his eyes and then put a hand on one of his sword. The hellhound growling at him before he raised another paw and attacked Zane with it. Then here comes the incredible part. As the hellhound was about to attack him, Zane disappeared into thin air for a second before he appeared beside the hellhound's head, with his sword halfway out. At first nothing happened and the hellhound just stood there. I could have sworn I saw him slice it up. Then the moment that he put back the sword all the way back into its case, the hellhound was cut in half and then exploded into dust. then he turned back to us grinning. All of us, except me Annabeth and ace, had their mouths dropped and were staring at him in awe. He just chuckles and then touched the tip of the case. They disappeared and turn into earrings and a ring. We just look at him in awe and then Nico ran up to him.

''that was so cool. How did you do that. can you teach me how to do that'' he said in a childish tone. I felt someone roll their eyes. I turned to it see Bianca shaking her head in disbelief.

''Guy, over here'' i heard someone yell from far away.

We immediately ran to where it came from. We saw robin pointing to a really big ride. It took me a while, but I finally was able to read the sign. It said THRILL RIDE OF LOVE.

''ok I will go in first to see if there is anymore monsters in there, you guys just wait out here'' I said as I stretched my arms.

''oh no you don't, you are not going in there alone, it could be a trap I am going with you'' I heard Annabeth say from beside me. When I turned to her, I was about to say that I don't need the help, but then I noticed that she was blushing bright red.

I gave her a confused look, but I decided to leave it at that because we didn't have time to argue. So I nodded and then she smiled. Then I felt someone put their hand on my shoulders. I turned to see Ace, who was smiling.

''oh no you don't, I am coming too'' he said cracking his knuckles. I was about to turn him down, but then I heard someone say

''yeah, we can't let you guys have all of the fun'' I turned to see Zane with a long curvy sword over his shoulders.

I sighed loudly, in defeat, crossed my arms and nodded, which got me a smirk from the both of them. I turned to the others to see who else was coming, but no one else volunteered. So I decided to leave it at that and then walked in, with the others behind me.

The first thing I saw was a river with pictures of cupid and hearts in the ceiling. I felt a little unconformable, but I had to deal with it. There was a big boat, big enough for 5-6 people and there was the letter ETA written on it. Right on one of the seats were a really big shield and a grey scarf. There also mirrors everywhere. No matter which way you look, you could see your reflection. Now I knew why Aphrodite and Ares picked this place. I could picture them making out while they were able to see the people they love the most; themselves.

''Eta. Why does that sound so familiar.'' Annabeth said crossing her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side, tapping her foot. I knew that she was thinking hard because she always that when she thinks hard.

''it doesn't matter right now. Lets just find that goddamn shield and get the Hades out of here'' I said a bit harshly, getting in the boat. Annabeth didn't seem to mine because all she did was nodded.

Then i walked up to the seat where the scarf and the shield were. I went to pick up the shield, but I was stopped by the smell of perfume. The smell indescribable, but it smelled familiar. It smelled lemony, like the hair of Annabeth. I picked it up and I smiled dreamy. I went it to rub it on my face, but Annabeth ripped it out of my hands

''oh no you don't, seaweed brain. You stay away from that love magic'' she said putting the scarf in the air.

Then her eyes widen a bit and then it was her turn to smile dreamily and like me, she went to rub it on her face. Unlike me, she was aware of this, so she immediately stopped herself and then put it in her backpack. I just gave her a weird look and then when she noticed, she blushes and then shrugged her shoulders. I just shake my head and then she stuck her tongue out at me and then I laugh and then she joined.

''uhh, guys, not to interrupt anything, but can we just get the shield and leave'' Ace said impatiently.

''yeah seaweed brain, get the shield and lets go'' Annabeth said coming back to reality.

The moment that I touched the shield, I knew that we were in trouble. My hand broke through some sort of cobweb, but then I looked at a strand of it that was darker than the rest of it.

Then the seats exploded and a really big net appeared from under us and trapped us in the ceiling

We were all compressed together and the then I felt something go around my arms and ankles. Of course, it was enchanted rope. No matter how hard I try, they wouldn't break without hurting someone else. The others and I were trying to struggle, but we got nowhere, so we decided to leave it before we get hurt.

''great, how do we get out of this place'' I said impatiently

''Ace could you do what you did at the gate here'' Annabeth said turning to Ace. It was a great idea. I don't know why I didn't think of it, but right now it didn't matter. It was until Ace shook his head and then said

''sorry guys I can't. I could give you guys frostbite or something worse.'' Annabeth raised an eyebrow in confusion and so did I.

There was something different about ace than the rest of us. He gives this weird aura, not a bad one, but a weird one.

''what do you mean'' Annabeth said curiously.

Ace just, for whatever reason, laughs at her and Annabeth glared at him.

''you're a child of Athena, the godess of wisdom, and you still hasn't figured it out. its actually quite simple, its just plain i-'' he started to say but he got cut off by the sound of a man

''LIVE ON OLYMPUS IN ONE MINUTE, fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight...'' then the two biggest cupid's heads pop opened and then video camera came out

''Hephaestus'' Annabeth yelled ''I am so stupid. Eta stands for 'H. Hephaestus made a trap to catch his Ares with his wife''

''we're gonna look like absolute fools'' Ace said from beside me.

''we got to get out of here'' Zane said loudly.

''and how do you suppose we do that with our hands and legs tied up, captain obvious'' Annabeth snapped at him. Surprisingly, Zane just grinned and said

''take out a sword and put it in my mouth'' Annabeth just looked at him like he was crazy, but did what he ask.

It took a while, with us being tied and all, but eventually; she got a sword and then put it in its mouth. Then he closed his eyes and then I felt something coming. i turned to the others and then i yelled

''DUCK'' then they did as they were told and I was right.

Immediately, a powerful slash erupted from Zane and attack everything around him. Not only did he cut the rope, but he also cut everything else around him. The walls, the mirrors, and basically everything else that was around us. On the bright side, he broke the cameras and the speakers, which meant that we aren't going to be broadcast on Olympus and look like absolute fools'as Ace put it. Then i remembered that we were about 50 feet in the air. I was about to help the others, when suddenly the water in the river exploded and then made a pillar of water. Then it turned ice white and then connected onto the walkway. When we landed on it, we didn't stop but slide down. As we were sliding down, i noticed that everything just got a lot colder. Then I knew what this was; it was ice. As we were sliding down, Annabeth took out a couple daggers and then threw them at the cupids. they broke as soon as they made contact and then, along with the speakers, feel into the water

The moment that we reached the ground, i heard gears and pulleys moved and crank. Immediately, really huge machines made out of celestial steel, had spindly legs and little pincer mouth. I immediately knew what they. They were mechanical spiders and an army by the look of them.

I heard Annabeth screamed from the top of her lungs beside me. then she backed up and then ran to me and then hid behind me. i could feel her trembling and shaking from behind me. I have never seen her like this, but then I remembered the story of Arachne that Athena taught me. That would explain everything, and since she can't help like this, i told her to run to the boat. She did what was told and then ran toward the boat; the others and I stayed though

Zane then took out all three of his swords and then put one of his mouth. Ace took out his sword that I gave him back at the lotus casino and Hotel. I took out riptide and my axe. Zane and Ace were the first to charge. As they got close to the mechanical spiders water came from the river and attacked them, well the one in the front anyway. Ace started to attack them with his hands. Normally, they wouldn't have been very effective, but every time that he threw a and used his sword, the spider turned to ice white and shattered. Then Zane jumped into the air and massacred them. He just kept cutting and cutting. Pieces of celestial bronze just appeared everywhere and some of them exploded. I did the same as Zane . I did all kinds of attacks, but i didn't use my powers because there was a slight chance that someone might be watching us. Annabeth on the other hand was too paralyzed to do anything but scream every time a spider came to her. Every time a spider came to her, i will the water, along with ace, to attack and to leave her alone.

We just kept attacking and attacking and it was working for a while, but eventually they were overwhelmed and outnumbered. Then, all of a sudden, they stopped and then I heard an alarm. Then they turned around and then started to jumped into each other.

I was confused at first, but then I realized what they were doing. Pieces and pieces were breaking apart and reconnection. It kept getting bigger and bigger. Eventually it made a man-made giant. It roar echoed throughout the ride and i bet the others heard it too.

Ace and Zane went to attacked it and they succeeded. The downside was that they didn't have any effect on the giant. It didn't even have a scratch and it took of the ice as if it was completely covered in dust. Then it swing its arm and attacked them both, sending them into the cement. They both groaned in pain. They were embodied to the cement, making a hole on the floor.

The giant went to another attack to finish the job, when suddenly I saw Annabeth run past me. She did a front flip and then her legs caught on fire. Afterwards, she intercepted the attack and made a dent in it, but that is all that it did. She didn't stop the attack, only change its target. As the boys were getting up, the watch Annabeth in awe and respect. Annabeth seemed fired up for some reason and I mean this literally. Fire was all over her body. I just smiled before I ran up to her and then put a hand on her shoulder. She then turned around and then gave a look that said_ sorry about earlier. i am better now_. Then i nodded and then we turned back to the giant

''we don't have to time to deal with this'' Annabeth said putting a leg in the air

''yeah, so we have to go all out'' I said throwing riptide and my axe to the ground.

Then we charged at full speed. Halfway there, the giant threw a punch with its giant hands, but I and Annabeth jumped into the air, using the winds of course. Then i willed myself to jump toward him and Annabeth did the same, only she went a little higher.

The moment we got close to it, lightning came down and attacked the giant in the stomach and then, I gather all of the force that I could muster and then punched the thing in the stomach, in the exact same place where the lighting hit breaking a lot of gears. Annabeth did the same; she did many 360 turns and then threw a really powerful kick to the neck, cracking it, only her leg was on fire.

The giant started to make cracking sounds and then it feel started to fall back but it held it's ground. immediately, Annabeth jumped into the air and then kicked it in the face and as for me, i willed the water to grab it around the waist and to pull. this time, the mechanical giant fell backwards and broke through the wall. it still wasn't beaten. so Annabeth and I decided to do something amazing. we both will ourselves to go up really high in the air and then we started to fall. as we were falling, Annabeth did 360 spins and her leg caught on fire, making her look like a wheel of flames. i just grinned at how much we have gotten stronger during this quest before I focused on the power of Zeus within me. Lighting then came from the sky and attacked my arm, making my hands sizzle with lighting. then we both attacked the thing in the stomach and then, it exploded into a million pieces. before it exploded though, we both kicked ourselves off. then, when we landed, we turned to each other and then I gave her a kiss on the lips. I felt her smile against my lips as she returned the kiss. then I felt eyes on me. we separated and then turned to the others, who had their mouth all the way down to the floor and their eyes widen so much that I swear that they stretched.

''are you guys just gonna stare at us or we gonna leave'' Annabeth said impatiently, taking them out of their trance. Then Bianca and robin went to help the unconscious Ace and Zane. Then they saw the scene before them and like the others, their mouths dropped for a second before they smiled

''come on guys lets go. i need to have a talk with a certain god of war'' I said grabbing Annabeth's hands. then they joined hands and then focused on the power of Hades. almost immediately, everything went dark

**There you have it. Man that was my longest chapter ever. the others chapters might not be this long, but they will long as always. Anyways what do you guys think. How did you think of Ace's and Zane's powers and strengths. What do you think about the battle scene. What ever you think, please don't hesitate in reviewing. Thanks and I will update as soon as I can. **

**LATER**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Annabeth's POV**_

When we emerged from the shadows, I felt really tired, exhausted and my legs felt a bit sore. I kneed onto the floor and then I lay on my back, spreading my arms across and breathing heavily. I turned to the others and they all looked nauseous, thanks to all of the shadow travelling; but overall they were doing alright. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw someone put a glass near my face. I turned to see a smiling Percy with a glass of nectar in his hand. I sat up and then return the smile and gave him a kiss on the cheeks (which earned a smile from Thalia) before I drank down the nectar. I instantly got the taste of lemon squares, my favourite snack. My legs started to feel a lot better and some of the pain went away as well. I stood up and went to my backpack. I took out a water bottle and uncapped it. Then I focused on the power of the sea before I poured it on myself. Energy shot throughout my body like a hurricane and I was fully awake. Then I concentrated on the hearth within me and then I started to glow a bright yellowish orange color. All of the cuts and bruises that I got from the spiders (which cause me to shiver just thinking about it) and the mechanical giant disappeared, well most of them. I would have fixed my cloths and the rest of the injuries, but that would have made Ares suspicious. I turned back to the others, to see them with their eyes widen; other than Thalia, Percy and Grover. I just shrugged my shoulders before I smiled. Percy does the same thing and then he helped with the others by giving them ambrosia and nectar, as well as using his water powers to heal them.

After we got everyone patched up, mostly; I took out the shield from my backpack and then tossed it to Percy, who annoyingly took it (not that none of us here could blame him) before he started to walk. We didn't hesitant in following him, well maybe just a little bit.

When we got to the parking lot, we saw Ares on his motorcycle, in the leaning back with a pair of headphones on. He was wearing the same cloths as before and had the knife strapped around his waist. Only this time, instead of shotguns; he had a bright orange backpack hanging over one of the handles. He must have sensed that we were coming because he leaned forward and then took off his shades.

''well well well, you guys didn't get yourselves killed'' he said giving us an expected grin

''you knew it was a trap'' Percy hissed at him. Once again, Ares give a coldly, but expected smirk

''Yup; bet that old blacksmith was surprised to see a couple of insignificant kids.'' He said

Percy then shoved the shield at him. Ares then threw it into the air and it changed form, melting into a bulletproof vest.

''you're a jerk'' all of the other girls said. The god just chuckles loudly, which caused me to get angry

''you see that truck over there'' he said pointing towards that was behind him.

It was a eighteen wheeler, had two guys loading really big, heavy looking bags inside. The side of the truck was snow white with big, black letters engraved on it that I couldn't read. Thanks to the help of Grover, we knew that it said KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS INSIDE. After the men were done loading everything up, they put the gate up and then put a lock on it, which made a loud _click_ (loud to me anyway). Then they went inside of the diner.

''you're kidding, right'' Percy and Ace said in unison, glaring at the god of war with a fiery passion in their sea-green eyes.

You know, now that I think about it, those two are very much alike. Both are tall, have black hair and sea-green eyes, are muscular and they both have this weird but very powerful aura around them.

The god just kick starts his motorcycle and then gets on it, while putting his shades on. Then he turns back to the sea brothers. Even with his shades on, I could see ares give the sons of the sea god a glare and was sneering a bit.

''it's a free ride to Las Vegas, punks; quit complaining. Oh, and by the way, here is a little something for doing the job'' he said as he tossed the orange backpack to me. I looked inside to find twenty dollars in mortal money, an entire sack of drachmas, and two bags of double stuffed Oreos.

''we don't need your lousy-'' I heard Percy and Ace say at the same from beside me (which was starting to freak me out), but they were cut of my Grover

''Thank you Lord Ares'' he then gave a red-alert look to the boys before he continued ''thanks a lot''

I saw Percy and Ace grit their teeth. I knew that It was a deadly insult to refuse anything from a god (unless you were raised by them) and I bet that Percy knows that too, but i could tell that Percy didn't want anything to do with Ares. I felt the same way and i bet anything that the others felt the same; for putting us into trouble back at the park. I knew that most of my anger was coming from Ares' aura, emphasis on most.

''

''the truck is going to leave in about 5 minutes, so you better hurry. Las Vegas is a three hour drive from here. Don't say I never did anything for you'' he said as he revived ups his engines

I balled my fist in anger ''you know, Lord Ares, your pretty smug for someone who runs away from hearts and cupid statues'' i said then said.

Even with his shades on, i could see the flare in his eyes get a lot hotter and brighter. I felt a hot wind through my hair ''well met again, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth chase. Next time you guys are in a fight, watch your back''

Then he left on his motorcycle down the street. He was gone in a matter of seconds. I let out a breath that I didn't realize that I was holding. I also felt all of the anger that I felt earlier disappeared as well. I walked up to Percy and slipped my hand into his. He just gasps and then towards me and then I smile

''something wrong, seaweed brain'' I said heartily. Seaweed brain just returns the smile and then shook his head.

I heard some loud thuds coming towards us, but when I looked towards to where it was coming from; it was just my friends. Ace was glaring towards the direction that Ares took, as well as Zane.

''you guys, that wasn't a smart'' robin said from beside us.

''I don't care. He deserves it'' I said truthfully

''besides, we could have beaten his ass whenever we wanted to'' Percy said from next to me.

I laughed as well as the others and Percy just crosses his arms over his chest and then huffed. I smacked him lightly on his shoulder and then I said

''oh lighten up, seaweed brain'' then his face softens a bit and then he put an arm around my shoulder and I rest my head on his chest, smiling.

''guys'' Grover said. All of us turned to pointing inside the diner ''I would hate to interrupted, but...''

Then I noticed where he was pointing towards too. Inside the diner were the last two customers at the cash resister paying them. Both of the workers that had identical uniforms, white overalls with dark blue pants and a white hat; on their backs were a logo that was the same as the truck.

''if we are going to leave, we need to go now'' Grover continued.

I took a quick glance back into the diner and the two men from earlier was walking towards the door, while talking to each other. I turned back to the others and then to Percy. Then the idea came to me and then I grinned. Percy had the same idea because he also grinned. Then seaweed brain and I made eye-contact and then we laughed. Then I felt my eyes change color and then everything went black.

We appeared at the inside of the truck and the first thing that hit me was the smell. it smelled like a dumpster and it was full of all kinds of animals, to rabbits to lions. I had to put a hand up to my nose (yeah it was that bad)

Then I heard footsteps running towards the truck. When the footsteps stopped, the hatched on the door snapped and feel onto the floor of the truck and the gate gets launched up.

Thanks to the sudden expose to the sunlight, I had to put my hand over my face and close my eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it came. I heard heavy breathing coming from the corners of the truck.

Hating the darkness, I snapped my fingers and it caught on fire, lighting the hole truck. I saw Percy staring at a zebra with a weird expression. Zane was against the wall next to Percy with his hands behind his head and he had his eyes closed. As for the twins, both were breathing heavily and were on the floor. _Man, are they are out of shape_ I thought to myself. Nico sank to the floor and then his eyes were shut completely and I could hear some of his snoring. Thalia was glaring at for the little stunt that I pulled with Percy. I did the mature thing (which I always do, just saying) and stuck my tongue out at her.

''this is kindness?'' Grover said looking at all of the cages animals.

''Grover, I am sorry, but we are gonna have to leave them like that for now, ok'' I said turning my hand towards him so I could see him.

All he does is nodded and then he sits down next to Percy and crosses his hands and huffed. I heard Percy chuckle from next to him. He sits up and then puts a hand on Grovers shoulders

''I promise that we will free these animals once we reached Los Angeles, so relax buddy'' Percy said truthfully. Grover gives Percy a grateful smile before he said

''thanks you guys, I it'' I gave him a heartily smile and nodded

I look around the truck for anything useful. In the back of the truck, next to the animals was a really huge box that had the same logo as the truck. I walked up to Percy and then pointed to the crate. Since my hand was still on fire, he could see it perfectly. He got up and stretched before he nodded and started to walk towards it. Then he grabs the crate with one hand and his fingers broke through the crate. He then pulled back, dragging towards us easily. When it got it to the center, I walked up to it and put my ear on it and then knocked. When I heard all of the empty space, I nodded and took three steps back. I cracked my knuckles before I kicked the crate, breaking it into a million pieces. I then focused the power of Hades in my hands and a small fireball appeared in my hands. I tossed it to the pile of wood and all of it caught on fire. I looked toward the others who their mouths dropped for a second, but then it turns to smiles. Percy and I returned them and then we sat down and relaxed. I put my head on Percy's shoulders and he puts an arm protectively around me. Thanks to the fire, the whole inside of the truck was lit and I could see everyone and everything and what they were doing.

''so what are we going to do now'' Zane asked not moving from his position from earlier.

''well i guess since we are going to be in here for the next three hours, how about we talk'' Percy says

''talk about what'' robin said using her hands to comb her hair

''how about we talk about us, individually; that way, we get to know each other better. First start of with your name and talk about anything you want. Afterwards, we can ask questions and say comments, what do you guys say'' I said heartily. The others nodded in agreement.

''wait but before we start-'' i said going into my backpack and taking out the bags of Oreos. the nodded and then started to take some.

''ok, so who is first'' Bianca asked nervously, taking a bit out her oreo

''I'll start'' Ace said from the corner of the truck. He then got up and then walked towards us and grabbed some Oreos before sat down next to the fire, so that all of us could see him

''ok to begin with, my name is Ace roger. After I was born, my mother died of some unknown disease. Because of that, I was adopted by a family, who were very nice and so understanding. I later learned that they knew my mom very well and that my mom asked them to raise them '' He said happily. He took another piece before he continued ''I had a brother, a twin brother in fact'' he said as he reached into his pocket and took something out. All of us leaned to see what it was.

It was a photo of Ace and another boy. Ace had his hand over his the others boy's shoulder and he was smiling happily. Like Ace, the boy had black hair and green eyes. He looked exactly like ace, but you could tell the difference from the two because ace was a bit taller and his brother was wearing glasses.

''we were the best of friends and we did everything together. His name was Tristan Roger, but if I remember right, this was taken over 30 years ago.'' He said the last part sadly and he had every right too.

I would too if I frozen in time and it's been 30 years since I had seen Percy. The very idea made my body shiver uncontrollably. I felt Percy squeeze my hand. I turned to him and then gave him a kiss on the lips, a short one, too short for my taste anyway.

''so how did you end up in the casino'' Percy as soon as we separated

''oh that. Ok my family and I went to Las Vegas as some sort of business trip. He also said I could bring someone... a-a-a _friend_'' he said stuttering.

I got a feeling that he had more to that story than he was letting on but i decided to go not say anything about it because it was none of my business, and the fact that it was 30 years. Ace took a deep breath before he continued

''anyway, dad told me to go explore, while he and my brother went on to do something private. My friend and I were walking across Las Vegas when we came across the casino. The door was wide open and I said that we should go. my friend thought told that it would be a bad idea to go inside, but I insisted. She said that she won't go in and that she would wait for me and that i would only be back in a second, but boy was i wrong.'' He finished explaining, looking towards the floor.

''but wait I just don't get one thing'' Percy said curiously. Ace raised his head and an eyebrow

''when I found you at the pool, you weren't under the spell of the casino at all, you were completely awake, how did you do it'' he asked curiously. Ok, I got to admit, I was curious as well. But then I remembered something

''yeah, and it was the same for Zane I found him. '' i said matter-of-factly. ''how did you guys do it''

The two exchanges looks and then they two of them laughed loudly, which was weird because there was nothing to laugh about. The two stopped laughing and then put their hands in the air. Ace's hand turn ice white and a cube of ice appeared in his hand and then it melted. As for Zane's, air and winds started to spin around his hand and I knew right then and there how they did and I could tell that Percy knew as well. The others just looked plain confused.

''ok I don't understand, what does that mean'' Robin said. The others nodded in agreement. It took all of my willpower not to roll my eyes

''guys, they got out of the trance because of their father's elements'' I said

''yeah, while I was in there, I don't know how or when, but all that I now is that the moment I stepped into the casino, that is all that I remember and the next thing that I knew was that I was in the pool.'' Ace said

''yeah that was basically what happened to me, minus the pool. All that I knew when I woke up was that I was touching a big wire, with electricity runing through it'' Zane said

''ok, but there is something i don't understand'' Bianca asked Ace. Ace turned to her with a smile and I saw her cheeks turned a little bit pink. I could tell she liked him, even if she won't admit it.

''how could you that stuff that you did back at the park?'' Ace just grins and then looks around the around the truck. he gets up and walks to a cage. He grabs it and then it turned ice blue and snapped.

''when I fell into the pool, I got out of a trance of the place and because of it, with all of that time, i thought that i could train myself as much as possible. To me, i have been training on this for a year, but in reality, I have been in there for 30 year'' he said the last part squeezing the life out of the pipe.

I could understand his frustration. How would you feel if the life tha you knew and all of the people that you knew was magically gone. Pretty frustrated if you ask me

''but you can't dwell on the past right. You just got to keep moving forward, no matter what'' he said with a smile. I could tell it was fake

I started to feel sorry for the guy and I bet that the others felt the same way. i wanted to go and comfort him in any way I can, but i decided against it. i could tell that he didn't want anyone's pity. I turned to the others and then they nodded

''so...who is next'' Thalia said in a awkward tone.

All of us turned to Zane, who didn't move from the same position from earlier. He just sighed loudly and then he got up and then sat down near the fire

''my name is zane smith. I am a only child and i never met my father. My mother never wanted me and treated me like a freak for the monster that I attracted. I ran away when I was six. A month later, I stumbled upon a training faculty, a dojo for swordsman. They took me as soon as I passed out on the door. They took care of me. After I was healed, they said that I could stay as long as I want and naturally, eventually I started to train in the ways of the sword. I trained none stop until I was twelve years old before I left the dojo.'' He said almost in one breath, but it was understandable. He took a deep breath before he continued

''one day, i ran out of money and I didn't have a place to stay. No one would take me, so I had to keep moving. I kept walking until I made to the Las Vegas, where the lotus casino was. There was a man that told me to go inside and that was the last thing I remembered, until the house of mirrors'' he then got up and walks back to the spot to where he was before in the exact same position.

''so whose next'' Ace asked turning to Percy and me. the others turned to Percy and I. We both smiled and then nodded

As we were getting up, I heard something coming towards us. Before i could say anything, there was an explosion and the tires started to make a screeching sound. Then the whole truck started to twist and turn. After everything settled down, I was completely crushed by cages and boxes. I kicked a pipe with my free leg and then made my whole body to catch on fire. All of the wood and pipes that were on top of me crumbled and I got up. I looked around and most of the place was on fire, probable thanks to the pit fire that i made earlier. I looked around and saw that robin and Bianca were knocked out cold. Thalia had a piece of stone on the top of her head, letting me know that she got hit and got knocked unconscious. The same goes for grover, only he was crushed by a whole cage. Then I heard some rambling. I turned to see Zane with a huge piece of the truck on his hand. He thrusted his hand and the piece fell onto the floor. I saw a few pieces of wood turn white and then crumbled. Ace then stood up rubbing his head like he had a sneering migraine. As for Percy, he was lying next to the Ace, groaning as he stood up.

''Wh-what happened'' he asked getting up and helped Ace up

''i think we are just attacked'' I said groaning as I move toward him

''yeah, I could already figure that out. What I meant was by what attacked us'' he replied. He I was about to answer when i heard another explosion breaking side of the truck

''i think we are about to find out'' Zane said talking out a blade and putting it in his mouth.

I nodded and then took out a dagger and my shield Percy took out riptide and his shield as well. Then he grinned and then started to walk. The others and I were hot on his trail and we were all grinning. I looked around and I noticed that we were in some sort of Desert, a really hot desert. Then I heard two big thuds and the ground shook. I turned to where they came from

Sure enough, waiting for us were two dragons. They were identical. They both had blood red scales with severed wings. The only thing that were different between the two was that one of the dragon's tail had spike on it and the other one was plain. Fire flickered from both of their nostrils. They kept staring at us patiently, as if they were waiting for us to make the first move. I heard someone crack their knuckles. I turned to see a grinning Ace and Percy. I turned back to the dragons and then I felt my hand catch on fire.

The dragons took that as a signal because both of them put their heads in the air and then leaned back, making their head looking at the opposite direction. Then, when they looked back to us, fire came to us a the speed of sound. The pillars of fire started to get closer to each other and then started to twist and twist until it made a hurricane of flames.

I put both of my weapons onto the ground and then I jumped into the air. As it got closer, time seemed to slow down. Just as the fire was about to get to me, I did a full turn and my leg caught on fire. Fire hit fire and the tornado of fire got sent to the side, making a mini explosion. I did a back flip and landed in the exact same place where i was before. The others smiled at me and I returned the smile. Then I saw a shadow appear from the corner of my eye. I could tell that I was one of the tails of a dragon. I didn't have time to dodge it, but thankfully, Zane appeared in front of me and stopped the attack completely, using his blades.

Well, he didn't stop the attack completely. He was getting pushed back, little by little and was going back and forth. Couldn't take anymore, he thrusted downwards and the tail hit the ground full force. Zane was breathing heavily and his arms were shaking. Then the tail got up and was about to attack Zane, but before it could, I took out a dagger from my belt and then charged it with hellfire. I threw it and it hit an area between the scales. The dragon roared in pain and then spread its wings and then jumped backwards, so that he was neck and neck with the other one. I turned to Percy and then I said

''they are like the drakon, Percy. Their weak spot are the areas between the scales.'' then he nodded and so did Ace.

Then he and Ace started to run after the dragons. The dragon's mouth flared with fire and then they shot a stream of fire towards them. Ace stepped in front of Percy and then put both of his arms out. Then ice appeared in his hand and then he caught the attack. He was struggling, but he could hold it thanks to the ice in his hands.

Percy then jumped into the air and I saw his eyes turn electric blue. Then he flew towards the dragon that was still firing at Ace. Percy put riptide into the air and then lightning came down and hit the tip of his blade. He put both of his hands onto the handle and then put the blade so that it was facing down. He then thrusted downwards and then riptide went through the dragon's skin.

The dragon roared in agony and it shot a lot of fire into the air, increasing the temperature, if that was possible in a desert. I heard some groaning and weapons colliding. I turn to see Zane fighting one of the dragons all by himself and the dragon was using its tail that was full of spikes as a sword. Each time they collided, sparks flew. The dragon put its tail in the air and then thrusted downward, but Zane was faster. He jumped to the side and then he slashed the dragons between the scales. Like the other dragon, it screamed in agony and then fire came out of its mouth like a fountain.

Then I looked to Percy and Ace's fight and i saw that they were in trouble. The dragon was constantly attacking them with fire. Ace couldn't block them all and all Percy could do was dodging. I started to run as fast as i could and then grabbed my shield. Just as the dragon's fire was about to hit ace, I gripped the shield by its sides and then threw it. the moment that it was about to hit him. The shield came in front of him and blocked the attack, giving him enough time to dodge it.

I turn my attention back to Zane and he had his hands full as well. I don't when or how, but they were suddenly really far away. If i had to guess, I would say that it cornered Zane and he had no choice to retreat, but the dragon caught up to him. The dragon made was also using fire this time, as well as its tail. Ace and Percy seem to be in control of the situation on their part, so I decided to go help Zane. I started to run as fast as I could, taking out a dagger from my belt. Zane managed to dodge a heavy attack of fire, but because of that, he didn't have time to dodge its tail. Before it could hit him, I leaped into the air and willed my leg to catch on fire. It did and then I kicked the dragon's tail, sending it in a different direction. Then i did a 380 turn and threw the dagger in my hand to its eye. it hit it and the dragon screamed in extreme pain and Agony. When I touched the ground, I ran to Zane and then I helped him up

''I guess we're even now, huh'' he said as he got up. I couldn't help but smile, but it went away as soon as it came when I saw fire coming our way.

I jumped into the air while Zane jumped to the side. Then, I willed myself to stay air born. Then I looked to Zane I yelled

''the eye, go for the eyes'' He nodded and then jumped onto the dragon's body and then started to run up to it.

I took a dagger out and then I willed it to catch on fire and in a matter of seconds, it did. Then I started to fly towards the dragon. As I get closer to it, it started to shot fire towards me, but I just move to the side every time. I then threw the flamed dagger towards it and it hit directly in its eye. at the same time, Zane thrusted a sword into its eye. they dragon screamed in agony before it exploded into a mountain of golden dust. I let out a sigh of exhaustion and so did Zane. But I knew that we weren't done yet, we still had one more dragon to deal with. When I told Zane that he nodded and then we started to run to the others. When we got there, Percy and Ace were having a hard time

In order to keep its mouth shut, literally; Ace kept trying to freeze it, but it would just breath fire and it would melt instantly. Percy was in the air, shooting lightning at it, but because of its hard scales, it didn't have much effect. Eventually, the dragon got tired of this and threw fire at Percy, who easily dodge it by rolling, or flying in this case, to the side. Even from this distance, i could him yell

''Ace, freeze a scale where it can't blast it with fire'' Ace nodded and then through the dragon's backside.

He stopped directly behind its head and bent down and put both of his hands on a really big scale. It immediately started to turn ice white. Then Percy grabbed riptide and then flew higher into the air. Then he put his hand into the air and lightning came down onto his hand. then he stated to hurl to the dragon at the speed of a comet.

The dragon noticed this and then started to throw fire repeatedly at Percy, but Percy could easily dodge them. Then he got to the dragon's head, he grabbed it and then he did a front flip. then, as he went to the back of the dragon., he put his hand into the air and gripped riptide so that it was facing downwards. Then he threw a punch at the scale that Ace froze, breaking it into million pieces. then he jumped back a little and then thrusted riptide downwards and stiked the dragon in its flesh. the dragon roared in agony before it exploded into dust. Percy and ACe fell onto the floor, breathing heavily. He moaned in pain and I could see from here why. his hand was covered in scales and blood. ACe on the other hand was unconscious next to Percy I turned to Zane and then I said

''Zane go see if the others are alright. I am going to treat Percy'' he nodded and then took of to the truck.

Then I ran to Percy, throwing my dagger onto the floor. When I got to percy, I basically threw myself to the floor and then i grabbed his bloody hand. He smiled tiredly and i returned it. I was about to heal it, but he shook his head

''no, we need to help the others first. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine'' he said looking towards the direction to the others.

i wanted to argue and say that I didn't want to leave him, but i knew that he was right. I couldn't help but smile heartily at his compassion and concern to his friends. I gave him a kiss on the lips, which he gladly return before I ran to the other as fast as I could.

**Yes i finally updated. Sorry I took so long to update, but I have been really busy with school and it also took me a while to figure out Ace's and Zane's past. It also took me a while to create the fighting what you guys think by reviewing, following or favorites. Thanks and i'll update as soon as I can.**

**See you next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Percy's POV**

My hand was killing me. I sat up and immediately, my whole body felt burned, sore and in pain. To stop the pain, I had to take out all of the scales out before any more blood came out. OK I have to be honest, it hurt and it hurt a lot. There were more scales embodied on my hand than I thought possible. I eventually got it them all out. All that seem to do was make it worse because more blood kept gushing out from all of the cuts. Since I didn't have my bag with me, which contained water and the ambrosia/nectar, I did the only thing I could do at the moment. I put my good hand on the other one and focused on the hearth within me on my hand. My hands started to glow a bright orange-yellow color and I started to feel better. On the down side, all that could accomplish was stopping the pain and the blood flow; I still had all of the scars and bruises. On the bright side, most of the pain subdued and I could stand up completely without feeling sore, well at least in my hand anyway. I walked to the unconscious Ace and I bent down, put my hands on his shoulder and shook him. He started to stir a bit but nonetheless, he was still unconscious. I shook him again, only harder and this time, he moaned loudly and groaned as he tried to sit up, with a hand on his head as if he had a serene migraine. When he saw me, he gives me a weak smile and I returned the smile back to my brother. I stood up to my feet and extended my arm to help him up, and Ace gladly accepts it. After he got up, he looked around for the others

''Where are Annabeth and Zane?'' he asked rubbing the back of his head.

When I pointed to the truck, well what's left of it anyway, he nodded tiredly. He started to walk, but he stumbled. He would have fallen on his face, but as he was fallen, I grabbed his arm and then I pulled back, softly so I wouldn't hurt him, but strong enough to bring him up. He gave me a grateful smile and I returned it before I put on his arm over my shoulder and then I put a hand on his waist, putting his weight on my shoulder. I gave him a smile, which once again, I returned before we started towards the truck.

When we got to the truck, I looked around and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Everyone was alive and well, a little damaged and hurt, but alive all the same. I saw Annabeth kneeling down on the ground with an unconscious Thalia on her lap, feeding Thalia some nectar. Thalia's hair was full of dust and ruble, which indicates that she got hit by something hard to the head. I looked around to see how the others were doing and they were doing fine. Bianca was doing the same that Annabeth was doing to Thalia, to her brother and Robin was helping Zane by feeding him Ambrosia and some nectar. I noticed that some of the color returned to their faces after being feed, but some of the cuts and bruises that they had didn't change at all. That is the one thing I don't like about Ambrosia and nectar. Don't get me wrong, it gets the job done, but in dire situations, it doesn't heal fast enough.

The moment that the others saw us, they gave Ace and I am grateful but a bit forceful smile. The both of us returned the smile and then I took Ace off my shoulders and gently set him on a box near the hole in the wall. Then I felt something big the back of my head. It didn't hurt at all, but it still caught my attention. I turned around to see my bag lying on the floor and a smiling Annabeth at the back of the truck. I gave my girlfriend a cheerful smile before I bent down and put my weight on my knees. I went inside my backpack and took out a couple of things from it.

I took out a bag that contained a few pieces of Ambrosia, a canteen that was filled with nectar and a big water bottle. I opened the water bottle and poured some of the water inside all over my hand that had the scars on it. Immediately, all of the scars started to close up, as well as the blood. Then I opened the canteen and started to drink the nectar. I instantly got the taste of my mother's chocolate cookies. I continued to drink the nectar until it started to burn. Since I can't eat the ambrosia, I put it back into my backpack, to preserve it. I closed the water bottle and the canteen and then I tossed the both of them to Ace, which he caught easily and accepted them with a big smile on his face. He opened the bottle first and then poured all of the water inside over his head. Ace, like me, didn't (and can't) get wet; but all of the cuts and bruises closed up and disappeared. Then he opened the canteen and then drank the rest of the nectar that was inside. Afterwards, he jumped to his feet and then stretched, grinning like an idiot. Before I could say anything, I felt eyes staring at me and Ace. Ace and I turned to see the others, looking at us in awe and something that I couldn't read.

''what'' Ace and I said in unison. The others just smiled and shook their heads in disbelief. The now conscious Thalia sat up and then put her hand on her hip.

''you two have no idea how lucky you are. All you have to do is get water all over you and you are good as new, while the rest of us have to deal with the pain'' Thalia complained.

I couldn't help but smirk at her comment and by the way the others were looking at us, other than Annabeth, who was taking care of the drivers; they all felt the exact same way. I just shrugged my shoulder and then I turn my attention to how the others were doing. From what I can tell, most of them had a few cuts and bruises on their faces, arms, legs, etc. I walked to Grover and Ace walked up to Bianca because those two, for whatever reason, were the ones that had the most physical damage. I rest a palm on Grover's shoulders and Ace did the same with Bianca. Then from where my fingers touched, water started to flow around Grover's body and healing any bruises or scars along the way.

When I turned to Bianca and Ace, I noticed that Ace was doing the same thing I was doing. In a matter of minutes, they were fully healed other, well physically speaking anyway; but Ace and I weren't done. We still had to heal the others as well, but since they didn't have as much damaged as Bianca and Grover had, it didn't take very long to heal them. It took me a while to heal him, but eventually he was conscious. Then, from the corner of my eye, I noticed Annabeth getting inside of the truck

''the drivers are doing just fine. They had a lot of scars on them, so I helped them out, but since I didn't to cause suspicion, I stopped the blood flow and healed some of the scars that they had. In any case, they will be fine for now'' she said as she came up to us. The rest of nodded and then went to gather all of our things.

''so what are we going to do now?'' Thalia asked. I already knew what we had to do, but as always; my bookworm of a girlfriend beat me to the punch.

''first off, we need to figure out where we are before we can determine anything'' The others nodded tiredly and then we all stood up but before anyone could move, Bianca said

''55 miles into the Mojave Desert; If we head north, we will be able to reach Los Angeles'' the rest of us turned to her, dumbfounded. Apparently she was surprised herself that she was able to do that. She blinked rapidly and then shook her head

''whoa. How did I just do that?'' she said putting two finger on each of her temples

''I think it was your father, Bianca'' Annabeth guessed, obviously impressed. Bianca raised an eyebrow before Annabeth continued

''Hades is the god of death, but he is also the god of the wealth and the earth. He can control the ground and everything that was under it was his territory. That is why he is nicknamed the 'Rich one'. I guess since his territory is the earth, you're basically your own Gps system.'' Like Annabeth, the others were obviously impressed. Bianca blushed from all of the sudden attention.

''that is soooo cool. Why can't I do that, B?'' Nico said/complained loudly to his sister.

I saw Bianca roll her eyes, but I could tell that she was wondering the same thing. She turned to her brother and opened her mouth to respond, but I interrupted her by saying

'' it doesn't matter right now. We need to leave right now and thanks to Bianca, we know which direction we need to go. As for why you can't do it, we can figure that out later, alright?'' I said putting my bad over my shoulder as well as Ares bag.

The others nodded immediately and then got their belonging. As we started to walk, I suddenly remembered something very important

''wait. What about the animals?'' I asked turning to Grover. Grover walks up to me and then puts a hand on my shoulder and then said

''it's ok Percy. I appreciate the concern, but I already put a satyr's sanctuary on them, so they will be fine for now'' I had no idea what he meant, but since we didn't much have much time, so I decided to leave it at that. Of course, once again Annabeth curiosity got the better of her again because she asked

''Which means what exactly?''

''it means that they will reach the wild safely. They'll find water, food, shade, whenever they need until they find a safe place to stay'' he said

''so let me get this straight. It would only work on Percy'' Annabeth reasoned

''HEY'' he loudly protested. Annabeth just smiles and then gave me a kiss on the cheek

'' Oh, lighten up seaweed brain. I was only kidding. Now come on, let's start moving. I want to get out of this desert as soon as possible. '' she said started to walk.

As we were walking, I noticed that Annabeth was sweating, groaning softly and was moving slower than the rest of us. Before I why she was acting like that, I saw a dent in the shape of rectangles around her ankles and by the way she was moving, I could tell that she was wearing her weights that she got from Artemis. Then I figured out why she was wearing her weights in a hot and humid desert. If we are going to be walking in a hot, dry desert for approximately 2 hours, we might as well gain something from it.

I closed my eyes and then I made a silent to my dad. Immediately, weights appeared in my shoulders, elbows and chest. It made it extremely hard to move and in a matter of minutes, I was sweating heavily just by trying to keep up with the others.

''are you guys ok?''I heard someone ask. By the sound of the voice, it was Zane who asked us that. The others stopped and then turned to us.

''we figured that since we are going to walk for miles, we might as well do some training.'' Annabeth said putting her jeans up to her ankles and me, taking of my shirt. Almost everyone gave us a surprised look when they saw the weights, other than Ace and Zane; they on the other hand just smiled

''that is a great idea. Mind if we do the same?'' Zane asked. Annabeth and I nodded awkwardly. I was confused on why they needed to ask in the first place. That is until Ace said

''yeah, but in order to do so, we're gonna need some weights. Do you guys have any extras we can borrow?'' Annabeth and I took another quick glance at each other before we nodded.

I took off my backpack of my shoulders and tossed Ares' bag to Grover. I took my bag out of my shoulder and then I got onto my knees. I went inside my bag and the first thing that I find were the weights. When I picked them up, they weren't very heavy, light even; but when I gave them to Ace and Zane, the both stumbles forward.

''man these are heavy. How many pounds is this?'' Zane asked incredulously

I just shrugged my shoulders and then I put my shirt back on. Ace and Zane took of their shirts and then put on the weights. The two looked like they were going to fall but they were able to recover, just barely. They gave me a forced smile. I couldn't help but notice that while they were doing this, Bianca and Robin blushed and were looking away. Before I could say anything about that, Nico came up to Annabeth and asked her

''ummm, Annabeth, if it's ok with you, can I have some leg weights as well?'' he whispered to her, but loud enough for the rest of us to hear.

I could tell by the look on Annabeth's face that she didn't have the heart to turn him down. She bent down and then took of her backpack and bent down. She closed her eyes for about half a minute before she started to look around inside of her backpack. In no time, she pulled out two medium sized leg weights that didn't look all that heavy. When she handed them to Nico, he stumbled a bit before he put them on his ankles.

''wanna go for a jog, you guys. It will help you guys get used to the weights that you're wearing a lot faster '' I said in a matter-of-factly tone

Nico looked like he was about to faint, but he hesitantly nodded. As for Zane and my brother, they just gave me another forceful smile before they nodded. I then turned to Grover and the girls, who just looked like Nico but eventually nodded

''only if you guys wait for us this time, I don't think a car or truck will be coming around this time, ok?'' Thalia said.

The other looked confused, but I knew what she meant. Annabeth and I nodded before we started to jog across the road, with the others on our trail. Thanks to the weights, they were moving slowly, but Annabeth and I were ahead of them. After a while of none stop jogging, all of us were sweating heavily neither thanks to the weights and/or the intense heat of the desert.

After god knows how long, we decided to take a break. I went into my backpack and then I remembered that we don't have any more water (thanks a lot Ace) and the nectar as well. All I had was ambrosia and that can't help with this situation. Since we didn't have anything helpful right now, I told the others that we will take a 5 minute break. The others nodded, but almost all of them looked like they were going to faint

''how many (breath) miles to do (breath) we have to travel, huh B'' Nico said with both of his hands on his knees and breathing heavily.

The rest of us turned to Bianca because we were all wondering the same thing. Bianca was breathing heavily, but after a few deep breaths, she crossed her arms and then closed her eyes. After about a half a minute, she opened her eyes and then looked around. She pointed to a really big hill of sand to the east and then she said

''if we continue to walk by the street, we won't be able to make to Las angles on time. Over that hill is a small town. If we take a cab, we should be able to reach Las angles in about 1 hour'' that was she need to say.

It apparently gave some new found energy to some of us because all of the girls and Nico started to run as fast as they could to the hill. I just looked to my brother and Zane, who just shrugged their shoulders before we ran after them.

When we got over the hill, there was a big city a few miles ahead. There were many skyscrapers and even in the daytime, you could see many lights. There were also many building, as far as the eyes can see.

''That is Las angles, well northwest las angles anyway. If we are going to Hollywood, we need to head south from her'' Bianca said walking up to us.

The rest of us nodded and then started to run towards the city. It took a lot longer than I thought, but we made it to the city in about an hour and the whole time, none of us stopped running and/or jogging. Although, halfway there; a couple of us feinted from exhaustion, mainly all of the girls, Nico and Grover. We had to take a few minute breaks in order to heal them. Since we were short on supplies, all we could do was feed them Ambrosia because that was all that we had. Afterwards, we continued to run, but we had to slow the pace a little so that they don't feint.

Anyway, the first thing that we do when we entered the city was go to the nearest food cart and/or convenience store that we saw and ordered water and a hotdog for each of us. After we paid for them, the cashier stared at us strangely when Annabeth, Ace and I poured the water over our heads while the rest of us drank the water, as well as the people who were walking by. We just ignored them and besides, we really needed. Afterwards, I felt a lot better and I wasn't sweating as much as before and so were Annabeth and Ace. As for the others, they still were sweating and Nico was breathing heavily. So we decided that we needed a short break. We sat down at the nearest table and then started to eat.

''So what now, huh guys; where do we go from here?'' Ace asked taking a bite out of his hotdog.

''we need to go to the Hollywood sign. Behind the big H is where the entrance to the underworld is'' Annabeth said doing the same thing as Ace

''but in order to get into the underworld, we need to pay Charon'' I said taking a sip of my water

The others looked at us with confused expression, which meant that they didn't have any idea what I was talking about. I looked at Annabeth and then she sighed softly. She turned to the others and opened her mouth to explain who he was, but got cut off by Thalia

''wait. Why would we need to pay Chiron and why would he be at the entrance of the underworld; isn't he suppose to be at camp?'' I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, but my girlfriend just couldn't help it. She rolled her eyes before she replied

''Thalia, Percy said Charon. C-a-r-e-r-o-n. I guess you can say that his job is almost like that of an accountant. He stands at the entrance of the underworld and when a person dies, Charon is suppose to guild them to the underworld and it's the person decision on what they want to do for their afterlife''

'''but wait, why do we have to pay Charon?'' Zane said leaning back on his chair with an elbow resting next to his head. This time, I just couldn't help it as I rolled my eyes

''We need to pay Charon because he doesn't guild living Souls. It is not in his job description. the only way he would only let us go if we either die and go to him or we pay him.'' I said and which earned me a lot of confused expressions. before anyone could ask anything or I got the chance to continue, I felt someone put their hand on top of mine and when I turned to it, i say a smiling Annabeth before she turned to the others

''you see, Hades can be a little…..forgetful. He sometimes forgets to pay Charon a raise and Charon is mad about it. That's way a living soul wants to go to the underworld, no matter what the reason is and no matter how important and urgent it is; he wants a pay and it is usually high'' Annabeth replied

The others looked worried and then started to dig into their pockets and their backpack and then started to take some stuff out. All we got was 15 dollars and the drachmas that Ares gave us. I knew that It wasn't enough, Charon would usually ask for a lot more than this and when I told the others this it didn't really lighten the mood at all

''haven't you guys trained with Hades all of your lives, so is there any way you can get him to let us by with this?'' Thalia asked pointing the low amount of money on the middle of the table. I shocked my head softly, which only caused the others to frown even more.

'' yeah sure, we trained with Hades in the underworld, but we have never even met Charon'' I said honestly.

''so how did you get to the underworld?'' Robin asked.

''we either shadow travel there or a god transport there'' Annabeth ansered

''so why can't we just shadow travel there, wouldn't it be easier?'' Ace asked.

Annabeth shock her head and then turned to me and gave them an expression that said _you tell them while I finish eating_ or something like that as she continue to eat. I nodded and then I turned back to the others

''we can't because if we shadow travel from here to the underworld, a god might be around and they will be able to sense it. We are supposed to be a secret' I said

'Why are you a sec-'' Nico started to say, but got cut off by his sister

''it doesn't matter right now, we need to go now, right'' I nodded and then got up and threw away all of the wrapping to the trash can that was behind me. Annabeth, on the other hand, wanted to show off by threw her wrapping over her shoulder and it went right in and didn't touch anything else.

''show off'' I said, which earned a tongue from annabeth

The others stood up and threw their trash away but before we could leave; I felt someone, or something, staring at us.

When I turned to where it was coming from, I saw a bunch of thugs, all with biker cloths and each one with bats in their hands were walking towards us.

''can we help you guys with something?'' Annabeth said harshly

''actually yes'' the big guy in front said

''you see, we were told that if we beat a bunch of kids with matching orange shirts with weird writing on it, we would get paid a ton on money''

''and we would do anything for money, so I guess it isn't your lucky day brats '' a women with a lot of piercings on her face said.

The guy from easier gripped his bat tighter and then put it in the air and sunged it downwards with all of the force that he had towards my skull

Clearly this guy was a mortal because even with my all of my weights on, I could catch his bat easily with one hand. He had an expression of complete surprise before it turned to rage.

''Why you little brat'' the man yelled as loud as he could

Then he backed up a bit before he gripped his bat even tighter and then aimed to hit me in the ribs. I was about to dodge it, but then Ace appeared in front of me and caught the bat with both of his hands. The moment that he touched the bat, it started to turn ice white and started to crack until it broke. The moment that the bat broke, the women from earlier put her bat into the air and went to break Ace's neck

Then I saw Annabeth run past me and then she leaped forward, caught herself with her hands so that she is doing a handstand with one hand and then she twisted around in a 360 degree turn and caught the bat with her leg. There was a big THUD and a big BANG as the bat broke in two. Annabeth then leaped backwards and then as always, landed on her feet before she kicked the women in the ribs. I heard a rib or two breaks as the women lost consciousness from all of the pain.

I took out riptide and then I threw it in the air. I did a 180 degree turn around Ace, catching riptide with one hand and then as i went for the attack, I gripped the handle of riptide with both of my hands, giving it more force. Riptide just passed right through his body as if he was a ghost. This time, the man just dropped to his butt and was obviously shaking

''what the'' he said as I heard something click

When I turned to it, I saw that one of his men was pointing a pistol to me and was glaring at me

''I don't know what the hell you are, but we were never told we were suppose to bring you back alive'' he said he goes to pull the trigger

Just as he was about to pull on it, a dagger came out of nowhere and hit his wrist with its handle, making the man scream in pain and dropping the gun. He just growled and then bent to pick up the gun again. I turned to Annabeth and then I asked

''run?''

''Run'' she agreed as she took my arm and started to drag me, with the others behind us.

As we were running, I heard a few gunshots and a lot of screaming. I looked over my shoulder to see the others and behind them was the men from earlier run, each with a gun in their hands and about two or three of them were firing at us.

If it wasn't for the weights, some of the bullets would have gone right through me and would have killed me. The others unfortunately weren't as lucky as I was. Thalia got shot in the shin, Ace got shot in the leg and Bianca was shot in the three of them fell down in pain, each holding the area where they were shot. The rest of us stopped and then went back to help them. I grabbed Ace and put his arm over his shoulder and Annabeth and Grover did the same for the other two.

Then we went into the nearest alley and then Annabeth and I told everyone to hold hands and no one hesitated. The moment that they grabbed our hands, Annabeth and I focused on Hade's power and I felt my eye change to pitch black before everything else went pitch black

The first thing that I saw was that we were in another alley and I could see the men and woman from earlier across the street looking for us

''they couldn't have just disappeared. Find them and kill them if you have two, I want that money more than anything'' I heard him yell

I mean sure, I knew there were some greedy people in this world, but that is just plain ridiculous. How could anyone be so greedy? Then I remembered that some of my friends were shot. I turned around to see Ace, Bianca and Thalia on the floor with their back facing the wall. All three of them looked like they were in immense pain. I couldn't just let them stay like this; they are my friends after all. I walked up to Annabeth and then I put a hand on her shoulders. She turned around and then when she saw who it was, she gave me a smile before she nodded and then turned back to the other.

She walked up to Thalia and then got to her knee. She then brought her hand to Thalia wound and then put pressure on it which only caused Thalia to groan in pain. Then, from where Annabeth hands were touching, water started to flow around the wound and the wound started to close up until there was nothing left, not even blood or the bullet (don't ask me where it goes, I don't have a clue either). Thalia bolted right up and then stretched her and then started to stump her leg onto the cement. Then she turned back to Annabeth with a big smile on her face

''it is good as new. Thank you so much Annabeth'' Thalia said as she gave Annabeth a hug. Annabeth just gave a friendly smile and returned the hug.

''huh guys, not to be rude or anything, but can you help us out too'' Ace said as he winched in pain

I nodded and then I walked to ace. I bent down and then I put my hand on his wounds. Like Thalia, he groaned in pain but it went away as water started to come out of my hands and spread all over Ace's wound, closing it and taking the bullet out, as well as the blood. Ace then shot up and then did the same thing that Thalia did. Ace gave me his thanks and I nodded before I went to Bianca and did the same thing to her

''hey guys, can I ask you something.'' Robin said as ace was healing her. Annabeth and I turned to her before she continued

''why are we running away? Why don't we just stay and fight?'' Annabeth and I glanced at each other before we sighed

''because we believe that it is not worth it'' Annabeth said, which earned a confused look from her and the others

''we were taught that we can't just fight in anything that appears before us. Basically it means that sometimes, you should know when or not to fight and this is one of those times. '' I said in matter-of-factly tone.

The others nodded and then Thalia and Grover smiled at us, for whatever reason. We just returned the smile before we grabbed all of our stuff and walked out of the alley

As we were walking out of the alley, i heard something click and sure enough, the men from earlier were right there, only this time; they had more people with them and each of them had a gun

''you guys really thought you could get away from us. Fat chance brats, now why can't you be good little brats and- hey come back here'' he yelled that last part as we started to run in the opposite direction and started to shot.

Thankfully, no one got hurt as we made the next corner. Afterwards, I heard the man yell

''After them'' then I heard a lot of footsteps and a lot of clicking

''we need to hide somewhere where they can't find us'' Zane yelled as we were running

''ok, thanks captain obvious and where do you suppose that is, huh?'' his sister, Thalia yelled

As we were running, I saw a building that said _CRUSTY WEAPON'S SHOP. _As I focus on the place, I see a lot of green mist around the place and that could only mean one thing, well two things actually. IT was the perfect place to hide because the mortals can't see it and even if they could, what kind of sane person would go into a weapons shop with another weapon. It was just plain suicide.

''In there guys, the place is covered by the mist, so they shouldn't be able to see it'' i yelled.

Those who didn't know what the mist were gave me a confused look, but for those who did; they just nodded and then started to run faster than ever towards the building. Annabeth and I were the first ones there, so we both forcefully opened the sealed doors and then hold it open for the others to walk, or run, in

The moment that they got in, we closed the door and then locked it. As soon as we locked the door, I heard a lot of footsteps and shooting, as well as screaming and police sirens coming from the direction that we came from. After they started to fade, the rest of us let out a big and exhausted sigh as we started to lean against the door and the others sat down onto the floor, trying to catch their breath. After about a minute of heavy breathing and silence, i broke it by saying

''come on, we need to go. the entrance to the underworld is only a couple of blocks away. We should be able to reach it if we take a cab'' the others immediately nodded and then sat up, tiredly, but before we could do anything, someone, or something said

''well, well, well. What do we have here''

_Aw great what is it now_ i complained mentally as I turned around

**Hey everyone, sorry for the really long wait. Its just that I have been sick for a while and I couldn't find the time to write this chapter because of school and becides, for whatever reason; this chapter was sort of difficult to write. But the others ones should be a lot easier. One more thing, i got a new flash drive so I should be able to update a lot quicker next time. Anyway, tell me what you guys think of this chapter- review, favorite, and/or Follow **

**Thanks and until next time everyone :)**

**P.s: don't be afraid to tell me about any mistakes that I did in this chapter so that way, I could fix them later. **


	24. Author's Note

Hello all readers and writers. I am here to tell you that i am sorry that I haven't been able to update my story in a long time. There are many reasons for this such as:

-got locked out

-forgot password

-school

-writers block

Anyway, during my absence, i have thought alot about my story and how i could make it my own, not just use some of ideas of others. I will get right on it, but also i need to tell you that I wont be able to update in a while because something happened to my document that had the next chapter in it so I got to start all over on the chapter, but I'll get right on it. I should be able to update by the end of the week or next week.

Until next time everyone


End file.
